saison 4 a ma maniére
by lilypipercarter
Summary: Dans mon histoire Prue est Piper. j'adore Prue. Pour moi Prue aurait du avoir le role de Piper donc ma meilleure amie me permet de publir sa traduction. Merci a elle !
1. le nouveau pouvoir des trois partie 1

[Scène: Grenier. Prue est en larmes comme elle feuillette le Livre des Ombres. Elle équarris le Pouvoir des Trois sort, en espérant que Prue reviendrait.]

**Prue:** Écoutez bien les paroles des sorcières, les secrets Nous nous sommes cachés dans la nuit. Le plus ancien des dieux sont invoqués ici, la grande magie est demandée. (A scintille bougie. Elle est entourée par des pots d'herbes, des calices et autres objets rituels.) Dans cette nuit et dans cette bataille, j'appelle le pouvoir ancien.(Elle lève la tête et ferme les yeux.) Ramenez ma sœur. Ramenez le Pouvoir des Trois. (Elle garde les yeux fermés pour un beat prière, puis elle les ouvre, regarde la bougie, mais ne voit rien. Aveuglément déterminée, elle commence à feuilleter les pages jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve un autre sort, d'appeler une sorcière perdue. Elle trouve experte et se mélange certains ingrédients {romarin, cyprès, racine de millefeuille} dans un bol en argent comme elle chante dans le livre). puissance de la hausse des sorcières. Cours invisible à travers les cieux. Venez à nous, nous vous appelons à proximité. Venez à nous et s'installer ici. (Puis, elle trouve un athame et tranches le doigt gauche de sa main gauche afin que le sang puisse symboliquement répandre directement à partir de son cœur et dans la cuvette.) Sang pour sang, je t'appelle. Sang pour sang, revenez me voir.

(Un léger coup de vent scintille la bougie, mais pas beaucoup d'autre. Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains dans la défaite.)

**Phoebe:** Prue? (Prue lève les yeux, plein d'espoir.)

**Piper:** Piper? (Elle regarde la bougie. Phoebe entre, portant ses vêtements de nuit et une veste. Elle a un visage baigné de larmes.)

**Phoebe:** Chérie, c'est 4 heures du matin. Que faites-vous? (Prue ne répond pas, seulement regarde fixement le livre. Saignement de Phoebe avis Prue et obtient une serviette.) Vous saignez.

(Prue ne remarque pas, ne se soucie pas. Phoebe trouve un chiffon propre, prend la main de Prue et enroule la plaie.)

**Prue:** Je ne comprends pas pourquoi la magie ne peut pas résoudre ce problème. Et pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas apporter Piper dos. C'est pas comme si nous n'avons pas triché mort avant. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi cette fois n'est pas différent.

**Phoebe:** Parce que Leo ne peut pas guérir la mort, Prue. Vous le savez.

**Prue:** Il ya autre magie, la magie que nous avons utilisé auparavant. (Elle feuillette les pages et les combats les larmes.) Divination, appelant une sorcière perdu, le temps de recul. (Elle ferme le Livre des Ombres. Elle se lève.) C'est comme le livre qui vient de nous déserté et Piper déserte, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi.(Phoebe prend l'autre main de Prue, tient tous les deux, partage sa douleur.)

**Phoebe:** Nous avons perdu notre sœur. Comment pouvons-nous comprendre cela? (Pause) Nous avons essayé tous les moyens magique de la ramener ... mais nous ne pouvons pas. Elle est partie. (Leurs yeux bien comme ils sont confrontés à la dure réalité, ils tombent dans les bras l'un de l'autre C'est un cauchemar qu'aucun d'eux ne peut jamais réveiller..) Je viens - je remercie Dieu que je ne veux pas te perdre aussi. (Phoebe lui donne un petit baiser. Elle casse le bras. Elle soupire.) Nous avons un peu de repos. Piper ne nous pardonnera jamais si nous regardons mal à son enterrement.

(Prue ne peut s'empêcher de sourire à travers les larmes à cela. Elle se lève, regarde le Livre des Ombres, une dernière fois avant de le refermer. Bras dessus, bras dessous, ils exit, fermant la porte derrière eux. Un beat, puis un vent mystérieux retourne notre attention sur le Livre des Ombres. le symbole, le triquetra, sur la couverture commence à briller. Le vent mystérieux ré-ouvre le livre et se transforme comme par magie sur les pages de la dernière Prue sort essayé de lancer: «Pour Appelez une sorcière perdu ... ".)

[Scène: South Bay Services sociaux. Une jeune femme brune, nommée Paige Matthews, est assis à son bureau et apparaît dans un CD dans son ordinateur. Elle tourne son attention vers l'écran d'ordinateur.]

**Femme:** Les services sociaux. Puis-je vous aider?

**Paige:** impression! (Elle remarque qu'un vent mystérieux souffle sa bougie allumée. Elle se lève de sa chaise et fait quelques pas à sa droite. Dos de Paige est activée quand un journal apparaît mystérieusement, atterrissant sur le sol à côté de Paige. Elle se tourne et se penche pour ramasser le journal. Elle regarde autour de lui.)

**Femme:** South Bay Services sociaux. Puis-je vous aider? (Elle regarde le papier, remarquant la section nécrologique, en informant sur la mort de Piper Halliwell et où et quand les funérailles auront lieu le nécrologie lit comme suit:. De Piper Halliwell ... "Services funéraires auront lieu aujourd'hui au Cimetière commémoratif, 11:00 .)

**Cowan:** Paige, vous trouvez cette étude encore? (Le patron de Paige, M. Cowan, sort de son bureau et voit sa lecture de l'article. Il s'approche d'elle.) Paige, m'avez-vous entendu? (Paige continue à garder un œil sur la nécrologie de Prue et attrape sa veste.)

**Paige:** Ouais. C'est dans l'imprimante. Je suis désolé, je dois y aller. (Elle commence à partir.)

**Cowan:** Qu'entendez-vous aller? Allez où? Paige! Hey, Paige!

**Opening Credits**

[Scène: Manoir. Parlor. Il est mis en place pour la suite post-funérailles. Phoebe, habillé pour l'enterrement, régler quelques fleurs sur la table. Elle entre dans le salon, où Victor, vêtu d'un costume sombre, est assis sur la chaise, regardant distraitement le sol en gardant le genre de douleur seulement un parent qui a perdu un enfant sait. Elle donne son papa un petit baiser.]

**Phoebe:** Puis-je vous offrir quelque chose? (Elle lui touche tendrement sur l'épaule. Il lève les yeux vers elle.)

**Victor:** Oh, non merci chérie.

(Eaux Phoebe une plante et violons avec quelques plantes. Phoebe lève les yeux pour trouver Leo entrer dans le salon avec Cole. Deux hommes sont vêtus de costumes.)

**Leo:** Regardez qui est de retour.

**Phoebe:** Cole! (Elle court vers lui et l'embrasse dans ses bras, puis le libère.) J'avais peur que vous n'alliez pas se rendre à l'enterrement.

**Cole:** Eh bien, je - je ne peux pas le faire ... ou, si pas de toute façon. La Source a obtenu tous les chasseurs de primes démoniaque là-bas me chercher.

**Phoebe:** Ouais. Alors, quoi de neuf?

**Cole:** C'est différent. Vous permet d'économiser en fait un autre, me fait un traître - et il ne va pas s'arrêter jusqu'à ce qu'il me trouve et je ne veux pas que cela se produise à l'enterrement de Piper.

**Phoebe:** Donc, nous allons vous protéger.

**Cole:** Vous ne pouvez pas me protéger.

**Phoebe:** Pourquoi pas? Nous sommes toujours sorcières, ne sommes-nous?

**Cole:** Oui, mais vous n'êtes pas les soeurs Halliwell plus.

(Phoebe se retrouve à l', non peint mur partiellement réparé où Piper meurt. Étapes Leo po)

**Leo:** Il a raison, Phoebe. Sans le Pouvoir des Trois ... (Phoebe lève la main.)

**Phoebe:** Je ne comprends pas. N'est-il pas difficile de suivre un démon dans un cimetière, Cole? Vous devez aller. J'ai besoin de vous là-bas.

(Cole hoche la tête. Victor escorte Darryl à travers la porte d'entrée.)

**Darryl:** Hey, comment vas-tu Maintien en place?

**Phoebe:** D'accord. (Elle et câlin Darryl et lentement s'éloigner les uns des autres.) C'est gentil de votre part de vous arrêter.

**Darryl:** le fallait. D'ailleurs, je pensais que vous devez savoir - ils affecter le cas de Piper à un autre inspecteur.

**Leo:** Quelle affaire?

**Darryl:** Quelle affaire? Vous plaisantez? Piper et un éminent médecin ont été tués ici, Leo. Fait beaucoup de presse. Les gens veulent des réponses. Les gens importants.

**Cole:** Alors, quel est ce gars va trouver? Que c'était un tueur démoniaque? Gimme a break.

**Darryl:** Il pourrait. Regardez, vous ne le connaissez pas comme je le fais. Il va continuer à chercher jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve quelque chose, croyez-moi.

Cole: Je ne suis pas inquiet.

**Leo:** Eh bien, je le suis. J'ai vu ce qui s'est passé quand ils ont été exposés comme des sorcières. Temps s'est peut-être inversé, mais il reste coûter Piper sa vie.

**Victor:** vous les gens se mêlent? Pour l'amour de Dieu, nous allons enterrer ma fille aujourd'hui. Ne peut pas attendre?

(Phoebe se déplace sur d'embrasser son père, qui a du mal à tenir l'ensemble.)

[Scène: Prue et la chambre de Léo. Prue est partiellement vêtu, assis en face du miroir, perdue dans ses pensées, se brosser les distraitement ses cheveux. Un temps plus tard, Leo facilite ouvrir la porte et entre.]

**Leo:** Prue? (Elle ne réagit pas, ne cesse de brossage. Léo s'approche d'elle.) Chérie, nous devons aller.

**Prue:** Je ne veux pas y aller.

**Leo:** Pourquoi pas? (Leo s'agenouille à côté d'elle.)

**Prue:** Parce que si je pars, ça va dire que Piper va vraiment pas revenir, et je ne pense pas que je peux gérer ça.

**Leo:** Nous pouvons y faire face ensemble. (Prue secoue la tête.)

**Prue:** Elle a été là toute ma vie. J'ai toujours eu une grande sœur. Et je ne sais pas comment vivre sans celui-ci?

**Leo:** Prue ... (Il va la toucher, mais elle s'éloigne.)

**Prue:** Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas la sauver?

**Leo:** J'ai essayé.

**Prue:** Mais vous ne l'avez pas. Pourquoi ne laissent-ils pas vous sauver, trop?

**Leo:** Les aînés? Ils ne pouvaient pas. Ils n'ont pas ce genre de pouvoir.

**Prue:** Alors qu'est-ce que l'enfer sont-elles bonnes? (Elle se lève, s'éloigne de lui, et trouve un Kleenex. Leo suit.)

**Léo:** Il est normal d'être en colère ...

**Prue:** Je ne suis pas en colère. Je suis énervé! Ne comprenez-vous pas? Vous guéri le mal sœur! Tu m'as sauvé parce que je suis votre putain de femme, et tu aurais sauvé parce qu'elle était le meilleur! Parce qu'elle ... vous devriez ... (Elle perd à nouveau, surmonter. Leo monte derrière elle et cette fois, elle lui permet de tenir son.) Pourquoi ils nous ont vécu tellement de choses pour que ça se termine de cette façon?

[Scène: Underworld. Un chiffre sombre masqué apparaît en face d'une ombre connue comme l'Oracle.]

**Oracle:** Puis-je vu?

**La Source:** Avez-vous trouvé Balthazar?

**Oracle:** Non, quelque chose d'autre ... (Il considère que, pour un temps, puis se retourne et agite sa main griffue à l'oracle. Un effrayant mais sexy jeune femme, se matérialise dans les profondeurs, caressant sa boule de cristal omniprésent.) Quelque chose plus importante, peut-être.

**La Source:** Rien n'est plus important.

**Oracle:** pas même le Charmed Ones?

**La Source:** Les soeurs Halliwell sont morts.

**Oracle:** Pas tous.

**La Source:** Un parti met fin à la menace. Bien sûr, si vous aviez prévu qu'un blanc-cigare allait aider Balthazar sauver sa sorcière, ils seraient tous partis. Soyez reconnaissants que je ne vous transforme pas en serpent.

**Oracle:** Oui, mais alors comment voulez-vous voir dans l'avenir sans moi?

**La Source:** Sans les soeurs Halliwell de s'inquiéter plus, je ne peux pas besoin.

**Oracle:** Mmm. Eh bien, dans ce cas, vous feriez mieux de me garder dans un peu plus longtemps. (La Source tourne le dos à l'Oracle comme elle regarde dans sa boule de cristal, voit fouets de fumée à l'intérieur de la formation.)

**La Source:** Que voyez-vous?

**Oracle:** Je vois - l'appel d'une sorcière sur les vents de l'esprit. Je vois ... un autre.

[Scène: Mausolée. Un beau cercueil de couleur ivoire est assis sur un piédestal au milieu des fleurs. Un ivoire habillé, Wiccan prêtresse se tient devant une soie table d'autel couvert bleu, qui est orné d'un calice de cérémonie. Un attaché, corde d'argent fixe avant le calice, trois bougies allumées entourent, symbolisant la naissance, la mort et la renaissance. Pour les personnes en deuil ignorent, cependant, le service vient à travers une partie traditionnelle, une partie New Age. Prue, Phoebe, Leo, Cole, Darryl, et Victor sont assis près de la prêtresse. Prue et Phoebe tamponner les yeux et Cole garde les yeux ouverts pour tout problème. Le programme de funérailles, qui met à nu le symbole de la triquetra-dessus du nom, lire: "PIPER Halliwell, 1970-2001;" toujours dans nos coeurs "].

**Priestess:** ce qui appartient à la communion et de l'amour. Ce qui appartient au cercle, reste avec nous. La roue tourne. Comme la vie est une journée, de sorte que notre sœur a passé dans la nuit. Rien n'est définitif, et nous qui restons derrière savons qu'un jour, nous serons de nouveau partager le pain et le vin avec notre sœ béni O ', nous disons adieu vous, car vous attendez un nouveau destin.

(Sur ce, elle dénoue la corde d'argent et jette doucement dans le calice. Elle souffle les bougies. Mourners debout, serrant des mains, pleurer, etc Darryl va vers Prue et Phoebe les embrasser et les gens commencent à présenter leurs hommages . Phoebe remercie une autre personne en deuil, puis se tourne vers le dernier des pleureuses, qu'elle ne reconnaît pas -. Paige, qui se déplace sur anxieusement)

**Paige:** Je suis vraiment désolé pour votre perte.

**Phoebe:** Je vous remercie. (Paige commence à partir.) Comment savez-vous Piper? Du travail?

**Paige:** Non Juste ... simplement du monde, vous savez.

**Phoebe:** On se connaît?

**Paige:** Non Je ne ... Je ne le pense pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, mes condoléances.

**Phoebe:** Je vous remercie. (Phoebe serre la main de Paige - puis se fait frapper avec une prémonition puissant: Paige est sur un toit héliport de gratte-ciel Elle crie comme elle serre les yeux fermés dans la crainte que les gestes de Shax de démons et envoie un souffle concessive vers elle pour la tuer Phoebe.. trébuche sur le sol après ses extrémités de prémonition.)

**Prue:** Phoebe.

**Leo:** Phoebe?

(Prue, Léo, Victor, et Cole se précipiter vers elle comme Paige, oublieux, mais ne voulant pas rester dans les parages, feuilles. Léo et Victor aide Phoebe se lèvent.)

**Prue:** Êtes-vous d'accord?

**Phoebe:** Je l'ai vu ... le démon qui a tué Piper.

**Leo:** Shax? Que faisait-il?

**Phoebe:** Il tuait cette fille.

**Prue:** Quelle fille?

**Phoebe:** Celui que je parlais juste. On doit aller la retrouver ...

(Bounty Hunters 2 matérialisent soudainement des deux côtés de Cole et immédiatement le feu des éclairs à lui. Plongées Cole, tout en évitant à peine les boulons, qui soufflent jusqu'à l'autel.)

**Leo:** Allez. Allez.

(Leo elle tire derrière un pilier pour la sécurité. Victor regarde avec incrédulité. Cole rouleaux, se heurte à feu, vaincre Bounty Hunter # 2, mais Bounty Hunter # 3 apparaît. Avant qu'il ne puisse tuer Cole, cependant, Phoebe monte et l'assomme au sol avec un expert mouvement d'arts martiaux. Elle a ensuite se cache derrière une statue.)

**Prue:** Arrête ça. (Bounty Hunter # 3 tours à feu à Phoebe, mais Cole met le feu à une boule d'énergie à la Bounty Hunter, lui exploser dans une gerbe d'étincelles de feu. Prue laisse échapper une irritation, colère cri.) Arrêtez-le! Arrête! Arrête! Damn it! C'est l'enterrement de Piper, pour l'amour de Dieu! Ne pouvons-nous au moins enterrer en paix! Est-ce trop demander?

(Elle renverse un vase de fleurs. Elle a ensuite tempêtes en larmes.)

**Commercial Break**

[Scène: Manoir. Phoebe travaille lentement son chemin à travers les personnes en deuil, qui sont de boire du café, manger des viandes froides, et le partage des histoires. Elle donne à la femme une plaque.]

**Femme:** Je vous remercie. (Phoebe se dirige vers Léo et Cole.)

**Phoebe:** Je ne la vois nulle part.

**Leo:** Qui?

**Phoebe:** La fille de ma prémonition. (A passant deuil, entendant cela, réagit calmement. Leo, voyant que, tire Phoebe à l'escalier principal, où ils peuvent avoir un peu d'intimité.)

**Leo:** Phoebe, tu dois être plus prudent.

**Phoebe:** Je suis désolé.

**Cole:** Vous ne vous ai pas reconnue à partir de n'importe où? (Elle soupire.)

**Phoebe:** Eh bien, elle avait l'air familier comme je l'ai vue quelque part. Mais de toute façon, nous sommes arrivés à la retrouver avant la nuit, sinon ...

(Phoebe glisse un vase de fleurs sur un pouce, puis revenir. Cole saisit doucement le bras avec un air préoccupé.)

**Cole:** Chérie, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

**Phoebe:** Euh, je nettoie.

**Cole:** Vous n'avez pas propre. Vous détestez nettoyage.

**Phoebe:** Je sais ... mais c'est mieux que de tomber en morceaux, n'est-ce pas?

**Leo:** Peut-être que vous devriez juste essayer de se concentrer sur la jeune fille. Vous avez dit avoir été attaquée sur un toit?

**Phoebe:** Ouais. Une avec un héliport ... mais c'est un grand bâtiment, même si, il y avait beaucoup de Taller ceux autour de lui.

**Leo:** Ok, donc nous avons juste besoin de comprendre quel bâtiment il était avant Shax fait. (Prue se dirige vers eux.)

**Prue:** Et faire quoi exactement? Vous ne pouvez pas vaincre Shax, non sans le Pouvoir des Trois.

**Phoebe:** Mais vous l'avez fait et Piper. (Prue soupire.)

**Prue:** C'est parce que Piper était le plus fort. Essayer de le faire sans elle serait un suicide.

**Phoebe:** Peut-être, mais j'ai eu cette prémonition pour une raison, Prue. Cette fille est notre innocent, nous devons donc essayer de sauver son.

**Prue :** Qui a dit? Pourquoi avons-nous?

**Leo:** Prue ...

**Prue:** Quoi? Pensez-vous vraiment attendre que nous continuons à faire ce genre de choses après ce qui s'est passé? Pour garder risquer nos vies? Ont-ils?

**Leo:** Prue, baisser d'un ton ...

**Prue:** Non, Leo, je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas faire ça, d'accord? C'est-C'est fini! Vous pouvez leur dire que nous avons enterré leurs soeurs Halliwell précieux lorsque nous avons enterré notre sœur. (Elle tourne et traque les escaliers. Leo commence à suivre, mais Phoebe l'arrête.)

**Phoebe:** Non, laisse son être. Elle a besoin d'être seul. Ecoute, je ne sais pas où nous allons partir d'ici, mais je sais que je ne peux pas laisser mourir cette fille ... surtout pas par le même démon qui a tué Piper.

**Cole:** La question demeure, comment allez-vous arrêter Shax sans le Pouvoir des Trois-à-dire le sort vaincre?

**Phoebe:** J'espère que un démon et une sorcière lutter ensemble pourrait être suffisant. Intéressé?

**Cole:** Pourquoi pas? Il est mieux assis autour d'attente pour le prochain chasseur de primes à l'attaque. (Phoebe se déplace alors le match avec Cole.)

**Victor:** Je vous remercie d'être terminée. Cela signifie tellement pour les filles.

**Phoebe:** papa. Excusez-moi, Aaron. (Elle lui tire dessus.) Nous devons y aller. Serez-vous d'accord?

**Victor:** Aller où?

**Cole:** Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas le savoir. (Avant de Victor ne puisse réagir, ils se tournent pour voir Darryl entrer et approcher avec Cortez, manteau et cravate, self-made, les yeux ne jamais manquer un truc.)

**Darryl:** Phoebe. Victor. Désolé à ce sujet, mais l'inspecteur Cortez a tenu à rencontrer aujourd'hui ...

**Cortez:** Je voulais juste adresser mes plus sincères condoléances.

**Phoebe:** Je vous remercie.

**Victor:** Merci.

**Cole:** Je vais chercher la voiture. (Il sort du manoir.)

**Darryl:** Où es Prue?

**Phoebe:** l'étage. Elle ne se sent pas bien.

**Cortez:** compréhensible. J'ai perdu une sœur une fois, je sais combien il est difficile. Nous allons trouver le monstre qui a fait ça à ta sœur, Mme Halliwell. Je vous le promets. (Phoebe et Darryl échange un regard. Cortez s'en aperçoit.) J'ai dit quelque chose?

**Phoebe:** Non, euh, c'est juste le mot, monstre.

**Cortez:** Eh bien, c'est ce qu'il était - sinon comment décririez-vous quelqu'un de si méchant? Nous devons arrêter avant qu'il ne frappe à nouveau.

**Phoebe:** Je ne pourrais pas être plus d'accord. Si vous voulez bien, inspecteur ... excusez (Elle va partir, mais Cortez ne l'arrête.)

**Cortez:** Je sais ce qu'est un moment c'est difficile pour vous et votre sœur, Mme Halliwell, mais nous avons vraiment besoin de parler.

**Victor:** Mais pas maintenant.

**Cortez:** Bien sûr. Désolé (Il détient le regard de Phoebe pour un temps mal à l'aise, permet alors qu'elle quitter. Darryl, intéressé, en regardant Cortez.)

[Couper au grenier. Prue est en colère met cinq bougies allumées dans un cercle perdez sur le sol devant le Livre des Ombres.]

Prue: Je suis une sorcière, bon sang. J'ai convoqué les gens avant et je vais convoquer Piper maintenant que ça vous plaise ou non! Pas plus de jeux, plus de jouer de la bonne sorcière. (Elle va à la livre, qui est ouvert au sort.) Je veux parler à ma soeur. Je dois parler à ma sœur. À tout le moins, vous me devez bien ça. (Prue prend une grande respiration âme-nettoyage, puis éclats au Salon du livre.) "Voici ces mots. Entendez mon esprit cri de l'autre côté. Venez à moi, je t'appelle. Traversez maintenant le Great Divide». (À l'intérieur du cercle, lumières magiques blancs, commencez toujours aussi lentement à apparaître. Prue regarde, sa colère remplacé par l'émerveillement plein d'espoir, comme elle pas de plus, en anticipant l'apparition de Piper, mais est, au contraire, surpris de voir le fantôme de grammes. Grams)?

**Grams:** Bonjour, ma chérie. Comment allez-vous?

**Prue:** Comment suis-je? Vous plaisantez? Ne vous les gars reçoivent pas les nouvelles là-haut?

**Grams:** Je voulais dire, comment tu tiens le coup?

**Prue:** Pas très bien. Je suis un peu perdu. Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas venu plus tôt? Quand j'ai appelé après ...

**Grammes:** je ne pouvais pas, Prue. J'étais ... occupé.

**Prue:** Tu étais occupé?

**Grammes:** j'étais avec Piper.

**Prue:** Oh. Bien sûr, vous étiez. Droit. Eh bien, c'est logique. Est-ce qu'elle va bien?

**Grammes:** Ta mère et moi l'aident à travers cela.

**Prue:** Mais comment est-elle?

**Grams:** Je ne suis pas autorisé à vous dire maintenant ... comme vous n'êtes pas autorisé à la voir, du moins pas pendant un certain temps de toute façon.

**Prue:** Mais, pourquoi?

**Grammes:** parce que voir Piper en ce moment, lui parler, la laisse en vie pour vous. Qui vous empêche d'être en mesure de passer avec votre vie, de poursuivre votre destin.

**Prue:** Qu'est-ce le destin? Okay. C'est fini. C'est fait. Piper est parti. Et je ...

**Grams:** Je sais, chérie. Je sais ... mais si il ya une chose que vous avez appris au cours des trois dernières années, c'est qu'il ya une raison pour tout ... ce qui signifie qu'il ya une raison à cela aussi. Vous êtes destin attend toujours. béni soit.

(Elle disparaît dans le même tourbillon de lumières blanches qui l'a amenée à Prue.)

[Scène: Underworld. La Source se matérialise dans un affichage de feu.]

**La Source:** N'importe quoi? (L'Oracle, toujours enroulé autour de son enfumée boule de cristal, lève les yeux de lui.)

**Oracle:** Malheureusement, depuis la dernière attaque, Balthazar a été très difficile à atteindre -

**La Source:** Laisser Balthazar pour les chasseurs de primes. Qu'en est-il de l'autre?

(Vagues de l'Oracle confiance de sa main sur la boule de cristal.)

**Oracle:** Son avenir est de plus en plus clair. Et, paraît-il, de courte durée ... (La boule de cristal montre fumée tourbillonnant à l'intérieur car il commence à se former dans l'image d'une femme qui danse, Paige.)

[Scène: P3. Paige est la danse avec son petit ami, Shane. Le club est sautillant - feux d'une bande chaude jusqu'à l'endroit. La chanson se termine, les acclamations de la foule, puis Paige et Shane dérives vers leur table et Sit. Paige semble distrait, lointain.]

**Shane:** Vous allez bien?

**Paige:** Moi? Oui, pourquoi?

**Shane:** Eh bien, vous semblez ... un peu plus calme que d'habitude. Voilà tout.

**Paige:** Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je ne suis pas comme cela tout le temps.

**Shane:** Eh bien, nous avons été ensemble depuis un mois maintenant. Donc, je pense que je sais. (Pour une serveuse en passant) Euh, bon, peut-on obtenir un couple de longs cous?

**Serveuse:** Bien sûr.

**Paige:** (Pour serveuse) Make Mine A l'eau minérale, s'il vous plaît?

**Serveuse:** Mm-mmm.

**Paige:** (Pour serveuse) Merci. (La serveuse prend note de l'ordre et les feuilles.) Voilà pour la façon dont vous me connaissez cow-boy. Je ne bois pas. J'avais l'habitude d'avoir une sorte de problème lors de liquides ... beaucoup de problèmes, en fait, mais c'est tout derrière moi.

**Shane:** Voulez-vous aller ailleurs, ou ...?

**Paige:** Non, non, non, je me plais ici. Mon Dieu. Je devrais. Je viens de P3 pour la dernière année ou deux, sur et en dehors. Je veux dire, depuis que ...

**Shane:** Depuis quoi?

**Paige:** Oh, tant pis. C'est ennuyeux. (Pause) D'accord, mais si je vous dis tout sur Paige et que vous l'utilisez contre moi, je vais sortir ma poupée vaudou et vous rendre désolé que vous êtes un homme. (Pause) Alors ma triste histoire, c'est que je suis adopté, seulement ce n'est pas si triste parce que j'aimais mes parents, Dieu reste. Ainsi, après leur mort, je suis allé chercher ma mère de naissance, l'espoir d'obtenir quelques réponses. (Elle commence à griffonner sur une serviette.) Je suis allé à la police, a trouvé l'église, je suis largué au ... J'ai vérifié autour. Je pensais qu'elle a dû vécu près d'ici, vous savez? Ils ont même pensé que je pourrais j'ai été ... liée aux sœurs Halliwell pour une minute, mais leur maman est morte il ya longtemps, alors j'ai laissé tomber là-dessus.

**Shane:** Eh bien, avez-vous déjà rencontré les sœurs, leur demander ou à ...

**Paige:** Ouais c'est vrai. "Salut. Je pense que votre maman pourrait m'avez abandonné à la naissance. Qu'est-ce qu'on mange?" Non, je ne le pense pas. (La serveuse leur apporte leurs boissons, permettant Paige se pencher en arrière, essayez de mettre fin à ce sujet douloureux. Shane, cependant, se soucie, veut en savoir plus.)

**Serveuse:** Vous êtes.

**Paige:** Merci.

**Serveuse:** Vous êtes les bienvenus

**Shane:** Alors ça, ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi vous continuez à venir ici.

**Paige:** Eh bien, l'une des sœurs ... il appartient, alors ... Je ne sais pas. J'imagine que je me sens un peu - relié en quelque sorte. C'est pourquoi je suis allé à l'enterrement aujourd'hui. Je me sentais comme si je devais le faire. Okay. J'ai l'air certifiably fou. Good job, Paige. Way un aller. (Shane, touché, elle se tait en se penchant et en lui donnant un baiser. Elle répond, puis tire légèrement vers l'arrière, ce qui lui permet de montrer la vulnérabilité.) Ne me blesse pas, d'accord? Je ne peux pas supporter plus en ce moment. (Sa réponse est un autre baiser, plus profonde et significative. Elle accepte, renvoie la passion. Ils se séparent, regarder dans les yeux de chacun. Hers sont en feu.) Allez. J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer.

(Shane jette précipitamment un vingt sur la table. Ils quittent. L'serviette en papier, Paige a été griffonner sur avait un dessin d'une version approximative de la triquetra, le Pouvoir des Trois.)

[Scène: construction de gratte-ciel. Phoebe, emmitouflé dans la salle d'observation, regarde à travers les jumelles. Cole s'approche par derrière, la remise Phoebe une tasse de thermostat de café.]

**Cole:** ici. (Phoebe abaisse les jumelles, tour à tour de prendre la coupe.)

**Phoebe:** Oh, merci. Je pense que c'est le bon endroit. Mais peut-être que nous devrions essayer un des autres toits juste pour être sûr.

**Cole:** Ou peut-être que nous devrions suivre vos premiers instincts et rester ici.

**Phoebe:** D'accord. Mais, si je me trompe? Cette fille va se faire tuer.

**Cole:** Vous ne pouvez pas enregistrer chaque innocent, Phoebe, ou arrêter tous les démons. (Il serre dans ses bras par derrière.)

**Phoebe:** Ouais. Eh bien, je dois arrêter celui-ci. J'espère seulement que par moi en disant le sort vaincre, il lui blesse assez que vous pouvez l'emmener. (Cole se blottit derrière.)

**Cole:** J'ai une meilleure idée. Que diriez-vous, vous et moi allez quelque part? Vous savez? Déposez la face de la terre ensemble, disparaître?

**Phoebe:** Hmm. Ne me tente pas.

**Cole:** Les choses ont changé, Phoebe. Nous ne pouvons pas prétendre que nous ne pouvons plus continuer comme ça. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que la source me trouve, ce qui signifie que chaque minute que vous êtes avec moi, vous êtes en danger.

**Phoebe:** J'ai perdu trop de déjà Cole. Je ne vais pas vous perdre, aussi. (Elle tend son regard, il ne va nulle part. Ensuite, il l'embrasse et regarde devant elle, plisse les yeux, en voyant quelque chose.)

**Cole:** Oh, on dirait que vos instincts avaient raison.

**Phoebe:** On doit miroitement là-bas! (Elle se tourne et soulève des jumelles.)

**Cole:** Et lui dire quoi? C'est un démon va attaque? Je pense que nous devrions rester ici. (Ils attendent que Paige, inconscient du danger qui se profile, mène une Shane réticents au centre de l'héliport.)

**Shane:** Vous ne craignez pas qu'on va se faire prendre?

**Paige:** J'aime un élément de danger. (Elle lâche sa main, puis tourne autour, les bras tendus large, regardant les étoiles, gratuit). Oh. Regardez les étoiles. Ils sont si beaux! Ils me font sentir ... gratuit. (Elle enlève sa veste légèrement Il l'embrasse. Pendant ce temps, Phoebe abaisse les jumelles et se détourne. Cole est toujours à la recherche).

**Phoebe:** D'accord, des idées?

**Cole:** Un couple. (Phoebe lui claque.)

**Phoebe:** Je voulais dire à propos de ce que nous faisons maintenant. Je veux dire, nous ne pouvons pas continuer à regarder, ce n'est pas juste.

(Cole prend les jumelles de Phoebe et jette un regard.)

**Cole:** Tu as raison. Nous ne devrions pas continuer à regarder. (Phoebe bloque son point de vue.)

**Phoebe:** D'accord, très bien. (Une tornade mobile matérialise hors de l'air et les courses vers les amateurs avertis. Du démon, Shax, apparaît et déclenche une explosion commotion. Paige ouvre les yeux à la dernière seconde et voit au-dessus de l'épaule de Shane.)

**Paige:** Shane!

(L'explosion a fait Shane aller voler à reculons, se assommant. Cris Paige. Shax jette une autre explosion commotion à Paige. Paige crie et orbes aller et retour, se rendant compte qu'elle est encore en vie, en quelque sorte. Paige se tourne dans l'autre sens et fonctionne sur le toit tour accès. Shax, surpris de sa capacité à orbe, redevient une tornade et suit.)

**Phoebe:** Elle s'éclipsa! (Paige s'enfuit.) Elle s'éclipsa - que tu viens de voir ça?

**Cole:** Come on! (Cole et son miroite saisit sortir avec elle.)

[Dans Paige, courir pour sa vie, gambade dans les escaliers sur le podium puis s'arrête comme elle entend le bruit sinistre de la tornade approchait. Elle tourne lentement pour voir Shax debout là-bas. Mais avant qu'il puisse lancer une autre explosion commotion, il s'arrête comme il voit Cole et Phoebe miroitement po Paige tours, juste à temps pour voir la fin de la queue du miroitement, choqué.]

**Paige:** Qu'est-ce?

**Phoebe:** Get Outta ici! Dépêchez-vous! Go! Go! (Cole tire une boule d'énergie à Shax, mais il lui fazes peine. Il tire uns les autres comme Paige, paniqué, prend son envol en courant les escaliers.)

**Cole:** Dites le sort, que diable!

**Phoebe:** Mal vent qui souffle, ce qui forme ci-dessous. Pas plus que vous pouvez habiter. La mort vous prend avec ce sort. (Shax, cependant, réussit à descendre une explosion commotion à Cole, qui l'assomme sur le rail d'escalier. Tout comme Shax, à l'agonie, se transforme en vent et des stries loin de la scène fantomatique. Phoebe, affolée, court à le bord. Cole dégringole de cinq étages, mais juste avant qu'il crêpes, il récupère assez miroiter out.) Cole! (Cole scintille à côté de Phoebe, qui a halètements et émotionnellement étreint, de peur qu'elle lui a presque perdu.) Qui était trop près ...

**Cole:** C'est bon, je vais bien. Je ne sais pas à propos de votre innocence.

**Commercial Break**

[Scène: Manoir. Cuisine. Leo discute avec Cole et Phoebe avec ce qu'ils disent. Prue est en arrière-plan.]

**Leo:** Êtes-vous sûr elle s'éclipsa? Etes-vous sûr que ce n'était pas quelque chose d'autre?

**Phoebe:** Léo, elle a disparu. Un blanc éclatant, trucs brillants venus et puis elle a réapparu. Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être?

**Leo:** Il n'a tout simplement pas de sens.

**Cole:** Pourquoi pas?

**Leo:** Parce que pourquoi Shax vouloir tuer un blanc-cigare?

**Cole:** Peut-être ne sait-il pas que c'est une blanche légère.

**Leo:** Droite, la source envoie son assassin personnel, mais ne sait pas qui il est après? (Prue, dans le fond, claque les pots qu'elle a laver, visiblement.)

**Phoebe:** (Pour Leo) Est-il possible qu'elle ne savait pas qu'elle était un blanc-cigare?

**Leo:** No. Pourquoi?

**Cole:** Parce qu'elle a agi comme si elle n'en avait pas. Elle a agi aussi surpris que nous étions quand elle s'éclipsa.

**Leo:** Eh bien cela ne fait pas de sens non plus.

**Phoebe:** Okay, pourquoi n'allez-vous pas vous et demandez aux aînés qui ne font sens si on ne va pas risquer à nouveau nos vies? (Leo regarde Prue.)

**Leo:** Je reviens tout de suite. (Il orbes out. Phoebe lui couvre les yeux.)

**Cole:** Peut-être que je devrais, euh, aller de l'autre côté et voir ce que je peux trouver. (Phoebe le regarde.)

**Phoebe:** Non

**Cole:** Je serai prudent. Nobody'll me voir. En outre, il pourrait être bon pour moi de redescendre, confus des chasseurs de primes qui pourraient être en train de me suivre. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne vais pas disparaître.

(Cole embrasse Phoebe sur la joue et brille dehors. Prue est penché au-dessus de l'évier et Phoebe se rapproche de sa sœur.)

**Phoebe:** Hey, tu vas bien?

**Prue:** Ouais. Bien sûr, pourquoi pas? Nous pourrions avoir un autre enterrement demain. Je veux dire, tous les plats sont sortis et nous savons à peu près qui inviter. (Elle détient une petite serviette blanche dans sa main et fait face à Phoebe.)

**Phoebe:** Prue ...

**Prue:** Dis-moi une chose. Êtes-vous fou ou vous êtes tout simplement stupide? Nous enterrons Piper ce matin et vous partez ce soir et joignons près de lui. C'est quoi le problème avec vous?

**Phoebe:** Je tentais de sauver un innocent.

**Prue:** Non Tu essayais de te faire tuer, ce qui est cette famille fait le mieux c'est se faire tuer. (Elle jette la serviette sur un compteur de frustration et de colère.) N'est-il pas évident maintenant que notre seul destin est de mourir? Et vous faites cela trop facile pour eux, Phoebe. Vous êtes en train de marcher en plein dedans!(Phoebe embrasse Prue.)

**Phoebe:** Je suis tellement désolé.

**Prue:** Je ne peux pas tout gérer en ce moment, et je ne peux certainement pas manipuler perdre une autre soeur.

[Scène: L'hôpital. Paige entre dans la chambre de Shane. Il est assis sur son lit.]

**Shane:** Paige.

**Paige:** Hey.

**Shane:** Qu'est-il arrivé?

**Paige:** Shane, je me sens si mal. J'ai eu peur et j'ai couru.

**Shane:** Bien sûr.

**Paige:** Êtes-vous d'accord? Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent?

**Shane:** C'est pas grand chose, juste un peu de commotion cérébrale.

**Paige:** Oh, non.

**Shane:** Non, je vais bien. Ils ne seraient pas de me libérer si je n'étais pas, non? Je suis juste content que tu ailles bien, aussi.

**Paige:** Oui, eh bien, physiquement en tout cas.

**Shane:** Avez-vous parlé aux flics encore?

**Paige:** Non Pourquoi?

**Shane:** Pourquoi? Ils veulent savoir qui nous a attaqués, c'est pourquoi. I - Je leur ai dit que vous l'avez vu.

**Paige:** Tu as fait quoi?

**Shane:** Eh bien, vous l'avez fait. N'avez-vous pas? (Cortez entre dans la salle.)

**Cortez:** N'avez-vous?

**Paige:** Qui êtes-vous?

**Cortez:** Inspecteur Cortez, homicide. Je voudrais vous poser quelques questions.

**Shane:** Patientez, homicide? Personne n'a été assassinés.

**Cortez:** Sur la base de la MO, si c'est le même auteur, je crois, qui vous fait juste chanceux. Il a tué deux personnes la semaine dernière, violemment, l'un d'eux une jeune femme qui avait l'air un peu comme vous.

**Paige:** Piper.

**Cortez:** Piper Halliwell. Avez-vous la connaissez?

**Paige:** Non Non, pas vraiment.

**Shane:** Eh bien, d'une manière que vous avez fait, non?

**Cortez:** Quelle voie était-ce? Étiez-vous de ses amies ou amis de ses sœurs?

**Paige:** Non, pas des amis.

**Cortez:** Alors quoi? Bon, écoutez. I - Je sais que tu sais quelque chose. Je peux le voir dans tes yeux. Tout comme je sais qu'ils savent quelque chose, aussi. Si vous essayez de les protéger de toute façon, je vais me renseigner.

**Paige:** Eh bien, dans ce cas, je n'ai rien à craindre. (Elle embrasse Shane.) Vous vous reposez-vous. Je serai de retour. (Pour Cortez) Excusez-moi.

(Paige quitte la pièce.)

[Scène Manor. Phoebe s'assoit à côté de la cheminée. Prue se dirige vers elle et lui tend une tasse de thé.]

**Prue:** Ici, cela devrait aider. C'est camomille. J'avais trois tasses. (Prue prend place sur le sol à côté de Phoebe.)

**Phoebe:** Merci. (Elle prend une gorgée et met de côté.) Ne semble pas vrai, ça?

**Prue:** Non Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire avec tous ses trucs? Qu'allons-nous faire avec sa voiture?

**Phoebe:** Je ne sais pas. Vendre, je suppose.

**Prue:** Sauf si vous voulez.

**Phoebe:** Non (Elle tend les mains avec Prue.) On va passer à travers ça, tu sais. Nous devons juste rester ensemble. (Léo apparaît dans la pièce.) Eh bien?

**Leo:** Eh bien, ils ne savent rien sur elle, alors elle n'est certainement pas un blanc-cigare.

**Phoebe:** Alors pourquoi ne peut-elle orbe, Leo?

**Leo:** Ils ne peuvent pas l'expliquer. (Les deux Prue et Phoebe se lèvent.)

**Phoebe:** Alors comment est-il possible qu'ils ne kn ... (Cole miroite dans la salle.)

**Cole:** Ouf. Désolé j'ai pris si longtemps. J'ai dû esquiver un couple de chasseurs de primes.

**Leo:** Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose?

**Cole:** Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que j'ai découvert. Il s'avère que la source ne pense pas qu'elle soit un blanc-cigare du tout. (Il s'assied sur le bras.) En fait, il pense qu'elle pourrait être un autre ... Charmed One. C'est pourquoi il a mis Shax sur elle. Il a pensé qu'il a terminé le Pouvoir des Trois. Maintenant, il a peur que cette fille peut en quelque sorte reconstituer.

**Phoebe:** Non, mais ce n'est pas possible. Est-ce possible? (Leo hausse les épaules. Piper commence à décoller.) Prue?

**Cole:** Prue? (Les autres suivent son. Prue va au grenier et se dirige vers le livre.)

**Phoebe:** Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

**Prue:** Je vais demander grammes ce qui se passe, en fait.

**Phoebe:** Grams?

**Prue:** Mm-hmm. Votre destin attend toujours, dit-elle. Il ya une raison pour tout, dit-elle. Donc, il est temps d'appeler son cul transparent revenir ici et de savoir exactement ce que la raison est.

**Phoebe:** D'accord, mais ce devrait ...

**Prue:** ".. Voici ces mots entendre mon esprit cri de l'autre côté Venez à moi, je t'appelle Traversez maintenant le Great Divide.!"

(Elle laisse échapper un soupir semi-satisfait. Grammes apparaît dans une lumière vive.)

**Grammes:** Prue? Pourquoi appelez-vous? P-Phoebe, wha-ce qui se passe?

**Prue:** Grams, pourquoi la Source pense que les soeurs Halliwell peuvent être reconstituées?

**Grammes:** je fais - je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

**Prue:** Tu sais quoi, Grams? Vous étiez un menteur moche quand tu étais vivant, et maintenant comme un fantôme, vous êtes pire.

**Phoebe:** Si vous savez quelque chose, Grams, vous avez à nous dire. Nous méritons de savoir.

**Grams:** Je ne peux pas. Je suis tenu au secret.

**Phoebe:** Par qui?

**Patty:** par moi. (Patty apparaît juste à côté de grammes dans une lumière vive.) Par moi.

**Prue:** maman?

[Coupure bas. Cortez et Darryl entrer dans le manoir. Cortez tient une lampe de poche.]

**Darryl:** Tu ne peux pas entrer ici comme ça. (Cortez s'arrête.)

**Cortez:** Mandat de perquisition dit que je peux.

**Darryl:** qu'est-ce que vous cherchez?

**Cortez:** Vous attendez-vous vraiment que je crois que vous ne savez pas, inspecteur? Suivez-moi et baisser d'un ton. (Il continue de chercher.)

[Couper au grenier. Patty explique à ses filles comme elle arpente.]

**Patty:** Nous n'avons rien dit à personne parce que nous avions peur qu'il y aurait des représailles, peur, vous filles seraient dîné vos pouvoirs. Votre droit d'aînesse. C'est arrivé après que votre père et moi ont divorcé, quand Sam et moi étions ensemble.

**Cole:** (Pour Leo) Sam?

**Leo:** Son blanc léger.

**Cole:** Hmm. Les pommes ne tombent pas loin de l'arbre défendu, je vois.

**Prue:** Chut! (Pour Patty) Allez.

**Patty:** Vous étiez tous les deux bambins. Vous avez pensé maman a un peu de graisse. (Elle sourit.) Vous n'avez jamais su que j'étais enceinte.

**Grams:** Je suis le seul qui connaissait.

**Patty:** Et Sam, évidemment.

**Grammes:** droite. Eh bien, oui, bien sûr.

**Patty:** Nous voulions garder le bébé, bien sûr. Mais la mère -

**Grams:** Eh bien, je - je savais que ce serait désastreux. Vous savez, avant et Leo, Piper, ce n'était pas simplement interdite. Il était impensable pour les sorcières soient blancs avec des briquets. Je veux dire, et encore moins avoir des enfants avec eux.

**Patty:** Donc, c'est pourquoi nous avons dû - pourquoi nous avons décidé ... de donner le bébé. Sam et moi avons pris son à une église locale dès qu'elle est née. Et nous avons demandé à la nonne là pour trouver une maison pour elle, et elle a trouvé une. Un très, très bon accueil.

**Grams:** Oui.

**Leo:** Explique pourquoi les Anciens ne connaissaient pas son sujet. (Il regarde les sœurs.)

**Phoebe:** Très bien, tenez-le. Attendez une minute. Est-ce que vous me dites, que cette fille, notre innocent, est vraiment ... notre sœur?

**Patty:** Votre petite sœur.

**Grams:** Leur bébé demi-sœur.

**Patty:** Mais par ma moitié, ce qui lui a sorcière sœur fait. Eh bien, en fait, pas encore. Pas avant que tous les trois sont réunis ici par le livre. Tout comme avant.

**Grammes:** Charmed. Encore une fois.

**Cole:** Et je pensais que ma famille était foutu. (Prue donne un look Cole. Cortez entre dans le grenier, en voyant les deux fantômes là-bas. Tout le monde est un peu abasourdi. Darryl est juste derrière lui.)

**Cortez:** Eh bien, je serai damné.

**Commercial Break**

[Scène: Grenier. Continuer d'avant.]

**Prue:** Darryl, fais quelque chose!

**Darryl:** C'est un flic, Piper. Et il a un mandat de perquisition.

**Cortez:** Et croyez-moi, j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais depuis. (Cole se déplace légèrement vers Cortez. Il vise son arme sur lui.) Ah-ah-ah-ah. Ne bougez pas. Je tire.

**Cole:** alors si vous I.

**Leo:** Cole ...

**Phoebe:** Inspecteur Ok, il suffit de mettre l'arme. Il ya une très bonne explication de tout cela. N'hésitez pas à sonner en tout temps, les gars.

**Cortez:** Toute ma vie, je soupçonne la magie noire était vrai, qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus. J'ai donc sembler trop de choses horribles dans le travail d'en douter, pas le moins qui sont les deux meurtres qui ont eu lieu ici.

**Prue:** Attendez. Vous nous accusez?

**Cortez:** Je viens de commencer à vous accuser, dame!

**Grams:** Très bien, très bien. Vous nous avez pris. Félicitations. Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Tirez-nous?

**Phoebe:** Facile, Grams. Pas tous d'entre nous sont morts, vous vous souvenez?

**Leo:** Très bien, écoutez, vous ne pouvez pas nous arrêter, surtout pas. Personne ne pourra jamais te croire.

**Cortez:** Peut-être pas au premier abord. Je suis en train de tout cet endroit sous surveillance constante. Je enregistrant chacun de vos mouvements. Tôt ou tard, je vais attraper vous faire quelque chose euh, surnaturel, et puis ... (Darryl frappe Cortez avec l', mais de son fusil. Il tombe au sol.)

**Darryl:** Je pense que vous avez vécu suffisamment aujourd'hui, hein?

**Prue:** Je vous remercie. (Phoebe se dirige vers Darryl.)

**Phoebe:** Darryl, allez, sortez d'ici. Nous ne voulons pas que vous preniez l'automne pour cela.

**Darryl:** Non, ça va.

**Phoebe:** Non, ce n'est pas le cas. C'est notre problème. Il veut nous exposer, pas vous. Prenons soin de cela, s'il vous plaît?

**Darryl:** Si vous avez besoin de moi, vous savez où me trouver, hein? (Phoebe hoche la tête et se tourne vers Cole. Darryl quitte le manoir.)

**Cole:** Elle ne résout pas votre problème. Il va se réveiller un jour. Vous venez d'acheter vous-même un certain temps.

**Leo:** Qu'est-ce que vous allez en avoir besoin, surtout si vous êtes veux sauver votre ...

**Phoebe:** Soeur?

**Grams:** Eh bien, qu'attendez-vous pour? Il suffit d'écrire un sort. Débarrassez-vous de lui.

**Phoebe:** Euh, se débarrasser de lui?

**Grams:** Eh bien, vous savez ce que je veux dire. Videz-le quelque part. N'importe où. Avec toutes les sorcières dans cette salle, qu'on devrait pouvoir faire quelque chose avec lui. Je veux dire, tout commence rimes. Euh, le ramener, emmener. Enlevez lui maintenant. Ne pas lui permettre de rester.

(Elle fait signe à Phoebe.)

**Phoebe:** Oh. Euh. Nous appelons les esprits pour aider à réparer et lui envoyer hors de ... Tombouctou. (Cortez disparaît du sol.) Whoa. Il a travaillé.

**Prue:** Tombouctou? Vous l'avez envoyé à Tombouctou?

**Phoebe:** Bon, eh bien, c'était la seule chose que je pouvais penser que rimé avec défaire.

**Cole:** Ne vous inquiétez pas. Euh, je vais le trouver. (Cole brille à l'extérieur.)

**Prue:** Bon, eh bien c'est beaucoup trop pour moi à gérer. Beaucoup trop.

**Patty:** Personne ne peut vous blâmer d'être en colère, ma chérie.

**Piper:** Angry? Ouais, je suis en colère. Euh, je suis confus et tu sais quoi? Ce - c'est juste fou. Vous ne pouvez pas flotter ici après toutes ces années et aller, "Oh mon dieu, j'ai oublié, en passant, vous avez une sœur." Surtout pas aujourd'hui de tous les jours.

**Patty:** Je sais que c'est beaucoup, ma chérie. Plus que n'importe qui devrait avoir à traiter, mais vous allez devoir faire face à la meilleure façon vous savez comment. Perdre Piper, l'apprentissage d'une autre sœur ... c'est votre, chemin. C'est votre destin. En colère contre elle, pleurer sur mon sort, mais ne pas le combattre. Ou ce que vous consommez.

**Grammes:** Come on, Patty. Le reste est à eux. (Grams et Patty disparaissent. Prue, Phoebe, Leo tête en bas.)

**Leo:** Je ne peux pas sentir où elle est parce qu'elle est techniquement pas une sorcière encore.

**Phoebe:** D'accord, donc tout ce que nous devons aller sur, c'est que l'église que maman mentionné et la nonne.

**Prue:** Bon, mettons une chose au clair. Je fais seulement ce pour la sauver. Je ne suis pas intéressé à distance à reconstituer ... Les soeurs Halliwell. (Pirue est coupée pour trouver Paige attendre., La porte est laissée ouverte.)

**Paige:** I, la porte était ouverte. Je suis désolé. Je ne devrais pas être ici. (Paige se retourne pour partir, mais Phoebe l'arrête.)

**Phoebe:** Non, non, non. Non, non. Nous venions vous chercher.

**Paige:** Vous étiez?

**Phoebe:** Ouais. Come on in Bienvenue. Je suis Phoebe. Et c'est ...

(Phoebe crochets de son bras dans Paige et se dirige vers Prue et Léo.)

**Paige:** Prue. Je sais. Je suis allé à votre club. Assez grande.

**Prue:** Je vous remercie. Et vous êtes?

**Paige:** Paige. Mon nom est Paige.

**Phoebe:** Hmm. Un autre P. Imaginez que.

**Piper:** C'est agréable de vous rencontrer. (Prue serre la main de Paige. A brille bleu vif sur les filles.)

**Paige:** D'accord. Qu'est-ce que c'était?

**Leo:** Je pense que cela signifie que vous êtes censé être ici. (La porte claque ouvert et un fort vent frappe Prue, Phoebe et Paige arrière. Leo est assommé sur les marches. Shax matérialise et se dirige de plus près. Il est sur le point de frapper quand Leo saute sur son dos.) Run! Obtenez haut!

**Prue:** Léo?! (Prue, Phoebe et Paige étage de l'exécution. Shax le jette sur le dos et Leo est assommé. Shax ressemble alors à l'étage.)

[Couper au grenier. Prue, Phoebe et Paige entrer et à la livre.]

**Paige:** Que faisons-nous? Quelle est cette chose?

**Phoebe:** Nous expliquerons plus tard. (Prue feuilletant les pages du livre.)

**Prue:** Bon, juste dire ce sort à voix haute avec nous, d'accord?

**Paige:** sorts, qu'est-ce que vous les gars, sorcières?

**Phoebe:** Et vous aussi. Nous espérons.

**Prue:** Eh bien, nous sommes sur le point de le découvrir. (Les fortes brise-vent à travers la porte du grenier et Shax matérialise. Les filles récitent le sort vaincre.)

**Prue, Phoebe, Paige:** Mal vent qui souffle, ce qui forme ci-dessous. Pas plus que vous pouvez habiter. La mort vous prend avec ce sort.

(Shax gémit de douleur quand il explose, vaincu.)

**Phoebe:** Ce n'est pas assez. Shax n'était que le messager. On doit obtenir la Source.

**Paige:** La Source de quoi?

**Prue:** de tous les maux.

**Paige:** Qu'avez-vous les gars me transformé en? (Paige se tourne et tourne le grenier et à l'extérieur du manoir.)

**Prue:** Paige?

**Phoebe:** Attends. (Prue et Phoebe commencent à suivre.)

**Lire Charmed Again II**


	2. le nouveau pouvoir des trois partie 2

[Scène: Underworld. La Source se présente devant l'Oracle.]

**La Source:** Mon assassin a échoué. La sorcière est vivant.

**Oracle:** Oui, je sais.

**La Source:** Vous m'avez dit que son avenir était de courte durée. Vous m'avez-dit

**Oracle:** Je vous ai dit seulement qu'il semblait être de courte durée. Voir dans l'avenir n'est pas toujours exact, surtout lorsque les forces magiques sont en jeu.

**La Source:** The Power of Three est forte. Elle sera presque intouchable maintenant qu'elle a retrouvé ses nouvelles sœurs.

**Oracle:** Une fois que la liaison est formée, peut-être, mais il n'a pas encore, ce qui signifie qu'elle est vulnérable, facilement influençables. (Elle se dirige vers la source.) 48 - petites heures. La fenêtre d'opportunité convenu d'il ya des lustres par les deux parties afin de protéger le libre arbitre. (Murmures) La grande faille dans le grand dessein.

**La Source:** Elle n'a pas encore choisi l'autre côté?

**Oracle:** Eh bien, elle est jeune, confus, ne sait pas de quel côté se tourner. Vous devez séduire en utilisant ses pouvoirs pour le mal, alors elle deviendra le mal. Et c'est encore mieux que de la tuer, ce qui, bien sûr, vous pouvez toujours le faire. Vous avez besoin de se rapprocher d'elle, de lire son âme, corrompre, et elle est à vous.(La Source caresse le menton de l'Oracle.)

**La Source:** Et vous ... vous avez besoin de voir l'avenir plus clairement, Oracle ... pour votre propre avenir. (Il disparaît ensuite.)

[Plan de la chambre de Shane à l'hôpital. Shane se réveille et se lève. Les lumières clignotent. La source apparaît devant lui.]

**Shane:** C'est quoi ça? Qui êtes-vous?

**La Source:** Pour l'instant, je vous suis. (La Source disparaît et possède Shane. Paige entre dans la salle.)

**Paige:** Oh, mon Dieu, la chose la plus horrible qui m'est arrivé! Je ne peux pas l'expliquer.

**Shane / Source:** Shh. C'est bon, chérie. Je suis ici maintenant. Ce n'est pas grave. (Le Shane possédé a les yeux se tournent tout noir comme il embrasse Paige.)

[Scène: Manoir. Le lendemain matin. Cuisine. Prue récupère un sac de glace du congélateur et la pose doucement sur le cou de Leo. Leo tient contre son cou endolori.]

**Prue:** Je ne comprends pas comment vous pouvez garder innocents de guérison, mais vous ne pouvez pas trouver un moyen de vous guérir.

**Leo:** C'est un peu difficile de me guérir quand je suis assommé. (Phoebe marche po)

**Phoebe:** Léo, comment est possible pour un ange de même se faire sortir? Je veux dire, vous êtes, après tout, techniquement morts.

**Leo:** Trois ans ensemble, et maintenant vous poser ces questions?

**Phoebe:** Eh bien ...

**Prue:** Je pense que la question la plus pertinente est, comment un blanc-cigare trouver quelqu'un en cloque? (Phoebe laisse échapper un petit rire.)

**Leo:** Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

**Prue:** Qu'est-ce que vous pensez que cela signifie?

**Leo:** Si c'est à propos Paige, je le jure, les Anciens n'avaient aucune idée de qui elle a même existé, ou qu'elle était ta sœur.

**Phoebe:** Sœur sorcière.

**Prue:** Half-sorcière, mi-whitelighter. N'oublions pas que peu de surprise. (Elle aide Leo avec la banquise.) Je ne peux toujours pas croire que Maman a gardé ce secret de nous.

**Phoebe:** Eh bien, ça sonnait comme si elle n'avait pas beaucoup de choix.

**Prue:** Nous sommes ses filles. Elle aurait pu trouver un moyen de partager cette information avec nous. (La sonnette retentit.) Qui vaut mieux ne pas être un autre parent perdu depuis longtemps. (Elle va répondre à la porte. Phoebe et Léo suivent. Prue salue Darryl à la porte et le laisse entrer)

**Darryl:** Salut Prue.

**Prue:** Salut . (Prue ferme la porte et Darryl regarde autour.)

**Darryl:** Où Cortez?

**Leo:** Qui?

**Darryl:** Inspecteur Cortez - celui que j'ai frappé à la tête, celui que vous avez dit que vous alliez prendre en charge. Il a disparu. Inspecteurs de police judiciaire ne sont pas censés être manquant. Où est-il?

**Phoebe:** Eh bien, j'ai en quelque sorte l'ai envoyé à ...

**Prue:** Tombouctou. Il rimait avec défaire.

**Darryl:** Tombouctou.

**Leo:** C'est bon. Cole est allé le chercher.

**Darryl:** Cole? (Cole miroite dans le manoir par les escaliers.)

**Phoebe:** Cole!

**Cole:** Attendez. (Il obtient une boule d'énergie prête et un chasseur de prime apparaît soudainement et grèves. L'éclair bleu manque Cole peine et Cole tue le chasseur de primes avec sa boule d'énergie. Cole se lève.) Des chasseurs de primes Merde ... ils sont comme des moucherons.

**Darryl:** Où est l'inspecteur?

**Cole:** Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je l'ai trouvé. Lui déplacé à un endroit où il ne peut pas dire une âme ce qu'il a vu. Littéralement.

**Leo:** Que voulez-vous dire? Où as-tu mis? (Cole gestes dessous de lui.)

**Phoebe:** Au sous-sol?

**Prue:** Non Je pense qu'il veut dire un peu plus loin que cela.

**Phoebe:** Oh.

**Leo:** Cole, c'est un flic. Il est l'un des bons gars.

**Cole:** Il est aussi celui qui peut les exposer comme des sorcières. Je pense que vous, au-dessus de tout le monde, voulez éviter cela à tout prix.

**Leo:** Pas à ce prix. Nous devons le sauver.

**Darryl:** Enregistrer lui? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, sauver? Wh-ce qui se passe?

**Phoebe:** Tu sais quoi, Darryl? Nous allons prendre soin de tout ce gâchis.

**Darryl:** Attendez une seconde. Tenez ...

**Phoebe:** Vous ne vous inquiétez pas à ce sujet. (Elle accompagne Darryl à la porte, puis rejoint les autres.)

**Prue:** D'accord. Peut-être que vous pouvez parler à l'inspecteur, raisonner avec lui. (Phoebe câlins Cole.)

**Cole:** Et s'il ne peut pas? Que faire si vous êtes exposé à deux? Qu'est-ce à dire que la même chose ne sera pas arrivé à vous ce qui s'est passé à Piper?

**Phoebe:** Eh bien, c'est un risque que nous aurons à prendre.

**Cole:** Ouais, eh bien, vous savez quoi? Il ya un autre risque que vous les gars ont raison de s'inquiéter. Sur le chemin du retour, j'ai entendu gargouilles.

**Prue:** Gargouilles? Tu veux dire comme des statues?

**Cole:** C'est seulement dans ils sont dans leur état de repos. Ils s'animent pour conjurer le mal. Dans ce cas, je pense qu'ils essaient de conjurer la source. Je pense qu'il a fait surface.

**Phoebe:** Attends - quoi? Il est ici? Maintenant? Où?

**Cole:** Je ne sais pas. Pourrait être n'importe où. Ou n'importe qui.

**Leo:** Probablement venu pour Paige, mais elle n'a aucune chance contre lui. Elle ne sait même pas ce que son pouvoir est encore.

**Phoebe:** Leo, nous n'avons aucune chance contre lui sans Piper.

**Léo:** Mais vous pourriez avec Paige - le nouveau Pouvoir des Trois.

**Prue:** Pouvez-vous sentir elle?

**Leo:** Je ne pense pas. Elle est trop nouveau.

**Prue:** Eh bien, nous venons de commencer par l'église dont parlait maman.

**Phoebe:** Prue ...

**Prue:** Quoi? Phoebe, je ne suis pas fou à ce sujet, que ce soit, mais nous ne pouvons pas faire quelque chose - maintenant. Maman nous de ne pas vouloir ... et ne serait Piper.

[Scène: L'appartement de Paige. Shane / Source regarde fixement un oiseau dans une cage. Oiseau est effrayé.]

**Paige:** Oscar ... quel est le problème, ma chérie? Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis à la maison. (Paige remonte à sa garde-robe et choisit une veste. Elle s'assied sur son lit.)

**Shane / Source:** Peut-être qu'il ne m'aime pas.

**Paige:** Ne soyez pas ridicule. Il a toujours aimé vous.

**Shane / Source:** Eh bien, tu ne vas pas me dire ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière? (Paige est assis sur le lit.)

**Paige:** Non Ce n'est rien.

**Shane / Source:** Cela semblait être quelque chose pour moi. Vous étiez assez peur.

**Paige:** Disons juste que quand je voulais savoir qui j'étais, je ne voulais pas savoir que j'étais un monstre. Regardez, nous pouvons en parler plus tard?

**Shane / Source:** Bien sûr. Hey, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de vous remercier d'avoir pris bien soin de moi. (Shane / Source et Paige sont sur le point d'embrasser mais ils se brisent lorsque l'oiseau de Paige, Oscar, hurle très fort.)

**Paige:** Oscar. Ecoutez, je dois aller travailler toute façon. Je suis assez d'ennuis avec le patron comme il est. (Paige se dirige vers la porte et Shane / Source lève une main rouge éclatant à la direction de Paige.)

**Shane / Source:** Eh bien, je sais à quel point vous voulez être là pour cette audience de placement. (Paige s'arrête et se retourne.)

**Paige:** Comment savez-vous cela?

**Shane / Source:** Eh bien, tu m'as dit, tu te souviens? Petit garçon, papa abusive. Vous n'avez rien dit obtient sous votre peau plus que cela.

**Paige:** C'est vrai. Okay. Faites comme chez vous. Arrêtez-vous au déjeuner si vous vous sentez à la hauteur.

**Shane / Source:** compter sur elle. (Paige quitte son appartement. Shane / Source se tourne vers l'oiseau, Oscar, et lui met le feu en laissant un cadavre brûlé derrière la cage. Shane / Source disparaît dans un affichage de feu.)

[Scène: Underworld. Cortez est sur un rebord de crier.]

**Cortez:** Aidez-moi! (En dessous de lui, c'est un bassin de magma chaud. Il est surpris quand il regarde vers le bas. Léo apparaît dans miroite et Cole dans et sur un rebord à côté de Cortez.) Aidez-moi! Vous! Éloignez-vous de moi! Éloignez-vous!

**Leo:** Nous sommes là pour vous sauver.

**Cortez:** Tu es celui qui m'a mis ici!

**Cole:** Non, non. En fait, c'était juste moi. En espérant que vous changez d'avis sur les filles, avez-vous?

**Cortez:** Killing me est le seul moyen de me garder d'essayer de vous arrêter!

**Leo:** Nous n'allons pas vous tuer, inspecteur. Mais ce que vous ne comprenez pas, c'est que en exposant les filles, vous n'êtes pas arrêter le mal, vous êtes l'aidant.

**Cortez:** Oh, oui, c'est vrai.

**Cole:** (chuchote à Leo) vous ne comprenez que si nous prenons le dos, c'est fini. Je vais perdre Phoebe et vous perdrez Prue. (Leo outstretches la main à Cortez.)

**Leo:** Prends ma main.

**Cortez:** No.

**Leo:** Prends ma main. Où puis-je vous prendre c'est pire que cela? (Cortez attrape la main de Léo et ils orbe out, suivi par Cole, qui scintille sur.)

[Scène: South Bay Services sociaux. Paige est de parler à son oncle au téléphone à son bureau dans sa cabine.]

**Paige:** (au téléphone): Alors, comment va ma tante Julie? Ouais? Oh. Est-ce sa hanche un peu mieux? (Un couple arrive à la réceptionniste.)

**Jake:** Jake et Carol Grisanti pour M. Cowan.

**Réceptionniste:** D'accord. Je vais lui faire savoir que vous êtes là. (Paige est distrait par elle.)

**Paige:** (au téléphone): Je suis désolé. Répéter? Je me suis distrait.

**Réceptionniste:** Il sera avec vous dans quelques minutes. (Jake va vers la femme.)

**Jake:** Je vais aller se laver, d'accord? (Il sort.)

[Couper la salle de bains. Jake se lave le visage. Les lumières de la salle de bains éclair et il se tourne pour trouver Shane / Source debout là.]

**Jake:** Que voulez-vous? (La Source sort de Shane et possède l'homme, Jake.)

[Scène Paige encore parler au téléphone.]

**Paige:** (au téléphone) Hé, avant que vous alliez, je peux te poser une question? Ne vous les gars vont encore à ce que maman et papa église habitude d'aller? Est-il encore une religieuse appelée Sœur Agnès là-bas? (Pause) Ouais, c'est ça. Celui qui m'a trouvé. Non, non, je n'ai pas parlé, mais quelque chose est venu, et je pense que je devrais. (Il voit Jake / Source par M. Cowan.) Euh, mon oncle Dave, je dois y aller. Je te rappelle, d'accord? Ouais, Je t'aime aussi. (Paige raccroche le téléphone et se dirige vers son patron.) M. Cowan.

**Cowan:** Hé, regardez Paige. Je suis, d'accord?

**Paige:** Non Mais vous ne pouvez pas laisser ce petit garçon rentrer à la maison avec cet abruti.

**Cowan:** Paige, le numéro un, vous ne savez pas pour un fait qu'il a abusé du garçon. Et deuxièmement, ce n'est pas de vos affaires. Vous êtes un assistant, pas un travailleur social.

**Paige:** C'est parce que vous êtes trop pas cher pour me faire une. (M. Cowan rentre dans son propre bureau. Jake / Source se trouve de l'autre côté de la fenêtre du bureau et donne un look Paige. Cowan ferme les stores et Paige se penche à la fenêtre.)

[Scène Manor. Prue porte les Pages jaunes et des regards dans la chambre de Phoebe.]

**Prue:** Phoebe, je crois que j'ai trouvé ... (Phoebe n'est pas là.) L'église. Phoebe? (Elle regarde dans l'ancienne chambre de Piper pour trouver Phoebe là, debout, face à la fenêtre. Prue pose le livre et se dirige vers sa sœur.) Que faites-vous ici?

(Phoebe tourne autour de la tenue d'une veste en cuir. Visage de Phoebe est taché larme.)

**Phoebe:** Vous rappelez-vous le temps que j'ai emprunté ce à partir de Piper sans demander?

**Prue:** Quand?

**Phoebe:** Quand le chat de mon copain a fait pipi sur elle. Oh. Elle était tellement fou, je pensais qu'elle allait avoir un accident vasculaire cérébral. (Elle fouette son nez.) Mais le plus drôle était, elle s'est mise en colère contre vous parce qu'elle pensait que vous étiez celui qui avait emprunté. Et vous ne lui dit la vérité. Elle n'a jamais su que c'était vraiment moi. (Sanglots Phoebe et s'assied sur un canapé rouge. Prue arrive et s'assoit à côté d'elle. Prue tire Phoebe vers elle et embrasse sa sœur.) Elle me manque tellement.

**Prue:** Je sais. Moi aussi. Je me demandais quand tu allais te laisser aller.

**Phoebe:** Je voulais juste ... Je voulais. (Prue lui tend un mouchoir.) Merci. Restez fort, vous le savez, garder ensemble pour vous, et ... puis j'ai mis toute mon énergie à essayer de sauver Paige ... parce que je pensais que l'un de nous pourrait briser à la fois. Sinon, nous serions à la fois inutile. (Elle se redresse.) J'ai peur, Prue. Je suis vraiment, vraiment peur. Elle a toujours pris les devants. Elle était ... elle était notre grande sœur. Comment sommes-nous censés continuer sans elle? Comment sommes-nous censés aller à l'encontre de la Source sans elle? (Prue soupire.)

**Prue:** Je ne sais pas. Mais je sais que nous ne pouvons pas laisser le bâtard obtenir Paige, que ce soit ainsi, peu importe ce que nous pensons ou ressentons, elle est notre sœur. Et sœurs se protègent mutuellement.

[Scène bureau. Paige fait les cent pas. Cowan sort de son bureau. Paige s'approche de lui.]

**Paige:** Qu'est-il arrivé?

**Cowan:** Rien n'a été décidé. On va se revoir demain.

**Paige:** Demain? Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser rentrer à la maison avec ce gamin?

**Cowan:** je peux, et je le suis. Regardez, Paige, vous n'étiez pas là. Il était très convaincant.

**Paige:** persuasif? Qu'en est-il du rapport de police? Qu'en est-il des recommandations du conseiller?

**Cowan:** Regardez, Paige, je sais comment vous vous sentez au sujet de ces cas, mais on ne peut pas prendre une décision en fonction de ce que vous pensez. Nous devons le faire reposer sur le visage, mais pour le moment nous n'avons pas encore assez. Je suis désolé. (Cowan s'éloigne. Jake / Source et sa femme de sortir de la petite bureau et il affronte Paige.)

**Jake / Source:** Vous avez un problème, madame?

**Paige:** Oui, je le fais. J'ai eu un problème avec les gens qui frappent leurs enfants.

**Jake / Source:** Oh.

**Carol:** Allez, Jake. Disons simplement aller.

**Jake / Source:** Attendez. Attendez. Ecoute, je peux faire tout ce que je veux ... (Baisse la voix) et il n'y a rien que vous pouvez faire pour m'arrêter. (Paige obtient son sac à main et se retourne pour partir. Cowan regarde son départ.)

**Cowan:** Où pensez-vous que vous allez?

**Paige:** Église. (Quitte Paige.)

[Plan sur Jake / Source entrer dans la salle de bains. Il trouve un vieil homme se pencha sur le corps inconscient de Shane.]

**Old Man:** Pouvez-vous me donner un coup de main? I - I - Je pense qu'il doit avoir glissé.

(Jake / Source transforme le corps du vieil homme a pris feu et a disparu. L'Source sort de Jake et reprend possession de Shane.)

**Commercial Break**

[Scène Paige entrant dans une église. Il ya une statue gargouille. Paige fait son chemin pour approcher une religieuse.]

**Paige:** Excusez-moi. Êtes-vous Sœur Agnès?

**Sœur Agnès:** Oui. Et qui pourrait être vous?

**Paige:** Je suis Paige. Paige Matthews.

**Sœur Agnès:** No.

**Paige:** Vous ne pourriez pas me rappeler. J'ai probablement changé un peu depuis que vous m'avez vu la dernière fois le 2 Août 1977. Est-ce que vous dit quelque chose?

**Sœur Agnès:** Oh, Seigneur.

[Time lapse. Paige et sœur Agnes sont dans un petit bureau. Sœur Agnès récupère une boîte à partir d'un tronc.]

**Sœur Agnès:** J'étais sur votre âge, quand ils sont venus. (Elle met la boîte sur la table.)

**Paige:** Ils? Ma mère et mon père?

**Sœur Agnès:** Ils sont venus dans un tourbillon de lumières blanches brillantes comme juste, les anges.

**Paige:** lumières blanches. Que voulez-vous dire?

**Sœur Agnès:** Eh bien, c'est la façon dont ils sont apparus, avec vous dans leurs bras! J'étais abasourdi. I - Je ne savais pas quoi penser. Ils ont dit que vous étiez en grand danger, qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de vous donner, à vous protéger.

**Paige:** Danger? Quel genre de danger?

**Sœur Agnès:** Eh bien, ils n'ont pas dit. Mais je pourrais dire de leur douleur qu'il doit être très réel. Ils m'ont demandé de vous trouver une bonne maison, un foyer sûr et de garder leur secret ... jusqu'à ce que vous êtes venu chercher.

**Paige:** Mais comment pourraient-ils le savoir?

**Sœur Agnès:** Parce que vous venez d'eux, mon cher. Aussi merveilleux et précieux que vos parents adoptifs étaient à vous, vous arrivez toujours des anges. (Elle arrive dans le coffre et en sort une couverture avec un P sur elle.) Ils m'ont demandé d'enregistrer ceci pour vous pour cette journée. C'est ce qu'ils vous emmitouflé po Votre mère a eu qu'une seule demande - que votre nom a commencé avec un P. (. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte du bureau et Prue et Phoebe entre) Oui, puis-je vous aider ...

**Prue:** Salut. (Elle gèle Soeur Agnès.) Hé, quoi de neuf? Nous avons besoin de vous sortir d'ici.

**Paige:** Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait?

**Phoebe:** Oh, elle l'a juste gelé. Elle ira bien.

**Prue:** Ouais. Heureusement que je ne l'ai pas exploser. Mes pouvoirs ont été un peu à l'écart ces derniers temps.

**Phoebe:** Prue. (Phoebe la couverture Paige se tient.)

**Prue:** Est-ce que notre couverture? (Prue essaie de le toucher, mais Paige tire loin.)

**Paige:** Non! C'est le mien! Laissez-moi tranquille! (Elle se tourne pour partir.)

**Prue:** D'accord! Gee. (Prue et Phoebe suivent Paige.)

**Phoebe:** Paige. Paige. Paige.

**Prue:** Arrête ou je gèle! (Paige s'arrête et se retourne. Phoebe et Prue s'arrêtent aussi.)

**Phoebe:** (Pour Prue) C'est une sorcière. Vous ne pouvez pas la congeler.

**Prue:** (à Phoebe) Elle ne le sait pas .

**Paige:** Voulez-vous s'il vous plaît me laisser tranquille? (Paige continue à marcher vers la sortie principale.)

**Phoebe:** Regardez, nous savons ce que vous vivez. Nous avons traversé la même chose lorsque nous avons découvert que nous étions des sorcières, aussi.

**Prue:** Look. Tu dois juste nous faire confiance. Quelqu'un de très, très mauvais est après vous. (Paige s'arrête et se retourne.)

**Paige:** vous faire confiance? Vous avez juste gelé une nonne? Comment puis-je sais que vous n'êtes pas les méchants?

**Prue:** Eh bien, si nous sommes, vous êtes, ma sœur.

**Phoebe:** Prue. (Paige se tourne pour partir.)

**Prue:** Quoi? Très bien. Ensuite, vous essayez.

**Phoebe:** (à Paige) Vous avez un pouvoir magique, tu sais. (Arrêts et détours Paige. Phoebe et Prue se rapprocher de Paige parler.) Mmm. Au moins, si vous êtes vraiment un One Charmed, vous le faites. Et le plus tôt que vous apprenez, plus vite vous serez en mesure de vous protéger.

**Paige:** J'ai un pouvoir?

**Prue:** Selon la prophétie, la troisième sœur a le pouvoir de faire bouger les choses avec son esprit. Comme Piper le fesait.

**Paige:** Comment ça marche?

**Phoebe:** Vous vous concentrez sur un objet comme cette bougie là. (Elle montre la bougie à quelques mètres.) Et puis vous venez passez votre bras à elle.

(Phoebe montre et agite ses bras. Paige tente, mais rien ne se passe. Elle regarde Prue et Phoebe.)

**Prue:** Ou, euh, vous pourriez plisser les yeux. Elle avait l'habitude de loucher ses yeux.

(Paige agite sa main à la bougie et louche, mais rien ne se passe à la bougie. Elle se retourne vers les autres.)

**Paige:** Eh bien, peut-être que je ne suis pas l'un de vous, après tout, si je ne peux même pas faire cette bougie ... (Paige pose sa main en direction de la bougie La bougie est entouré de lumières bleues et blanches et disparaît et réapparaît dans. la main tendue de Paige. Paige remet la bougie lentement à Phoebe.) Oh.

**Phoebe:** Alors peut-être le whitelighter dans son fait fonctionner différemment? (Phoebe souffle la bougie et la met de côté.)

**Prue:** Half-breed.

[Couper à l'extérieur. Jack / Source apparaît dans une boule de feu et se dirige vers l'église.]

**Shane / Source:** Elle vaut mieux être ici, Oracle. Je suis à court de temps.

**Oracle:** (en voix) Elle l'est. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

(Shane / Source arrêts et les taches de la gargouille. Les cris gargouille et Shane / Source tombe au sol couvrant ses oreilles hurlant de douleur.)

**Shane / Source:** Non!

[Plan sur l'intérieur. Prue, Phoebe et Paige entendent le bruit.]

**Paige:** Qu'est-ce que c'est?

**Phoebe:** Je ne sais pas.

[Couper à l'extérieur. Shane brille de main d '/ Source lus et les portes s'ouvre.]

**Shane / Source:** Paige.

**Paige:** Shane? (Elle se précipite pour l'aider.) Quel est le problème? Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

**Shane / Source:** Je ne sais pas. Quelqu'un est après moi. (Elle lui aide à se relever.)

**Phoebe:** Paige! (Prue et Phoebe courent après Paige.)

**Paige:** Viens. Sortons d'ici.

**Phoebe:** Paige! Revenez! (Shane / Source tourne et tire un verrou rouge à Prue et Phoebe. Prue et Phoebe cri et aller voler vers l'arrière, en glissant leur chemin à l'intérieur de la façade de l'église.) Whoo!

**Prue:** Qu'est-ce que c'était?

**Sœur Agnès:** Bonne question.

[Plan sur scène: Gare PD San Francisco. Cole et Léo suivent Cortez comme il fait son chemin à un téléphone.]

**Cole:** Ecoutez, nous n'avons pas eu à vous ramener, vous savez. Nous aurions pu simplement laisser pourrir.

**Leo:** Cole, je ne pense vraiment pas que cela aide tout.

**Cole:** Comme votre chemin est? (Darryl s'approche de lui.)

**Darryl:** Cortez, où vous avez été?

**Cortez:** (au téléphone) C'est l'inspecteur Cortez. J'ai besoin d'une équipe de surveillance autour de l'horloge. Je vais prendre un quart de travail.

**Darryl:** Que faites-vous?

**Cortez:** Ce que j'ai dit que je ferais avant que vous me clipsé par derrière.

**Cole:** Tu fais une grosse erreur, inspecteur. (Leo entend un appel blanc-cigare). Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que vous faites.

**Cortez:** Vous voulez parier?

**Leo:** Quelque chose ne va pas. Prue appelle.

**Cole:** Juste pour que vous le savez, quelle que soit la douleur que vous mettez Phoebe travers à cause de ce que vous faites sera rien comparé à la douleur que je t'ai fait subir. Vous comprenez?

**Cortez:** (au téléphone) 1329 Prescott Street. Phoebe et Prue Halliwell. Ils sont soupçonnés de meurtre.

**Leo:** Très bien. Allez. Allez. (Lui et Cole sortent.)

**Cortez:** (au téléphone) Oui, merci. (Darryl saisit Cortez comme il raccroche le téléphone.)

**Darryl:** Hey, écoutez Cortez. (Il montre à Darryl.)

**Cortez:** Lâchez-moi. (Darryl fait.) Vous me rendez malade. Combien de temps avez-vous été couvrir pour eux, hein? Combien d'autres meurtres que vous avez ignoré juste pour les protéger? Vous êtes une honte pour ce bouclier, mon ami. (Darryl broches lui, dans le mur.)

**Darryl:** Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai risqué ma carrière pour les filles - ma vie, ma famille! Ils sont les meilleurs que j'ai jamais rencontré, et ils feront plus de bien que vous ne le sauras jamais. Et cela leur a coûté leur sœur. (Deux inspecteurs tirer Darryl loin de Cortez.)

**Cop 1:** Hey, hey inspecteur relâcher.

**Cop 2:** Hey, tu vas bien?

**Darryl:** je suis bon. Je suis bon.

[Scène: Manoir. Conservatoire. Prue et Phoebe sont assis sur le canapé. Cole et Léo sont promenaient en face d'eux les bras croisés.]

**Leo:** Donc, la source était là, à l'église?

**Phoebe:** Eh bien, les gargouilles ne sont pas exactement siffler Dixie, Leo.

**Prue:** De plus, quelque chose d'assez puissant nous a frappé à nos ânes. (Cole s'assoit.)

**Cole:** Mais s'il était là, pourquoi il n'a pas essayé de tuer Paige?

**Phoebe:** Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas aller à l'encontre des soeurs Halliwell.

**Cole:** Non, cela n'a pas de sens. Il sait que Paige est nouveau pour ses pouvoirs. Si jamais il y avait un temps pour attaquer ...

**Leo:** Attendez une minute. Que faire si il ne cherche pas à tuer plus? Que faire si il essaie de l'attirer à ses côtés?

**Phoebe:** Traduction s'il vous plaît?

**Cole:** La fenêtre mythologique.

**Leo:** Il ya une fenêtre d'opportunité, une ouverture.

**Cole:** 48 heures.

**Leo:** Droite 48 heures où une sorcière naissante qui n'a pas choisi d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour le bien ou le mal mais peut être influencé toute façon. (Il s'assied.)

**Phoebe:** Attends, si tout ce qu'il a à faire est de jeter un sort sur elle?

**Cole:** Non, il ne peut pas. Il doit être son choix, mais il ne peut la tenter, séduire son. S'il obtient son à utiliser ses pouvoirs pour le mal ...

**Leo:** Elle devient le mal pour toujours. (Phoebe soupire.)

**Prue:** Qui fait partie de ces règles farfelu? (Cole regarde vers le bas et Leo lève les yeux.) Oh, tant pis ...

**Phoebe:** D'accord, nous avons moins de 24 heures pour arriver à Paige et aucune idée de comment la trouver.

**Pue:** Mais je parie que la source ne.

[Scène: L'appartement de Paige. Paige est assis sur le canapé avec une couverture. Shane / Source lui apporte un verre d'eau et s'assoit à côté d'elle.]

**Shane / Source:** ici.

**Paige:** Merci. (Elle prend une gorgée de l'eau.) Je suis désolé de vous impliquer dans tout cela.

**Shane / Source:** Toutes quoi? Paige ... (Paige pose son verre.) Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

**Paige:** Je ne sais pas. Je suis tellement confus. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

**Shane / Source:** Hey, vous n'avez pas à le savoir. Tu es en sécurité ici ... avec moi. (Ils s'embrassent.) (Dans la tête de Paige) Je vais prendre soin de vous.

**Commercial Break**

[Scène: Manoir. Grenier. Cole se penche sur Cortez, qui est appuyé contre sa voiture garée à l'extérieur du manoir. Phoebe, Prue et Leo sont au Livre des Ombres.]

**Cole:** Etes-vous sûr que vous ne voulez pas me tourner Balthazar lâche sur Cortez juste pour une minute ou deux?

**Leo:** No. Il n'a pas encore quoi que ce soit sur les filles. D'ailleurs, c'est pas le moment d'être brouillant la ligne entre le bien et le mal.

(Phoebe ferme le livre.)

**Phoebe:** C'est inutile. (Elle se racle la gorge.) Nous ne vas jamais trouver Paige sans un peu d'aide. (Le livre s'ouvre sur son propre et feuillette les pages. Elle s'arrête sur une page.) Fonctionne à chaque fois. Okay, un sort d'enchantement. Attendez. Comment est-ce que ça va l'aider à trouver?

**Prue:** Eh bien, c'est peut-être de ne pas trouver Paige. C'est peut-être pour que nous puissions ID de la source. Voir la dernière ligne? C'est: «Alors, elle ne peut révéler le mal à l'intérieur."

**Phoebe:** Mais qui va seulement aider si nous pouvons le trouver?

**Leo:** Peut-être que nous pouvons, ou au moins, peut-être que vous le pouvez. (Il regarde Cole.)

**Phoebe:** Qu'est-ce qu'il signifie? (Cole se dirige vers eux. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.)

**Cole:** Les démons peuvent sentir l'aura de la Source. C'est la façon dont il nous rappelle de sa puissance, de sa portée. Peut-être que si je me concentre sur elle ...

**Phoebe:** Alors il saura que vous le faites. Et il va vous trouver.

**Cole:** Non, si je faisais attention. C'est votre seule chance de sauver votre sœur. (Il remonte à la fenêtre.)

**Prue:** D'accord. Nous avons donc besoin de quelque chose pour enchanter.

**Phoebe:** Bon, euh ... (Tout le monde regarde autour de Phoebe aperçoit quelque chose.). Oh! (Elle se dirige vers une étagère et trouve une paire de lunettes de soleil kiddy roses.) Que diriez-vous cela?

**Prue:** Oh Phoebe.

**Phoebe:** Quoi? Ils sont parfaits.

**Prue:** Oh, génial. (Ils tiennent de chaque côté des lunettes de soleil.)

**Prue / Phoebe:** "forces magiques loin, enchantent ces soi ceux qui ne peuvent pas se cacher, Permettre que cette sorcière à utiliser celle-ci, elle peut révéler le mal à l'intérieur."

(L'lunettes lentilles «grandir.)

**Phoebe:** Hmm.

**Prue:** D'accord. Mieux test 'em. (Phoebe met les lunettes. Elle rit un peu comme elle regarde Léo.)

**Leo:** Eh bien?

**Phoebe:** Rien. Tu es le même.

**Cole:** Pourquoi pas moi? (Phoebe regarde et laisse échapper un petit cri.) Quoi? (A travers les jumelles, Phoebe voit Cole comme Balthazar comme il se dirige vers les filles.) Qu'est-ce que je ressemble?

**Phoebe:** Tu ressembles à l'enfer. (Elle enlève les lunettes.) Enchanteur. (Cole sourires. Phoebe regarde.) Merci pour les Grams passe décisive magiques.

**Prue:** Comment savez-vous que ce n'était pas quelqu'un d'autre?

[Scène: L'appartement de Paige. Salle de bains. Elle sort de la douche avec une serviette enroulée autour d'elle et va à l'armoire à pharmacie. Elle entend Shane voix / Source. Elle regarde dans le miroir.]

**Shane / Source:** Vous savez qui vous êtes maintenant Paige. C'est (sa voix va démoniaque), où votre destin se trouve. Il ne réside pas avec vos sorcières sœurs. (Il apparaît derrière elle.) C'est pour personne d'autre que vous. C'est ce que vous avez été la recherche de toute votre vie. C'est pourquoi vous avez le pouvoir. (Il fait une image de Jake / Source apparaître dans le miroir.)

**Jake / Source:** Vous ne pouvez pas m'arrêter.

**Shane / Source:** Utilisez votre pouvoir de vos désirs, de rechercher votre propre vengeance. (L'image disparaît.) Utilisez votre pouvoir. Appel à son cœur. Appel pour sa vie. (Il disparaît. Paige contient jusqu'à sa main et le verre du miroir disparaît.)

[Scène: South Bay Services sociaux. Jake et Carol (son épouse) tempête dans un bureau. M. Cowan tempêtes au large dans une direction différente. Paige se lève et suit Jake et Carol comme Shane / Source regarde.]

[Couper à l'extérieur. Jake et Carol vont vers leur voiture. Paige lui tend la main.]

**Paige:** Cœur. (Jake embrayages son cœur dans la douleur.)

**Carol:** Jake, c'est quoi? (Il tombe à terre comme il se plie en deux.) Non!

[Couper de l'autre côté du stationnement. Prue tire vers le haut dans sa jeep avec Phoebe, Cole et Léo dedans. Ils ont tous sortir et regarder autour.]

**Phoebe:** Je ne vois pas Paige n'importe où.

**Prue:** Êtes-vous sûr que c'est le bon endroit, Cole?

**Cole:** La source est ici. Je peux le sentir.

**Leo:** Attendez. Elle est là. (Phoebe met sur les lunettes de soleil et voit une aura noire autour de Paige.)

**Prue:** Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait?

**Phoebe:** Je ne sais pas, mais elle a une aura noire autour d'elle.

**Leo:** La Source?

**Cole:** Non Il ne peut pas l'être. Si Phoebe a vu mon auto démoniaque, puis elle verrait son trop.

**Phoebe:** Ouais. Eh bien, quel qu'il soit, ce n'est pas bon. Allez. (Ils vont vers Paige comme une petite foule se rassemble autour de Jake.)

**Carol:** Jake! Jake! No.

**Phoebe:** Paige? Paige? C'est moi, Phoebe. Et Prue.

**Paige:** Il est mal. Il fait mal son enfant.

**Carol:** Oh mon Dieu! Honey.

**Phoebe:** Non On vous séduit en faisant cela.

**Carol:** Non! Pas de Jake!

**Prue:** Très bien. Vous savez quoi? Salut. (Elle pousse la main de Paige vers le bas.) Leo, l'emmener. Rentrez chez vous. Allez, allez, allez, allez. (Léo apparaît avec les douleur diminue de Paige. Jake.)

**Cole:** Sortons d'ici. (Ils s'éloignent.)

**Carol:** Êtes-vous sûr que vous allez bien? (Jake se lève.) Peut-être que vous feriez mieux de jeter en arrière vers le bas.

**Jake:** Je ne couvrant pas plus pour vous Carol. Vous gardez vos mains loin de notre fils. (Il s'éloigne.)

[Plan sur la jeep de Prue. Prue et Phoebe sont là.]

**Cole:** Vous deux, allez-y. Je vais rester derrière. Assurez-vous que la source ne vous suit pas.

(Lui et Phoebe baiser. Ils ont ensuite Drive Off. Shane / Source sort de l'immeuble. Il court derrière Cole, mais disparaît dans un éclat de feu avant Cole se retourne. Cole puis miroite loin. Il a ensuite miroite près de Shane / Source et arrive derrière lui. Il se retourne et poignarde Cole dans l'estomac. Cole tombe à genoux.)

**Shane / Source:** ne meurent pas trop vite, traître. (Il tend la main à côté de l'oreille de Cole, émergeant d'une lumière jaune-orange de lui.) Je veux que votre bien-aimée sorcière pour voir votre dernier souffle. (Il met sa main sur son menton.) Pour sentir la douleur de la perte, encore une fois. (Il commence à s'éloigner.) Oracle, trouver Paige ... une dernière fois. (Il disparaît dans un éclat de feu.)

**Commercial Break**

[Scène: Manoir. Prue et Phoebe entrent en jeu. Phoebe enlève son manteau.]

**Prue:** Léo, où est ... (. Comme ils entrent dans un hall, un couteau est levée, presque manquant Prue et Leo Phoebe et Prue laissa échapper un petit cri.)

**Leo:** Je vais avoir du mal à la convaincre qu'elle n'est pas mal!

**Prue:** Je vois cela.

**Paige:** Lampe.

(Il disparaît en orbes blanches et réapparaît. Elle jette télékinésie il va vers Prue et Phoebe, qui canard après ils crient. Elle fracasse contre le mur.)

**Phoebe:** Bon côté - au moins elle a pris le coup de son nouveau pouvoir.

**Prue:** C'est le cristal de maman! (Elle aborde Paige au sol. Phoebe rejoint dans son maintenant.)

**Phoebe:** D'accord. Détendez-vous. Détendez-vous. (Leo prend la place de Prue en tenant Paige bas que Prue se lève.) Très bien. Et maintenant?

**Prue:** Nous espérons juste mieux il ya quelques exorcisme Wiccan dans le Livre des Ombres causer ... ouais. (Elle se dirige vers les escaliers, mais s'arrête quand les lumières vacillent sous et hors tension. Shane / Source apparaît au coin de l'escalier.) Qui êtes-vous? (Ses yeux deviennent tout noir et il jette télékinésie Prue à travers la rampe de l'escalier.)

**Leo:** Prue!

**Phoebe:** Prue! (Shane / Source jette une boule d'énergie à elle, mais elle lévite pour l'éviter. Elle va à coup Shane / Source et il disparaît, ce qui rend son accident dans l'horloge de grand-père. Il apparaît par le canapé. Prue utilise son pouvoir pour faire sauter l' up. Paige se lève et Leo aide Prue. Shane / Source réassemble. Phoebe attrape les verres et les met sur. Elle voit la Source.) Oh, Prue! C'est la ... c'est le ... (Elle enlève les lunettes et se dirige vers Prue.) RE ... RE ... RE ... regardez! (Prue pousse sa main.)

**Prue:** Je sais qui c'est.

**Shane / Source:** Vos pouvoirs sont forts, mais seront-ils assez sans le Pouvoir des Trois.

**Paige:** Shane, ce qui se passe?

**Shane / Source:** (Dans la voix de Shane) C'est bon. Je suis ici maintenant.

**Paige:** Éloignez-vous de moi.

**Leo:** Elle a toujours le libre arbitre. Vous ne pouvez pas forcer à choisir.

**Shane / Source:** Oh, mais elle a déjà choisi, n'avez-vous pas? Venez avec moi. Vous serez en sécurité pour toujours. Je te le promets.

**Prue:** Ne l'écoute pas. Il est allongé.

**Shane / Source:** Ils ne veulent que vous pour votre pouvoir. Vous n'avez pas à le partager. C'est le vôtre. (Il se transforme en M. Cowan.) Vous avez déjà vu ce que vous pouvez faire avec lui. Vous faites ce que personne d'autre ne peut faire. (Il se transforme en Carol.) Vous avez enregistré près de mon fils de son père. De toutes les douleurs et les souffrances qu'il a mis lui à travers. (Il se tourne dans le petit garçon.) S'il vous plaît aidez-moi. Ne le laissez pas me blesser plus. Vous êtes mon seul espoir. (Paige lui prend la main et commence à aller avec lui.)

**Phoebe:** Non! (Le garçon / Source races sa main, suspendre Phoebe dans les airs et la choquer avec électricité). Aidez-moi!

(Paige pousse Boy / Source vers le bas et Phoebe tombe. Prue, Léo et Paige vont vers elle pour l'aider à se relever. L'horloge sonne dans le fond.)

**Prue:** Phoebe? Okay. Allez. Allez. (Le garçon disparaît et la source repose Shane, qui se lève.) Je suppose que le sang est un peu plus épais que le mal. (La Source / Shane regarde l'horloge et sort de Shane, qui tombe au sol, de révéler sa véritable identité.)

**Source:** j'ai cassé le cercle Charmed avant. Je vais le faire à nouveau. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas une perte totale. Merci de Balthazar.

**Phoebe:** Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait?

**Cortez:** Oh mon Dieu. (La Source, Leo, et les sœurs se tournent pour voir Cortez debout près de la porte d'entrée avec une caméra vidéo. Il est étonné de ce qu'il voit.)

**Prue:** inspecteur, voulez-vous sortir d'ici! (Comme Cortez atteint son arme, la source déclenche une boule d'énergie sur lui, le frappant à la porte-manteau. Il hurle. Il a frappé sur un cintre. Halètements de Prue. Cortez tombe, révélant sang sur le cintre. L'Source disparaît un coup de feu. Les autres course à Cortez. Leo s'agenouille à côté de lui.)

**Cortez:** On dirait que le mal gagne à nouveau, hein?

**Léo:** Non, si je peux l'aider. (Il le guérit. Cortez est choqué.)

**Paige:** Comment as-tu fait cela? (Leo aide un choc Cortez up.)

**Leo:** C'est ce que font whitelighters. Nous guérissons bonnes personnes.

**Phoebe:** Nous devons aller trouver Cole. (Tous, sauf Cortez, un congé. Il vérifie son habitude d'être la plaie et la caméra vidéo.)

[Scène: Près de South Bay Services sociaux. Cole est couché sur le sol, presque mort.]

**Phoebe:** Cole! (Elle lui aperçoit et se précipite vers lui. Elle s'agenouille à côté de lui.) Oh non. Non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non. (Elle met sa tête sur ses genoux. Prue fige Cole.)

**Prue:** guérir.

**Leo:** Vous savez que c'est contre les règles.

**Phoebe:** Leo, visser les règles. Les Aînés nous doivent.

**Leo:** Même si je pouvais, je ne pouvais guérir sa moitié humaine et qui ... ne serait pas assez de pouvoir pour le sauver. (Leo s'agenouille aussi.)

**Paige:** Ne suis-je la moitié de Lumière? Je veux dire, je ne pouvais pas utiliser ma moitié pour compenser sa moitié?

**Leo:** Il vaut la peine d'essayer. Prends ma main. (Paige s'agenouille à côté de lui et il le fait.) Maintenez votre autre main sur sa blessure.

(Paige et Leo guerissent Cole. Il dégèle et halètements d'air. Phoebe est heureuse qu'il est vivant.)

**Paige:** C'est bien, non? (Prue aide Paige a se lever comme Leo se lève aussi.)

**Prue:** C'est très bien. Espérons juste que ce n'était pas pour rien.

[Scène: Gare PD San Francisco. Cortez arrive avec sa caméra vidéo. Darryl, assis à son bureau, le regarde. Cortez regarde. Il regarde vers le capitaine. Cortez se dirige vers Darryl et hésite un instant avant de lui donner la cassette, qu'il prend. Cortez feuilles et les soupirs Darryl.]

[Scène: P3. Prue, Phoebe, Léo et Cole sont assis là. Une serveuse, Megan, apporte Cole et Leo leurs boissons.]

**Cole:** Ah bon, merci.

**Leo:** Merci, aussi. (Elle sort.) Ça fait du bien être de nouveau ici.

**Cole:** Ça fait du bien d'être partout à nouveau. (Il rit.)

**Phoebe:** Je vais boire à ça. (Ils tinter leurs verres.) Ne jamais me faire peur comme ça.

**Cole:** Promise. (Phoebe sourit comme elle prend un verre.)

**Leo:** Tu vas bien?

**Prue:** Je ne suis pas sûr.

**Leo:** Piper?

**Prue:** Ouais. Nous avons à peine eu à travers l'enterrement et puis, tout a commencé à devenir fou et nous n'avons pas eu la chance de pleurer encore. Et ce n'est pas juste.

**Phoebe:** Je pense que nous avons le reste de notre vie pour cela.

**Prue:** Je ne suis toujours pas sûr de continuer sur cette histoire de destin. J'ai besoin de quelque temps pour y réfléchir. J'espère que vous êtes d'accord avec cela.

**Phoebe:** Tout à fait.

**Prue:** Et j'espère que vous êtes d'accord avec ça aussi.

**Leo:** ils ne peuvent être, mais je suis. (Il lui prend la main. Paige s'approche.)

**Paige:** Alors, est-ce que cela signifie que je reçois des boissons gratuites maintenant? (Phoebe rit un peu.) Oh, je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça. Ce n'est pas que j'ai vraiment boire ou ... Okay. Je vais juste aller. (Elle commence à partir, mais Léo se lève et l'arrête.)

**Léo:** Non, Paige. Vous appartenez ici, souvenez-vous?

**Paige:** Tu es sûr? Je ne veux pas m'imposer.

**Phoebe:** Mmm. Allez. Venez vous asseoir ici. (Cole va plus se tenir à côté de Leo comme Paige s'assoit à côté de Phoebe.)

**Cole:** Bon, alors, euh, peut-être que Leo et moi devrions aller euh ... faire comme nous avons quelque chose de mieux à faire.

**Prue:** Bonne idée.

**Cole:** Oui. (Lui et Leo quitte.)

**Paige:** Je ne vais pas rester longtemps. Je voulais juste, euh, trouver et vous en remercie.

**Phoebe:** Pour quoi faire?

**Paige:** Pour quoi faire? Tu veux dire, à côté de sauver ma vie. (Elle rit.) Je me sens comme si je devais vous un gâteau ou quelque chose cuire.

**Prue:** Avez-vous cuisiner?

**Paige:** Non, non. Pas vraiment.

**Phoebe:** Alors, comment va Shane?

**Paige:** Il va bien, je suppose, sauf que je ne suis pas sure qu'il veut plus me voir.

**Phoebe:** Oh, je suis désolé.

**Paige:** Non Vous ne pouvez pas dire que je lui reproche. Vous savez? Il ne sait pas exactement ce qui lui est arrivé, mais il sait que c'est quelque chose de mauvais et il sait qu'il est en quelque sorte lié à moi.

**Prue:** Oui, eh bien, vous n'êtes pas vraiment un d'entre nous jusqu'à ce que vous avez sorti avec un démon, donc, bienvenue au club.

**Phoebe:** Puis-je vous poser une question?

**Paige:** Hm-mm.

**Phoebe:** Pourquoi êtes-vous venu à l'enterrement de Piper? Je veux dire, vous n'avez jamais rencontrée, non?

**Paige:** Non Je n'ai jamais fait. Je ne veux pas que cela soit pris dans le mauvais sens, mais ... Je me sens comme une partie de moi l'ai perdue trop et je ... Je me suis senti attiré par elle, à tous les gars. Je suppose que c'était juste une partie de moi en essayant de découvrir qui j'étais. (Prue et Phoebe regardent les uns les autres.)

**Prue:** Allez. Il ya quelque chose que nous devons à vous montrer.

**Paige:** Montrez-moi quoi?

**Phoebe:** Quelle bonne magie peut faire. (Ils se lèvent et sortent.)

[Scène: Manoir. Grenier. Phoebe allume les deux dernières bougies dans un cercle, puis rejoindre Piper par le Livre des Ombres que Paige montres de suite.]

**Prue / Phoebe:** ".. Voici ces mots entendre mon esprit cri de l'autre côté Venez à moi, je t'appelle Traversez maintenant le Great Divide.». (Patty apparaît dans une lumière vive.)

**Phoebe:** Il ya quelqu'un ici nous avons pensé que vous devriez rencontrer. (Patty regarde Paige.)

**Patty:** Paige.

**Paige:** maman?

(Patty marches à l'extérieur du cercle et devient réel. Elle serre Paige, qui sourit après l'étreinte.)

**P****atty:** Bienvenue à la maison. (Elle l'embrasse à nouveau)


	3. Furie

Ma meilleure amie s'excuse si parfois la traduction est bizarre mais elle ne fait pas exprès elle ma dit que desfois pour elle sa n'avait pas de sens aussi donc désolés si parfois vous comprenez pas bien, bisous a tous

[Scène: Sur la route dans la voiture de Prue. Prue, Phoebe et Cole sont en elle. Cole est au volant, Prue dans le siège du passager, et Phoebe sur la banquette arrière. Les cris de voiture autour du coin.]

**Prue:** Bon, tourner à gauche ici. Et pouvez-vous mettre les gaz un peu?

(Cris Cole dans le coin, a failli heurter un taxi. Phoebe laisse échapper un cri, et le chauffeur de taxi klaxonne sa corne.

**Phoebe:** le gaz! Le gaz!

(Elle lui tape sur l'épaule.)

**Cole:** Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre veut conduire ici?

**Prue:** Phoebe, le démon n'est pas d'attente autour de nous et venir le vaincre.

**Phoebe:** Nous ne savons même pas si nous avons assez de puissance pour le vaincre. Divination pour le mal aléatoire ne nous dit rien.

**Prue:** Il nous dit où les démons sont vaincus et puisque nous deux déjà cette semaine, je dis que ça marche assez bien.

**Phoebe:** Ouais, grâce à Cole pour sauver nos fesses. Deux sorcières et une demi-démon n'est pas le Pouvoir des Trois marque.

**Prue:** Alors, que sommes-nous censés faire? S'asseoir et attendre pour eux de nous tous cueillir? Si nous n'allions pas après eux, ils seraient viennent après nous.

**Cole:** Ils vont venir après vous de toute façon, Prue. La Source est à venir après vous.

**Phoebe:** Et nous ne serons pas prêts pour lui parce que la place de l'enseignement Paige comment être une sorcière, nous sommes à la chasse pour chaque Tom, Dick et Belzébuth à San Francisco.

**Cole:** En parlant de, nous n'avons aucune sorte de plan ici ou ...?

**Prue:** L'objectif est de vaincre le démon.

**Cole:** Grand. Une chance que vous avez maîtrisé vos pouvoirs ou êtes-vous toujours de congélation et explose au hasard?

(Phoebe le frappe légèrement sur l'épaule.)

**Prue:** aléatoire, mais vous savez ce qu'ils disent, il n'ya rien comme la pratique sur le terrain. Tourner ici! (Cris Cole autour d'un autre angle et lecteurs dans une ruelle.) Stop! (Cole claque sur les pauses. Un démon chauve est au milieu d'étrangler un homme. Prue, Phoebe et Cole sortent de la voiture.) Hey! Big démon effrayant!

(Le démon se tourne et l'homme échappe à son emprise et s'enfuit. Yeux lueur rouge vif. Prue utilise son pouvoir et le démon gonfle vers le haut. Son visage devient rouge.)

**Cole:** Il va exploser!

(Phoebe et Cole revenir rapidement dans la voiture et ferme les portes. L'explosion de démon et gluante verte des icônes sur le devant de la voiture. Cole met en marche les essuie-glaces. Prue se dirige vers la voiture et ouvre la portière du passager.)

**Prue:** Next!

(Sourire de Prue et monte dans la voiture. Phoebe et Cole se regardent, puis regardent Prue, qui souriait toujours.)

**Opening Credits**

[Scène: South Bay Services sociaux. Paige est à son bureau lisant un livre sorcières et la sorcellerie.]

**Paige:** (dans sa tête) Tout au long de l'histoire, les sorcières ont été incompris, persécutés et détruits. Le public pendaison, noyade, et le brûlage des femmes soupçonnées de sorcellerie est un chapitre beaucoup plus récente de notre histoire, alors la plupart des gens se rendent compte.

**M. Cowan:** Paige.

(Paige met rapidement le livre et ramasse un dossier.)

**Paige:** Ouais?

**M. Cowan:** Quel est le maintenez sur l'application O'Brien?

**Paige:** Eh bien, pour le moment, la seule hold-up est mon patron, qui est debout sur moi me distraire de mon travail.

(Elle sourit maladroitement.)

**M. Cowan:** belles dents. Avoir sur mon bureau avant midi.

(Il s'éloigne. Chuchotements Paige à un statut de salarié à travers la pièce.)

**Paige:** Lila! Quelle est la demande O'Brien?

**Lila:** Adam O'Brien, l'enfant adoptif nous essayons d'entrer dans le pensionnat.

**Paige:** Oh mon dieu.

**Lila:** La demande de bourse est due, comme aujourd'hui.

**Paige:** Je suis tellement boiteux. (Billy, un jeune homme avec l'acné mauvaise, pousse un courriel au panier devant le bureau de Paige. Il met son courrier sur son bureau.) Aw, Billy, je pensais que je vous ai dit de jeter quoi que ce soit contre les créanciers à la poubelle.

(Il sourit. Un homme (Donnie) s'approche de lui.)

**Donnie:** Salut, Pizza-face. Regardez, je comprends combien il est difficile de vous arracher du clivage dans cette section. (Regarde Paige.) Mais je vais avoir besoin un jour d'aujourd'hui mon courrier. Okay?

**Billy:** Pas de problème.

**Donnie:** Allez, allez.

(Billy s'éloigne. Donnie donne Paige un regard louche et marche à travers la pièce.)

**Paige:** joli tapis.

(Le toupet de Donnie orbes de sa tête et dans la main de Paige, dévoilant sa calvitie.)

**Donnie:** Qu'est-ce?

(Donnie regarde autour de lui. Paige est choqué et laisse tomber la perruque dans une poubelle. Employés rire et rire à Donnie. Il couvre sa tête avec une feuille de papier et s'éloigne. Paige quitte rapidement son bureau.)

[Scène: Manoir. Grenier. Prue, Phoebe et Cole sont là. Prue tourne une page dans le livre des ombres tandis que Phoebe regarde.]

**Phoebe:** Oh, je sais que vous êtes heureux que nous lui avons Prue, mais est-il vraiment nécessaire de défigurer le livre?

**Prue:** Hmm, celui-ci pourrait brûler la chair humaine avec ses yeux. Ça doit piquer.

**Cole:** Tu trouves ça drôle? Vous auriez pu vous faire tuer. Comprenez-vous cela?

(Il se dirige vers Prue.)

**Prue:** Oui, Cole, je comprends très bien tué.

**Cole:** Alors, pourquoi voudriez-vous garder risquer votre vie et Phoebe, sans parler de la mienne? Il ya une légion de Bounty Hunters sur mon cul. Je suis censé être profil bas mais au contraire, je suis à vous protéger gars.

**Prue:** Tu sais quoi, Cole? La prochaine fois, vous pouvez rester à la maison.

**Cole:** Si vous insistez sur la prise de ces missions suicides, vous me forcez à être là parce que (la sonnette retentit) il n'y a pas moyen que je m'apprête à laisser Phoebe perdre une autre soeur.

(Phoebe va vers lui et lui touche l'épaule.)

**Phoebe:** Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas voir qui est à la porte pour nous, d'accord?

**Cole:** Bien sûr. Si c'est la source, je vais lui demander de revenir plus tard. (À Phoebe) Nous devons parler.

(Il quitte le grenier.)

**Phoebe:** Prue, Cole a pas tord. Nous avons un système de lutte contre les démons et il est assez bien fonctionné pour les trois dernières années.

**Prue:** Je pense que, euh, Piper se faire tuer compte comme un assez gros problème dans le système.

**Phoebe:** Je sais que vous êtes en colère. Je suis en colère aussi.

**Prue:** Alors w-pourquoi êtes-vous de moi sur cet battez-vous? Qu'est-ce qui est le problème à obtenir un peu proactif?

**Phoebe:** Parce que nous ne sommes pas prêts à devenir proactifs. C'est ce qu'il ya de mal à cela. Nous sommes à peine prêt à tout moment. Je veux dire, face à notre vie normale de tous les jours est assez dur.

**Prue:** C'est précisément le point. Le plus vite nous nous débarrassons de ces démons, plus vite nous pourrons revenir à notre vie normale de tous les jours ou au moins ce qu'il en reste.

(La porte du grenier s'ouvre et Paige marche po)

**Paige:** Knock Knock. Je euh ... Je suis désolé de tout laisser tomber par sans appel.

**Phoebe:** Euh, c'est pas grave. Ne vous en faites pas.

**Paige:** Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi je suis ici. Je suis juste un peu d'avoir du mal à être entouré de gens et ...

**Phoebe:** Et ne pas être en mesure de leur dire que vous pouvez faire bouger les choses avec votre esprit?

**Paige:** Ce n'est pas exactement rouler sur la langue.

(Prue ramasse un plan et un cristal.)

**Phoebe:** Ouais, eh bien être une sorcière est rude sur les amitiés. C'est pourquoi le tout-sœur vient dans la pratique. (À Prue) Que faites-vous?

**Prue:** Euh, c'est un peu bavard ici, donc je vais aller checher le mal dans ma chambre?

Paige : Chercher ?

(Prue se dirige vers la porte.)

**Prue:** Ouais, euh, Phoebe va expliquer. Je te verrai plus tard.

(Elle les laissent dans le grenier.)

**Phoebe:** C'est comme une sorte de, euh, surnaturel LoJack.

**Paige:** Eh bien, pourquoi ne pas utiliser ce gros livre? Je veux dire, c'est un livre de sorts, pas vrai?

(Paige se dirige vers le livre.)

**Phoebe:** Oh, c'est beaucoup plus que cela. C'est un peu difficile à expliquer.

**Paige:** Il a l'air si vieux.

**Phoebe:** Ouais. Elle a survécu à beaucoup. Heureusement, il se protège du mal.

**Paige:** Il se protège. Comment?

**Phoebe:** Magie.

**Paige:** May I?

**Phoebe:** Ouais. Je veux dire techniquement, c'est aussi le vôtre. Je voudrais vous guidera à travers ce moment, mais je dois aller parler à Cole.

**Paige:** Eh bien, peut-être que je peux le ramener à mon bureau.

**Phoebe:** Oh, non, non, non, non. Il ne quitte pas la maison. Mais juste n'hésitez pas à feuilleter et ensuite je serai de retour dans quelques minutes.

(Phoebe quitte le grenier. Paige feuillette le livre et s'arrête à un Karma sort d'éphémère.)

**Paige:** Cela pourrait résoudre beaucoup de problèmes.

(Elle sort quelques post-it et un stylo et commence à écrire le sort.)

[Plan sur la véranda. Phoebe et Cole y attendent. Léo apparaît po]

**Leo:** Quoi? Qu'est-ce que c'est? Quel est le problème?

**Cole:** Vous devez parler à votre femme.

**Phoebe:** Okay, Cole, rappelez-vous ce que j'ai dit d'être gentil?

**Leo:** Qu'en est ma femme?

**Cole:** Elle est hors de contrôle.

**Phoebe:** Cole!

**Leo:** Quoi?

**Phoebe:** C'est juste, nous sommes très inquiets à son sujet.

**Leo:** Qu'est-il arrivé?

**Phoebe:** Elle est très, très en colère.

**Leo:** Oui, bien sûr, elle est en colère. Elle est en deuil.

**Phoebe:** Oui, et si elle était poinçonnage murs, je serais heureux appeler un réparateur, mais ...

**Cole:** Le problème, c'est qu'elle préfère frapper les démons.

**Leo:** Eh bien, je vais lui parler.

(Cole se rapproche de Leo.)

**Cole:** Elle n'a aucun respect pour sa vie ou quelqu'un d'autre. C'est Charles Bronson, en cubes.

**Leo:** J'ai dit que je lui parle.

(Phoebe se place entre les deux).

**Phoebe:** Les gars, les gars. Qui est Charles Bronson? (Léo et Cole lui donnent un look.) Peu importe. (À Cole) Nous - pouvons-nous s'il vous plaît tout simplement avoir une minute seul?

**Cole:** Bien sûr.

**Phoebe:** Je vous remercie. (Cole quitte la pièce et Phoebe et Léo promenade dans le salon.) Euh, ce n'est pas seulement qu'elle est violente, Leo. Elle n'a rien agissant comme elle. Elle est complètement dédaigneux de Paige et je ne sais pas quoi faire.

(Ils sont assis sur le canapé.)

**Leo:** Étrange n'est-ce pas? Maintenant, au-dessus de tout le reste, il faut jouer la sœur cadette lorsque vous avez toujours été, euh ...

**Phoebe:** Visser?

(Leo rit.)

**Leo:** La plus jeune.

**Phoebe:** Ouais. Je regarde Paige et Prue et ça me rend repense à tous ces moments que Prue avait à jouer médiateur entre moi et Piper.

**Leo:** Pas beaucoup de plaisir, hein?

**Phoebe:** Ce n'est pas un travail que je l'aurais demandé. Et je ne suis pas sûr que c'est un travail que je vais être tout bon, mais je viens, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vraiment s'inquiéter en ce moment.

**Leo:** Je vais lui parler.

**Phoebe:** Merci, Leo. (Ils s'étreignent.) Et ne pas se précipiter ce moment de tendresse, mais elle a déjà commencé la divination. (Léo apparaît sur la tête et Phoebe tombe d'abord sur le canapé.) Je ne voulais pas vous ne pouvez pas utiliser les escaliers!

[Retour au grenier. Paige a Post-its collés sur le Livre des Ombres. Elle est à court de post-its et regarde autour de lui. Elle a une idée, ferme le livre et le porte à la fenêtre.]

**Paige:** Ok, livre, vous protéger. (Paige ouvre la fenêtre et laisse tomber le livre des ombres out. Elle atterrit sur l'herbe.)

**Phoebe:** (d'en bas) Paige! Je serai toi! (Elle se dirige vers la porte.)

[Plan sur les escaliers. Phoebe est presque au sommet et Paige vient coin de la rue près de heurter Phoebe.]

**Phoebe:** Whoa! (Elle rit.) Où est le feu?

(Ils marchent en bas.)

**Paige:** Euh, vous savez travailler. La pause déjeuner est terminée. Je dois y aller.

**Phoebe:** Eh bien, nous n'avons même pas eu à parler.

**Paige:** Euh, ouais, c'est bon. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

**Phoebe:** Voulez-vous venir par la suite?

**Paige:** Bien sûr. Ouais. Absolument. Bye. (Elle vagues et des feuilles.)

**Phoebe:** Bye.

(Phoebe ressemble étrangement les escaliers.)

**Commercial Break**

[Scène: Manoir. La chambre de Prue. Prue et Leo sont là. Prue est a la divination.]

**Leo:** Regarde, chérie, ce n'est pas juste que c'est dangereux.

**Prue:** Léo, Whitelighters sont censés guider. Non juge. Juste parce que je fais les choses un peu différemment ne veut pas dire qu'il ya un problème.

(Elle lâche le cristal.)

**Leo:** Prue, je suis ton mari, non seulement vous êtes Whitelighter. Quand tu me parles comme ça, il ya un problème. Je ne peux pas vous aider si vous me parlez.

**Prue:** Ca fait mal deparler, Léo. Ça fait mal de respirer. Donc, sauf si vous avez une idée de comment amener Piper en arrière, je ne veux pas parler maintenant.

**Leo:** Est-ce que vous ne voulez pas dire? Est-ce que vous avez encore me reprocher de ne pas pouvoir la ramener?

**Prue:** Non, Leo. Je ne vous blâme pas. Je blâme le mal. Pourquoi, pourquoi pensez-vous que je fais tout cela? Pour le plaisir?

**Leo:** Honnêtement, je pense que vous le faites parce que c'est plus facile que face à ce que vous vous sentez vraiment.

(Prue commence a chercher encore le cristal atterrit a un endroit sur la carte.)

**Prue:** Démon.

**Leo:** Quoi?

**Prur:** J'ai du travail à faire. (Elle sort de sa chambre.) Cole, Phoebe! Allons-y!

[Scène: South Bay Services sociaux. Paige est dans la salle de photocopie essayant de copier le Livre des Ombres. Donnie entre, vérifie les fesses de Paige et fixe son toupet.]

**Donnie:** Rien de tel qu'une salle de photocopie en vue. (Il se verse une tasse de café. Paige se redresse. Billy marche po) Hey Clearasil, qu'est-ce éclater?

(Donnie rit et quitte la pièce.)

**Paige:** Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui, Billy. Il s'agit d'une secousse à tous.

**Billy:** Oui, je sais. C'est pourquoi son courrier se perd ... fréquemment. (Paige sourit.)

**Paige:** Hey, est-il quelque chose de mal avec ce copieur?

**Billy:** Le copieur? Je ne le pense pas. J'ai juste couru hors tout un tas.

**Paige:** Tout revient sans cesse vide.

**Billy:** Est-ce que vous essayez de copier un livre?

(Elle pousse le couvercle du copieur en essayant de le cacher.)

**Paige:** Non, c'est rien. C'est cool.

**Billy:** Eh bien, si vous avez besoin de moi pour le faire pour vous, il suffit de dire le mot.

**Paige:** Merci. Tu es gentil. (Il sourit timidement et verse une tasse de café. Paige retourne le Livre des Ombres et lit un sort de fuite.) «Que l'objet de l'objection de devenir un rêve, comme je l'ai vu parce que l'être invisible." (Billy gémit et lumière magique entoure son visage.) Tu vas bien, Billy?

**Billy:** Oui. Je, euh, suis un peu ruée vers la tête.

(Il se retourne pour faire face à Paige et elle voit que son acné a éclairci.)

**Paige:** Oh mon Dieu, ça a marché. (Elle ferme le livre.) Oh mon dieu.

(Elle prend le livre et se dirige vers Billy.)

**Billy:** Paige, est, euh, tout va bien?

**Paige:** Ce sera à partir de maintenant.

(Elle l'embrasse sur la joue et des feuilles. Billy sourit.)

[Scène: Alley. Prue Phoebe et Cole se promènent .]

**Phoebe:** Prue, Cole et moi ne vous soutiennent pas dans ce domaine. Si vous insistez pour le faire, vous allez seule.

**Prue :** D'accord. Je te vois à la maison.

**Phoebe:** (à Cole) Je vous ai dit que cela fonctionnera pas.

**Cole:** Cela valait le coup.

**Phoebe:** Attends une minute. Sentez-vous la fumée?

(Ils arrêtent la marche.)

**Prue:** Il est là.

(Prue pointe vers une grande porte en bois. De la fumée se levant hors de dessous.)

**Man:** (de l'intérieur) Qu'est-ce que c'est? Qu'est-ce que c'est? Stop! Stop! (Cole se dirige vers la porte.) Qui est e-Qui êtes-vous?

**Prue:** Revenez, je vais sauter. Allez.

(Cole s'éloigne de la porte et Prue fige Cole et la fumée.)

**Phoebe:** Euh, Prue ...

**Prue:** Ouais, ouais. Merde. Okay.

(Prue enlève son manteau et le jette sur le sol. Elle tortille ses bras pour se détendre puis utilise son pouvoir. Coups La porte vers le haut, l'envoi Cole volant à travers la ruelle, atterrissant sur une voiture et tomber sur le sol.)

**Phoebe:** Prue!

(Elle court vers Cole.)

**Prue:** Quoi? Oh!

(Un homme passe à l'extérieur, en frappant sur Prue. Trois furies suivent. Phoebe aide Cole a se lever. Prue est prête à utiliser son pouvoir.)

**Cole:** Prue, laissez-les aller!

(Prue fait exploser une voiture devant les furies. Ils tournent autour.)

**Prue:** Uh-oh. (Prue essaie de les congeler, mais seulement Cole est gelé.) elles sont à l'abri de mes pouvoirs.

**Phoebe:** Malheureusement, Cole est pas. (une furie attaque Prue mais elle esquive les coups. Une autre va pour Phoebe. Prue ramasse un couvercle de poubelle et la furie met un trou dedans. Phoebe lévitation et lance les furies et les fait tomber à terre.) Prue, dégeler le.

**Prye:** Et si je le fait exploser?

(Dégèle Cole. Une furie renverse Prue et émet de la fumée dans sa bouche. Elle tousse.)

**Phoebe:** Cole!

(Cole lance une boule d'énergie à une fureur et elle est la proie des flammes. Les deux autres furies disparaissent. Prue continue à tousser.)

**Commercial Break**

[Scène: Manoir. Prue, Phoebe et Cole entrent dans la maison.]

**Prue:** Je vais prendre chiennes ceux chaîne Smokin 'si c'est la dernière chose que je fais.

**Cole:** C'est peut-être la dernière chose que vous faites.

**Prue:** C'est très favorables, Cole. De quel côté êtes-vous?

**Cole:** En ce moment, je suis du côté de Phoebe.

(Toux Prue. Phoebe et Cole suivent son dans la cuisine.)

**Prue:** Eh bien, la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, Phoebe était encore ma sœur. Ce qui la place techniquement de mon côté. Pourquoi sommes-nous discutons?

**Phoebe:** Nous ne disons pas, nous discutons, Prue. Vous plaidez. Et regardez, vous êtes déjà blessé.

**Prue:** Je vais bien. (Prue prend une bouteille d'eau en dehors du réfrigérateur et boit une gorgée.)

**Phoebe:** Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter la toux.

**Cole:** Et votre contrôle de vos pouvoirs semble devenir pire, pas mieux.

(Ils sortent de la cuisine.)

**Phoebe:** Oh, eh bien, nos pouvoirs sont liés à nos émotions, il serait logique qu'ils seraient un peu hors dès maintenant.

**Cole:** raison de plus de faire profil bas. Ces démons sont dangereux.

**Prue:** Raison de plus pour les vaincre, d'accord? C'est ce que nous faisons. Éliminer le mal.

(Ils s'arrêtent au bas de l'escalier.)

**Cole:** Peu importe les conséquences. Maintenant, vous parlez comme Piper.

**Prue:** Bon, Cole. Je vais vaincre les filles avec ou sans votre aide. Donc, moi non plus dire ce que vous savez ou sortir de la route.

(Cole regarde Phoebe. Elle hausse les épaules.)

**Cole:** On les appelle des furies.

**Prue:** Comme dans la mythologie?

**Phoebe:** Les femmes cynocéphales de l'enfer?

**Cole:** Ce sont des imitations modernes. Leur régle est la même, cependant.

**Prue:** ils punissent les méchants?

**Cole:** Exactement.

**Phoebe:** Attends. N'était-ce pas faire le bien?

**Cole:** Eh bien, ces furies n'ont pas la tempérance. Ils vont aller après un vol à l'étalage dès qu'un meurtrier, et ils prennent beaucoup de plaisir à le tuer.

**Prue:** Grand. Ensuite, nous prenons beaucoup de plaisir à le vaincre.

(Prue monte l'escalier Phoebe se tient devant Cole.)

**Phoebe:** Qu'est-ce que vous ne nous dites? (Soupirs Cole.) Donc ils vont après malfaiteurs. Vous ont-ils attaqué avant?

**Cole:** Quand ils concentrent leurs pensées sur vous, ils vous obligent à entendre les cris de toutes vos anciennes victimes.

(Phoebe touche son visage.)

**Phoebe:** Vous n'êtes pas le démon qui a fait ces choses plus.

(Prue hurle à l'étage. Phoebe et Cole monter les escaliers.)

[Couper au grenier. Prue est debout devant le Livre des Ombres support vide, la bouche ouverte en état de choc.]

**Prue:** Le Mal a pris le Livre des Ombres. Comment le mal a pris le Livre des Ombres?

**Phoebe:** Oh, non.

**Prue:** Oh, non, Phoebe? Un démon a le Livre des Ombres. "Oh non" c'est tout ce que tu peut dire.

**Cole:** Je vais voir ce que je peux trouver. (Il se retourne pour partir, mais Phoebe l'arrête.)

**Phoebe:** Non, attendez. Euh, Prue, promets-moi que tu ne vas pas réagir de façon excessive.

**Prue:** Est-ce même possible?

**Phoebe:** Je pense que, euh, peut-être ... Eh bien, c'est-cela pourrait-pourrait être possible que, euh, Paige a emprunté le livre.

**Prue:** Attendez, pourquoi, pourquoi pensez-vous que?

**Phoebe:** Vous voyez? Or, c'est ce que je voulais dire à propos de réagir de façon exagérée. C'est juste que ...

**Cole:** Vous laissez Paige prendre le livre des ombres sur le Manor?

**Phoebe:** Eh bien, non, je n'ai pas laissé d'elle. C'est juste qu'elle a quitté assez vite, et on dirait qu'elle pourrait avoir ...

(Elle regarde la fenêtre ouverte.)

**Prue:** Par la fenêtre?

**Phoebe:** Piper, je ne ...

**Piper:** Phoebe, pourquoi voudriez-vous même la laisser seule avec le livre?

**Phoebe:** Eh bien, parce qu'elle est notre sœur.

(Prue rit.)

**Prue:** Pas pour longtemps!

(Prue sort énervée du grenier. Phoebe suit. Cole tire une chaise et s'assoit. Phoebe s'exécute en arrière po)

**Phoebe:** Tu viens?

**Cole:** Pour vaincre votre sœur? Je pense que je vais m'asseoir et attendre.

(Phoebe va revenir sur et Cole est assis là se tourner les pouces.)

[Scène: South Bay Services sociaux. Lila regarde le visage de Billy.]

**Lila:** C'est incroyable.

**Billy:** C'est peut-être la lumière de la machine à copier.

(Ils commencent à marcher à travers le bureau. Billy pousse courrier le panier.)

**Lila:** Dieu, ce jour-là est incroyable. Je veux dire, vous êtes allé et a obtenu mignon ...

**Billy:** Tu crois?

**Lila:** Totalement. Et puis mon prêt voiture arrive, comme, sorti de nulle part. (Ils passent le bureau de Paige. Paige est au téléphone et elle sourit.) Mon crédit est pire que Paige. Vous savez, je ne peux toujours pas croire que tout cela.

**Billy:** C'est incroyable.

(Billy et Lila à pied.)

**Paige:** (au téléphone) Monsieur le Président, je prends la pleine responsabilité pour le retard dans l'application. Je demande simplement une prolongation de délai.

**Man:** (au téléphone) Eh bien, je ne peux pas vous donner une prolongation du délai.

**Paige:** Eh bien, je me demande ce que vous ne punissez pas Adam O'Brien qui a déjà eu une vie assez difficile pour mon erreur. (Écoute) Monsieur, tout ce que je veux dire, c'est ... (Elle regarde vers le bas le Livre des Ombres qui est assis sur ses genoux.) "Ces mots se rendra dans l'esprit des partis tenaces et annuler la liaison, les pensées trop rigides pour être gentil , un compromis qu'ils vont disentwine. "

**Man:** (au téléphone) Comment six heures le vendredi bruit?

**Paige:** Six heures vendredi est parfait. Merci beaucoup. (Elle raccroche.) Victoire! (Lila et Billy regarder par-dessus son.)

**Lila:** Tu as l'extension?

**Paige:** Ouais.

(Lila se dirige vers Paige.)

**Lila:** Incroyable. Vous êtes dans tout ça witchy, non?

**Paige:** Excusez-moi?

**Lila:** Eh bien, je suis en train de penser qu'il doit y avoir quelque chose dans les étoiles aujourd'hui. Je veux dire, le visage de Billy, ma voiture, maintenant ceci. Y at-il une pleine lune ou quoi?

**Paige:** Je ne sais pas, mais quoi qu'il en soit, je vais appeler mes étudiants usuriers et de profiter pleinement de celui-ci.

**Lila:** Oh, très bien. Moi aussi.

(Paige rires. Lila s'éloigne. Donnie s'approche d'elle et se tient derrière elle.)

**Donnie:** Vous savez, Paige? (Il parle à l'oreille.) En tant qu'avocat, je peux obtenir ces créanciers désagréables sur votre dos si facilement. Et si vous n'avez pas les moyens de me payer, nous pourrions toujours juste de le sortir dans le commerce.

**Paige:** Ou je pourrais juste poursuivre votre cul pour harcèlement sexuel et vous payer avec ma grosse colonie punitive graisse.

**Donnie:** La façon dont vous vous habillez, le juge admirer ma retenue. (Il s'éloigne.)

**Paige:** C'est ça. (Elle trouve le Karma sort d'éphémère dans le Livre des Ombres.) Perfect. Je viens de changer démon à ordure.

[Plan sur SBSS extérieur. Prue et Phoebe sortent de la voiture et vont à pied vers le bâtiment.]

**Prue:** Je ne comprends pas comment quelqu'un peut-elle être aussi stupide.

**Phoebe:** Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous n'avez pas cessé de rodomontades que nous avons quitté la maison.

**Prue:** Tu as raison. Vous avez raison. Je suis désolé.

**Phoebe:** Oui, Paige a fait une erreur.

**Prue:** Une erreur? Elle nous a volé.

**Phoebe:** Elle a emprunté. Emprunté.

**Prue:** elle a jeter notre patrimoine familial par la fenêtre!

**Phoebe:** Eh bien, c'est parce que nous n'avons jamais pris le temps d'expliquer sa signification. C'était juste un livre à elle.

**Prue:** Bon, Phoebe, ce n'est pas seulement un livre. C'est comme si, il-il-c'est comme une partie de notre famille.

(Toux Prue. Phoebe met son bras autour de Prue.)

**Phoebe:** Paige n'est pas un tueur. Elle n'a tué personne. Et elle n'est pas un démon que nous sommes sur la bonne voie pour vaincre.

**Prue:** Je comprends, Phoebe.

**Phoebe:** Et vous sur? Parce que je ne pense pas que vous faites. (Toux Prue.) Vous allez bien?

(Donnie sort du bâtiment avec un groupe de femmes qui le suivent.)

**Donnie:** Hey! Hey! Eloigne-toi de moi! (Ils l'entourent.)

**Prue:** Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

**Lila:** Viens. Donnez-maman un peu de sucre.

(Il tombe au sol et ils tombent sur lui. Paige sort du bâtiment tenant son sac de sorte qu'il couvre sa poitrine. Elle se dirige vers Prue et Phoebe.)

**Prue:** Tu es tellement ... (Ils remarquent quelque chose de mal et ouvre son manteau pour révéler ses très gros seins.) Quoi?

**Phoebe:** Bonjour!

**Prue:** Tu as volé notre livre sacré pour que vous puissiez effectuer la chirurgie plastique magique sur vous-même?

**Paige:** Tu crois que je l'ai fait exprès? Mon corps était parfaitement bien comme elle était. Je vous remercie.

**Donnie:** Je veux dire! Eloigne-toi de moi! (Prue fige la foule.)

**Phoebe:** Prue, tu aurais pu simplement sauter une douzaine de personnes innocentes.

**Prue:** J'ai pris le risque.

**Phoebe:** Vous voyez? Est-ce que vous écoutez vous-même?

**Prue:** (à Paige) Qu'est-il arrivé?

**Paige:** Je ne sais pas. Ils ont juste ... augmenté.

**Prue:** Oh, c'est vrai. Et vous n'aviez rien à voir avec cela.

**Phoebe:** Avez vous lancez des sorts?

**Paige:** One. (Phoebe lui donne un look.) Cinq.

**Prue:** Cinq?

**Phoebe:** Bon, qu'avez-vous fait juste avant vous avant de tourné en Betty Boop?

**Paige:** Eh bien, je jette un sort sur cette imbécile je travaille avec si je pouvais lui donner un avant-goût de sa propre médecine.

**Phoebe:** Uh-huh. C'est lui l'imbécile?

(Paige regarde Donnie et hoche la tête.)

**Prue:** Et c'est l'effet inverse.(en montrant la poitrine de Paige)

**Paige:** Inverse?

**Phoebe:** Vous abusé de la magie pour lui faire l'objet de lorgner, et le sort s'est retourné contre et fait la même chose pour vous.

**Prue:** Ce que vous auriez appris si vous aviez pris la peine de demander. Mais maintenant, au lieu de vaincre les démons, il va falloir passer l'après-midi la fixation de votre gâchis.

**Phoebe:** Okay, Prue, appel Leo et lui faire orbe ce retour à la maison l'imbécile. Et nous devons le protéger jusqu'à ce que nous pouvons trouver un moyen d'inverser le sort. Paige et je vais prendre le livre et vous y rencontrer.

(Prue regarde Paige et secoue la tête. Elle s'éloigne. Paige regarde ses seins.)

[Plus tard. Phoebe et Paige sont au volant le long de la route dans la voiture de Paige. Paige est au volant et Phoebe assis dans le siège passager en regardant à travers le Livre des Ombres.]

**Paige:** ce que mes seins vont rester comme ça pour toujours?

**Phoebe:** Non, si je peux jamais trouver le sortilège.

**Paige:** Qu'en est-il de Prue? Est-ce qu'elle va rester en colère contre moi pour toujours?

**Phoebe:** Non C'est juste, euh ... elle n'a pas vraiment été elle-même ces derniers temps. Vous savez, beaucoup de hauts et des bas depuis Piper est bien est morte, vous savez, comme nous tous.

**Paige:** La dernière chose que je voulais faire, c'était d'ajouter du stress a vous les gars. Je voulais juste aider Donnie.

**Phoebe:** Oui, et je comprends la tentation, Paige, je le fais vraiment. Mais je vous ai dit que le livre ne quitte pas la maison.

**Paige:** C'est vrai. Désolé. (Elle essaie de changer en troisième vitesse, mais a un peu de mal.) Mes seins sont dans le chemin. Pouvez-vous mettre en troisième pour moi?

**Phoebe:** Très bien. Prêt? Ici nous allons. (Phoebe déplace le levier de vitesse en troisième. Le crissement des pneus.) Très bien.

**Paige:** Avez-vous trouvé ce sort encore? (Phoebe trouve une page sur furies.)

**Phoebe:** Non, mais j'ai trouvé les démons. Oh mon Dieu.

**Paige:** Quoi? Vous ne pouvez pas dire «démons» suivi de «oh mon dieu". Je suis novice en la matière, je suis susceptible de paniquer.

**Phoebe:** Bon, euh, la fumée de furie tue les méchants, non? Mais dans de bonnes personnes, il recherche un portail de fureur inexprimé.

**Paige:** Et?

**Phoebe:** Il construit jusqu'à ce qu'il consomme votre humanité et il vous transforme en furie. Euh, nous avons combattu les furies aujourd'hui. Prue s'est fait enfumé.

**Paige:** Attendez. Dites-vous que Prue se transformer en un démon?

**Phoebe:** Ce ne serait pas la première fois. (Paige lui donne un drôle d'air.) Euh, marcher dessus et appuyez sur l'embrayage. Je vais en quatrième. Prêt? Sur trois. Un, deux, trois. (Elle change au quatrième rang.)

[Plan sur le manoir. Donnie est sur le canapé.]

**Leo:** Facile, Prue.

**Prue:** Quoi, tu le protèges maintenant?

**Donnie:** Qu-qu-qu'est-ce qui se passe? Et c'est quoi ces nanas? Elles sont devenus folle.

**Prue:** Cette nana vient de sauver votre cul vous ingrat pleurnicheur. (Donnie se lève.)

**Donnie:** Vous voyez ce que je veux dire?

**Prue:** Qui a dit que vous pourriez vous levez? (Elle le pousse sur canapé.)

**Leo:** Quel est le problème avec vous? Okay, miel look, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais nous avons vraiment besoin de parler.

**Prue:** Léo, tu sais quoi? J'en ai marre de parler.

(Prue essaie de souffler Leo mais Léo orbes. Prue passe au-dessus de Donnie. Léo apparaît en arrière po)

**Leo:** Maintenant nous avons vraiment besoin de parler. Prue, vous n'utilisez pas vos pouvoirs sur un mortel. (Il se tient derrière elle.) Vous m'entendez?

(Cole est à la porte.)

**Cole:** Reculez lentement, Leo.

**Leo:** Quoi?

**Cole:** Elle devient une furie. (Prue fait pousser de grands ongles noirs.) Il n'ya pas de raisonner avec elle maintenant. (Leo se trouve en face d'elle.)

**Leo:** Prue tu es une bonne sorcière. Vous m'entendez? Combattre cela.

(Prue touche son visage, puis le pousse sur le canapé.)

**Donnie:** Oh mon Dieu! Au secours!

(Prue va sur lui, le giffant. Cole prépare une boule d'énergie . Prue ramasse Donnie et émet de la fumée. Cole lance une boule d'énergie à Prue qui la repousse. Phoebe et Paige arrivent)

**Phoebe:** Cole!

**Cole:** Je, eh bien ...

**Prue:** Ce n'était pas très agréable.

(Elle disparaît dans un nuage de fumée.)

**Commercial Break**

[Scène: Manoir. Salon. Phoebe regarde à travers le Livre des Ombres, et Leo se met à genoux à côté de Donnie, qui dort sur le canapé.]

**Leo:** Cole l'a frappée avec une boule d'énergie.

**Phoebe:** Leo, c'était une basse tension. Préféreriez-vous qu'il avait lui laisser tuer un innocent?

**Leo:** Je préférerais qu'il ne voulait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs démoniaques sur ma femme. Je ne peux pas croire que vous le laissez aller la chercher.

**Paige:** Oh, c'est ma faute. Je n'aurais pas volé le Livre des Ombres.

**Leo:** Tu as volé le Livre des Ombres?

**Phoebe:** Leo, Leo. Concentrez-vous s'il vous plaît. (Leo guérit les rayures de Donnie.) J'espère juste qu'il trouve son jeûne parce que si c'est quelque chose comme le temps je me suis tourné dans un Banshee, elle va avoir faim pour une mise à mort. (Leo se lève.)

**Paige:** Je suis désolé. Un Banshee?

**Phoebe:** Ouais. Screamer démoniaque, un peu trampy, se nourrit de la douleur.

**Paige:** Je pense que j'ai besoin de m'asseoir.

(Elle s'assied sur le canapé à côté de Donnie. Donnie se réveille et se redresse et regarde droit dans les seins de Paige.)

**Donnie:** Whoa.

(Paige le frappe au visage, l'assommant.)

**Leo:** Paige!

(Paige se lève.)

**Paige:** Quoi? Vous ne dit que je ne pouvais pas utiliser la magie pour le punir.

(Phoebe se lève.)

**Phoebe:** Okay, Leo, vous orbe Donnie retour à son bureau, guérir là, alors assurez-vous qu'il ne NARC nous sortir pour être des sorcières.

**Leo:** Comment?

**Phoebe:** Je ne sais pas. Soyez créatif.

**Leo:** Qu'en est-il de Prue?

**Phoebe:** Vous devez faire votre travail. Et nous faisons nôtre. Nous obtiendrons votre femme. Je te le promets.

(Leo touches Donnie et ils orbe out. Phoebe et Paige sont assis sur le canapé.)

**Paige:** Euh, je déteste demander, mais comment allons-nous reprendre sa femme? Je veux dire, elle est une sorte de ... démon maintenant.

**Phoebe:** Non Elle n'est pas full-on. Elle n'a pas encore les serres. Cela vient probablement de la première victime. D'ailleurs, si nous avons réussi à la sauver quand elle a tourné dans un Wendigo ...

**Paige:** A Wendi-ce?

**Phoebe:** Euh, un Wendigo. C'est un peu comme un loup-garou, seulement plus méchant. (Elle trouve le sort de Instant Karma dans le Livre des Ombres.) Est-ce le sort que vous avez utilisé?

**Paige:** Uh-huh. (Phoebe prend un bloc-notes et un stylo.) Y at-il une sorte de charme que je pouvais faire, vous le savez, à l'avance afin que je puisse, euh, peut-être pas devenu un Banshee ou ...

**Phoebe:** Quel est le mot que vous remplacé pour démon?

**Paige:** Porc.

**Phoebe:** Porc. (Elle écrit quelque chose vers le bas et scrunches le papier vers le haut. Elle se lève.) Okay. (Elle se Paige se lever.) Hand. (Ils se donnent la main. Phoebe brûle le bout de papier avec une bougie allumée.) "Esprits guidées, entendez notre appel, annuler cette magie, que ce soit."

**Paige:** S'il vous plaît laissez-le être. (Les seins de Paige revenir à la taille normale. Elle baisse les yeux et gémit.) Pensez-vous que cela a fonctionné un peu trop bien?

[Scène: Alley. Un homme pousse un autre homme contre le mur. Il est titulaire d'un couteau sur la gorge.]

**Innocent:** Tout ce que vous voulez.

**Man:** Tais-toi.

(Deux furies sont derrière lui et on gratte le dos. Il tourne autour et les innocents s'enfuit. L'homme entend des voix dans sa tête. Il laisse tomber le couteau et tombe à genoux. La furie émet de la fumée dans sa bouche. Il tousse et est la proie des flammes. il disparaît. Piper apparaît dans un nuage de fumée derrière eux. Ils se tournent autour et font du bruit ronronnant-like).

**Prue:** Je vous ai chercher.

[Plan sur le manoir. Salle à manger. Paige et Phoebe sont là. Phoebe est la divination.]

**Phoebe:** Merde.

**Paige:** Pourquoi ça ne marche pas?

**Phoebe:** Parce que Prue n'est pas une sorcière plus.

**Paige:** Pouvez-vous pas simplement scry pour le mal alors?

**Phoebe:** Avez-vous une idée de combien le mal est en marche autour de San Francisco? (Elle s'arrête divination.) Merde, Prue. (Miroite Cole po Il est meurtri et rayé.) Cole. Dieu merci. (Phoebe prend dans ses bras.)

**Cole:** Ne lui encore merci.

**Paige:** Tu ne la trouves pas?

**Cole:** Je n'ai pas eu la chance de regarder. Chaque fois que j'ai utilisé mes pouvoirs de détection, un chasseur de primes m'a détecté. Je me suis battu au large de trois d'entre eux. (Il s'assoit à la table.) Je suis désolé.

**Phoebe:** Non, c'est-c'est correct. Je veux dire, en quelque sorte tout va bien se passer. II n'ont même pas une petite idée de comment tout va bien se passer.

**Paige:** Phoebe ...

**Phoebe:** Vous savez pourquoi? Parce que rien ne va bien.

**Paige:** Phoebe.

**Phoebe:** Ma soeur est une furie, mon copain est un démon ... Oh, bébé, tu saignes. (Elle s'agenouille à côté de Cole.)

**Paige:** Phoebe. (Phoebe la regarde.) N'avez-vous pas dit que vous m'avez trouvé parce que Prue a jeté un sort pour trouver une sorcière perdu?

**Phoebe:** Oui, mais j'ai aussi dit que Prue n'est pas une sorcière en ce moment.

**Paige:** Oui, mais si je peux remplacer le mot «porc» pour «démon», pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas remplacer «sœur» le mot «sorcière»?

**Cole:** ce que ça fonctionnerait?

**Phoebe:** Eh bien, n-no. Pas si elle est déjà à la recherche du mal. L'appel ne sera pas assez fort.

**Paige:** Pourquoi pas?

**Phoebe:** En raison de l'attraction du mal. Quand j'étais possédé par le Woogie, la soif de sang était si forte ...

**Cole:** Woogie?

**Paige:** Ne demandez pas.

**Phoebe:** Le point est ... Je ne pense pas qu'elle va répondre à l'appel.

(Silence.)

**Paige:** Ensuite, nous allons ajouter appât.

(Paige regards sur Cole, puis regarde Phoebe. Phoebe regarde Cole et il regarde en arrière.)

**Phoebe:** Non No. Euh, non. Are you kidding me? No.

**Paige:** Les furies aller après malfaiteurs, non?

**Phoebe:** Paige, nous n'utilisons pas l'amour de ma vie comme appât.

**Cole:** Oh, oui nous sommes. Il est excellent.

(Il se lève et s'approche Paige.)

**Phoebe:** Cole, vous avez été un démon depuis plus d'un siècle. C'est beaucoup de victimes. La douleur de leurs cris seul peut vous tuer.

**Cole:** Oui, mais comme vous l'avez dit, je ne suis pas le démon qui fait ces choses plus. Et si face à mes crimes contribue à sauver votre sœur ...

**Phoebe:** Cole, I. ..

**Cole:** Phoebe. (Il s'assoit à côté d'elle.) Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, tu le sais. Mais je ne vais pas être un lâche pour vous. Ne demandez pas que je sois. (Phoebe touche son visage.)

**Phoebe:** Nous aurons besoin d'un peu de votre sang.

**Cole:** C'est vrai.

**Paige:** Couteau. (Un couteau orbes de la table et dans la main de Paige. Elle le tient en face de Cole.)

[Time lapse. Phoebe et Paige sont debout sur la table. Phoebe tient un couteau au-dessus d'une bougie allumée.]

**Phoebe / Paige:** "Pouvoir de la hausse sœurs, bien sûr invisible à travers les cieux, venez nous qui vous appellent à proximité ..."

[Plan sur la ruelle. Les furies sont en contact avec les cheveux de Prue. Piper porte des vêtements de fureur et a serres sur son visage. Elle entend Phoebe et Paige chant.]

**Phoebe / Paige:** ". Venez nous et s'installer ici sang à sang, je t'appelle, sang pour sang, revenez me voir."

**Prue:** Je sais ou demeure du mal.

**Commercial Break**

[Scène: Manoir. Parlor. Phoebe, Paige et Cole sont là. Cole fait les cent pas.]

**Phoebe:** Êtes-vous sûr de cela?

**Cole:** Je suis bon à beaucoup de choses. L'attente est pas un d'entre eux.

(Paige fait un bruit et lève ses bras vers le bas.)

**Phoebe:** Chérie, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

**Paige:** Je suis en train de faire orbe truc. Je n'arrive pas à obtenir le blocage de celui-ci, cependant. (Cole hurle dans son visage et elle s'éclipse dans et hors.) Qu'est-il arrivé?

**Phoebe:** Vous s'éclipsa.

**Paige:** Je l'ai fait?

**Cole:** C'est une réaction de peur.

**Phoebe:** Donc, jusqu'à ce que vous apprendrez à contrôler, il vous suffit de ...

**Paige:** Faites-vous peur?

**Phoebe:** Très bien.

**Paige:** Très bien. Eh bien, cela ne devrait pas être trop difficile.

**Phoebe:** Bon. Ensuite, nous allons orbe, nous allons faire de la lévitation, nous allons jongler avec des couteaux si nous devons le faire, juste pour garder les furies distrait de Cole.

**Paige:** Oui, mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment nous non démon Piper quand elle arrive.

**Phoebe:** Eh bien, nous devons fermer le portail de fureur inexprimé.

**Cole:** inexprimé? Je pense qu'elle a fait rage pendant plusieurs jours.

**Phoebe:** C'est parce qu'il ya quelque chose qu'elle ne dit pas.

**Paige:** Laquelle?

**Phoebe:** Je ne sais pas, mais je crois que j'ai une idée. (Cole hurle de douleur et tombe à genoux. Il entend des voix. Phoebe se met à genoux à côté de lui). Ils sont proches? (Paige prend peur et orbes out. Phoebe se lève.) Paige? (Paige orbes de retour po)

**Paige:** I did it again.

**Cole:** Je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolé.

(A furie fait irruption par la porte avant. Phoebe lévitation et débute elle, la fait tomber. Elle se lève et attaque Phoebe. Blocs Phoebe et ses coups de pied vers le bas. Prue et l'autre furie apparaissent derrière Phoebe près de Cole. Phoebe tourne autour. )

**Paige:** Phoebe!

**Phoebe:** Belle leurre, Prue. Deux points. (Elle fait léviter et les deux coups de pied, les faire tomber. Elle voit Cole gisant sur le sol.) Cole. Allez. Allez. (Elle essaie de se relever. Les Furies les entourent.)

**Paige:** lampe! (La lampe orbes sortir et il vole à travers la pièce frapper une furie. Furies tournent autour.) Désolé. (Les furies vont vers elle.) Vraiment désolé.

(Cole lance une boule d'énergie sur les deux furies et les tue. Phoebe pousse Prue hors de la voie et la poitrine de Cole.)

**Phoebe:** Cole n'est pas votre problème, Prue et vous le savez.

(Prue et Phoebe commencent a se battre.)

**Paige:** Réservez! (Le Livre des Ombres orbes pour elle. Elle commence à le feuilleter.) Svp y avoir quelque chose ici.

(Phoebe donne le coup a Prue . Cole prépare une boule d'énergie .)

**Phoebe:** Cole,ne pas! (Il arrête la boule d'énergie.) Tu penses que je t'ai abandonnée. Vous pensez que c'est de ma faute que Piper est morte. Vous me reprochez. Vous devez juste l'admettre.

(Prue pousse Phoebe l'envoyant voler en ligne droite dans une armoire, qui se brise. Prue se dirige vers Paige.)

**Paige:** Vous ne voulez pas me tuer, Prue, tu ne me connait meme pas. (Cole se dirige vers Phoebe.) Il ne s'agit pas de moi. Il ne s'agit pas de Phoebe, est-il?

**Phoebe:** Leo!

(Leo orbes po Prue essaie de griffer Paige, mais elle s'éclipse aller et retour en arrière Piper. Piper tourne autour.)

**Paige:** Phoebe n'est pas la sœur qui vous a abandonné. C'est Piper, n'est-ce pas? (Prue saisit Paige par le cou.)

**Phoebe:** Leo, faire quelque chose.

(Leo attrape Prue et Paige et orbes out.)

**Cole:** Où est-il prendre?

**Phoebe:** Dans un endroit ou Prue pourra faire éclater sa fureur.

[Dans un monastère. Léo apparaît avec Prue et Paige. Prue recule quand elle voit la plaque de Piper.]

**Paige:** Dites-lui, Prue. C'est bon pour la détester. (Prue essaie de sortir mais les portes sont verrouillées.) Vous devez haïr. Quand mes parents sont morts, je les haïssais pour ça. J'étais seule, et je les haïssais. Il est correct de détester Piper.

(Prue regarde Paige.)

**Prue:** Comment vous osez! (Elle court vers la plaque de Piper et cogne sur elle.) Comment oses-tu me quittes! Comment pourriez-vous aller mourir et me laisser ici tout seul? S'il vous plaît revenir. J'ai besoin de vous. (Elle se met à pleurer.) S'il vous plaît revenir.

(Elle crie et s'affaisse sur le sol. Elle est assise là-bas et braille. Elle redevient normal. Leo s'agenouille à côté d'elle.)

**Leo:** C'est bon. C'est bon, chérie.

**Prue:** Ce n'est pas correct. Elle a risqué sa vie quotidienne et elle n'a jamais pensé à ce qui arriverait à moi et Phoebe si elle avait disparu. (Paige commence à pleurer pour la soeur qu'elle n'a jamais connu.)

**Leo:** Je sais.

**Prue:** Comment at-elle pu penser que je pourrais vivre sans elle?

(Leo la prend dans ses bras. Larmes monter dans les yeux de Paige comme elle regarde la plaque de Piper.)

[Scène: Manoir. Cuisine. Le lendemain matin. Prue verse deux tasses de café. Phoebe arrive et s'assoit sur un tabouret. Prue lui tend une tasse de café.]

**Phoebe:** As-tu dormi?

**Prue:** Oui, en fait, mieux que ce que j'ai eu en ce moment.

**Phoebe:** Mmm. C'est calme, n'est-ce pas? Au début et à la fin. C'est juste vraiment, vraiment tranquille.

**Prue:** Piper était toujours la première debout, et la derniere couchée. C'est étrange, les choses que vous manquez. Alors, comment ai-je peur?

(Phoebe rit. Prue est assis à côté d'elle.)

**Phoebe:** Zut, j'ai vu pire. J'ai été pire. Mais, euh, mais Paige ...

**Prue:** Elle a complètement paniqué.

**Phoebe:** Non, euh, elle a géré ça ... mieux que la plupart des gens, je pense. Elle a sauvé la vie. Elle est certainement une Halliwell, nom de famille ou pas.

**Prue:** Je sais que je n'ai pas été des plus accueillants. J'ai juste ... Je m'ennuie tellement de Piper. Il est difficile d'imaginer l'ouverture à quelqu'un d'autre. Avec tout ce qui se passe dans nos vies, l'amour se sent juste comme une invitation à plus de douleur.

**Phoebe:** Alors peut-être, euh ... peut-être que vous ne commencez pas avec l'amour. Peut-être que vous venez de commencer avec grâce.

**Commercial Break**

[Scène: South Bay Services sociaux. Prue se promène en tenant un panier de muffins. Elle repère Paige à son bureau et se dirige vers elle. Elle met le panier sur son bureau. Paige regarde, surpris. Elle regarde dans le panier.]

**Paige:** Muffins. Merci.

**Prue:** . Je suis meilleur dans la cuisine. Piper était celui qui aimait à, euh, démons chasse. (Paige voit Donnie.)

**Paige:** Man, il est comme une toute nouvelle Donnie. Qu'est-ce que Leo lui a dit?

(Prue regarde vers Donnie. Il sourit et passe devant eux.)

**Prue:** Euh, je ne sais pas. C'est un faiseur de miracles,mon mari.

**Paige:** Alors, comment allez-vous?

**Prue:** J'ai eu, euh ... mauvaises heures. (Elle s'assied.) Et les heures qui ne sont pas si mauvais. Je suppose que vous savez ce que c'est.

**Paige:** Ouais. Quand mes parents sont morts, il y avait quelques jours, je ne pensais pas que je survivrais la tristesse. Ce ne sera jamais d'accord qu'elle est partie, Prue. Mais je vous promets, ça ira mieux. (Prue voit des rayures sur le cou de Paige.)

**Prue:** Vous savez, Leo pourrait résoudre ce problème pour vous.

**Paige:** C'est ma première blessure de guerre. Je pense que je vais le porter avec fierté.

**Prue:** Malheureusement, dans cette famille, il ne sera pas la dernière.

**Paige:** Eh bien, chaque famille a ses avantages et il est contre. Un couple de batailles démon en échange de la puissance d'éclaircir la peau de mon ami? Je dirais que ça vaut le coup.

**Prue:** Le pouvoir de quoi? (Ils voient Lila et Billy bavarder à travers la pièce. Flirte Lila un peu.)

**Paige:** Il est mignon, n'est-ce pas? Eh bien, vous auriez dû le voir hier. (Paige rit.)

**Prue:** Bon, euh, tu m'as sauvé la vie, donc je suppose que nous sommes encore sur le Livre des Ombres coup, mais, euh, Paige, il ya des règles à être une sorcière, les règles que vous aurez à apprendre et à suivre.

**Paige:** Eh bien, pour ne pas être difficile, mais ... vous êtes marié à notre Whitelighter et Phoebe shacking avec un démon. Donc, dans l'ensemble, peut-être mon ami ne pouvait rester mignon?

**Prue:** D'accord. (M. Cowan vient à eux.)

**M. Cowan:** Mon, mon, ma. Ce tas est environ la même taille comme ce fut il ya environ une heure. (Prue se lève.)

**Prue:** Oh, c'était ma faute. Je lui ai distrait avec des muffins.

**M. Cowan:** Et vous êtes?

(Prue regarde Paige puis de nouveau à M. Cowan.)

**Prue:** Je suis sa sœur.

(Prue sourit à Paige et quitte le bureau. Paige sourit un peu à elle-même.)

**Fin**


	4. Echange d'ames

[Scène: Manoir. Sous-sol. Phoebe se bat avec Cole. Il lui coups de pied dans le ventre et elle se penche vers le bas.]

**Cole:** Ne soyez pas tendu. Soyez prêt. Quand vous me voyez se développer, vous contrat. (Phoebe regarde.) Si je contracte, vous développez.

(Ils commencent à se battre à nouveau. Cole lui Phoebe sur le terrain flips et puis s'assied sur elle.)

**Phoebe:** Si vous voulez être au top, tout ce que vous aviez à faire était de demander. (Un rire provient de l'escalier et Phoebe regarde pour voir Paige assis là.) Euh, P-Paige. (Pour Cole comme elle frappe légèrement sa jambe.) Oh. (Il prend son pied, elle et Phoebe se rend à Paige.) Que faites-vous ici? Si vous ne l'étage pour étudier quiz de Prue?

**Paige:** Eh bien, j'espérais aller quelques tours avec le démon premier.

**Phoebe:** Je dois vous dire, Prue prend sa sorcellerie quiz très au sérieux. Il vaut mieux être préparé. Quel est le sujet?

**Paige:** bases de potion.

**Phoebe:** Beurk.

**Paige:** Mm.

**Phoebe:** Eh bien, tu dois commencer quelque part.

**Paige:** Je sais. C'est juste un petit livre d'apprentissage. (Cole vient vers eux.)

**Cole:** Phoebe? (Soupirs Phoebe. Cole s'éloigne.)

**Phoebe:** Paige, Prue et j'ai dû apprendre à être des sorcières le disque de suite, et il a fallu ... Eh bien, il a fallu trop longtemps. Nous avons besoin de vous y rendre rapidement. Nos vies peuvent en dépendre.

**Paige:** Appel à ma conscience. Un tel coup bas.

**Phoebe:** Mmm. (Paige se lève.)

**Paige:** Je veux juste savoir quand les trucs fun commence. (Elle sort. Phoebe se tourne vers Cole.)

**Phoebe:** Alors, où en étions-nous?

**Cole:** la formation.

**Phoebe:** Euh. Allez Cole. Vous étiez parti pour une semaine entière. C'est sept longues nuits solitaires.

**Cole:** J'étais sur une mission d'enquête. Nous ne pouvons pas ignorer ce que j'ai appris.

**Phoebe:** Ouais, je sais. La Source veut notre mort.

**Cole:** Non, vous ne savez pas. Il a besoin de votre mort. Depuis nous nous sommes échappés, les factions ont été formant le défier. Il doit finir ce qu'il a commencé s'il s'attend à survivre. Ce qui signifie que vous devez être préparé. (Cole tire une épée.)

**Phoebe:** Vous pensez que la source va me combat à l'épée contester.

**Cole:** Main combat à mains nues si elle est trop fort. combat à l'épée enseigne la confiance, de l'intensité. (Il jette Phoebe l'épée.) Vous devez apprendre à se battre comme un démon, Phoebe. (Il se dirige vers Phoebe.) La formation doit passer avant tout. Y compris nous. Êtes-vous prêt?

**Phoebe:** Dois-je le choix? (Cole balance l'épée et les canards Phoebe. Elle tire alors son épée.)

[Scène: jardin à l'extérieur. Yen-Lo tire son épée et se faufile dans les buissons plus près de l'homme (Zen Master) se met à genoux devant une statue. Yen-Lo vient de derrière pour attaquer. Cependant, An-Ling saute en face de lui. Ils se battent. Maître Zen se lève. An-Ling démasque Yen-Lo avec.]

**An-Ling:** Yen-Lo! (Elle enlève ses propres masques.) Voici comment vous remboursez mon père? (Maître Zen vient vers eux.) Après tout ce qu'il vous a appris, tout ce qu'il vous a donné.

**Yen-Lo:** Qu'est-ce qu'il me An-Ling donner? Je devais le remplacer, mais il m'a passé au-dessus ... pour vous.

**Maître Zen:** Yen-Lo, vous avez pris tout ce que vous avez appris à partir d'ici et l'a utilisé pour votre propre gain. Vous avez apporté la honte sur vous-même et notre monastère. Maintenant, laissez-nous et ne jamais revenir.

**An-Ling:** Vous avez entendu mon père.

**Yen-Lo:** Je vais le tuer, An-Ling. Et puis je vais vous tuer. Vous ne pouvez pas m'arrêter. Vous êtes la moitié de l'étudiant que j'étais. (An-Ling poignarde Yen-Lo.) Vous pensez que c'est la fin? Nous ne faisons que commencer. (Yen-Lo saute dans une flaque d'eau et disparaît. An-Ling brosses sa main sur l'eau.)

**Opening Credits**

[Scène: Manoir. Cuisine. Prue est Quizzing Paige à la table. Prue porte des lunettes et Paige mange une sucette]

**Prue:** D'accord. Après avoir mélangé vos potions, quelle est la meilleure méthode pour préserver les limaces de mer inutilisée pour l'avenir: A) Pickle eux, B) Sucre eux, C) fument, D) Geler les sécher.

**Paige:** Eh bien, voyez-vous, si je devais limaces de mer supplémentaires, je laisserais ces petits meuniers vont droit au dos à l'océan.

**Prue:** D) lyophiliser eux est la bonne réponse.

**Paige:** J'allais deviner qui.

**Prue:** Pourquoi êtes-vous deviner à tous?

**Paige:** Pour passer.

**Prue:** Paige, cette, euh, ce n'est pas comme trig, vous savez. (Elle enlève ses lunettes.) C'est-c'est pas comme si vous n'allez jamais l'utiliser à nouveau. Si vous soufflez une potion, des personnes innocentes pourraient mourir. Avez-vous étudié du tout pour ce test?

**Paige:** Eh bien, j'ai commencé la nuit dernière. C'est juste un collègue de travail est venu et elle savait ce videur dans ce club et ... Je suis désolé.

**Prue:** C'est bon. J'étais seul ... une fois. Pourquoi ne pas vous étudiez ce soir -

**Paige:** Je ne peux pas. J'ai un gars de venir ici et nous allons sortir.

**Prue:** ici? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi?

**Paige:** Euh, cet endroit est un peu plus impressionnant que le mien.

**Prue:** Uh-huh. Regardez Paige, j'ai vraiment, vraiment envie d'être la grande soeur cool, mais c'est ridicule. Vous n'avez pas les priorités.

**Paige:** Ce n'est pas vrai. J'ai quitté le travail pour lutter contre les démons. C'est pourquoi je dois sortir ce soir. Le fils du patron est en ville pour le week-end.

**Prue:** Et vous croyez en lui montrant un bon moment va améliorer votre cote de carrière?

**Paige:** Eh bien, oui. (Elle met son dos sucette dans la bouche.)

**Prue:** Bon, écoutez-moi attentivement. Il n'y a rien de plus important que d'apprendre votre métier tout de suite. Nous pourrions être attaqués à tout moment.

**Paige:** Alors, pourquoi suis-je coincé ici la lecture? Je serais d'apprendre à Body Slam démons moites comme Phoebe.

**Prue:** Phoebe a été à ce beaucoup plus longtemps que vous avez, mais croyez-moi. Soyez patient et travailler dur et un jour vous aurez un grand démon sueur de votre choix. (Prue se lève et obtient son parapluie et sac à main.)

**Paige:** Où allez-vous?

**Prue:** Chinatown. J'ai besoin de faire provision de quelques-uns de ces herbes.

**Paige:** Oh, je peux aller? Je peux obtenir mes ongles.

**Prue:** Vous avez besoin de travailler sur vos potions. (Elle obtient son manteau. Paige se lève.)

**Paige:** Come on!

**Prue:** Paige, ne soyez pas me faire la méchante sorcière de l'ouest. II n'a pas demandé à ce grand concert de soeur et franchement c'est suce. Mais depuis que je suis sur un rouleau, vous devriez vous débarrasser de cette habitude sucette car elle va pourrir les dents. (Prue sort de la cuisine.)

[Couper au sous-sol. Phoebe et Cole se battent encore avec des épées. Arrêts et embrayages sa cheville Phoebe.]

**Phoebe:** Euh, je pense que c'est tordu.

**Cole:** Levez-vous.

**Phoebe:** J'ai juste besoin d'un temps d'arrêt.

**Cole:** La Source ne vous donnera pas un temps d'arrêt lorsque vous le demandez. Maintenant, lève-toi!

**Phoebe:** J'ai dit que je ne peux pas. Jeez, Cole. Quel est le problème avec vous?

**Cole:** Demons force de culte, le pouvoir. Rien d'autre. Pour battre la source, vous devez canaliser toute votre énergie dans votre force. Douleur comprise. (Phoebe se lève. Cole tend la main pour l'aider.)

**Phoebe:** Lâchez-moi. Je peux le faire.

**Cole:** Je ne veux rien vous arriver. (Elle pose sa tête sur la poitrine de Cole pour un moment.)

**Phoebe:** Allons-y. Je suis prêt. (Ils reprennent le combat.)

[Scène: extérieur dans un jardin. An-Ling est de parler à son père.]

**An-Ling:** je dois rester ici. Vous protéger contre Yen-Lo.

**Maître Zen:** Vous ne pouvez pas me protéger de lui. Pas d'où il est parti. Seule la lame dragon peut l'arrêter maintenant. Prenez ce à Maître Kwan. Il est un vieil ami. Il comprendra. (Il lui tend une note.)

**An-Ling:** Mais quel est Yen-Lo trouve que vous en premier?

**Maître Zen:** Alors vous deviendrez maître et vous saurez quoi faire. An-Ling, je ne passe pas sur Yen-Lo parce que vous étiez ma fille. Je l'ai fait parce que vous êtes l'étudiant supérieur. Maintenant dépêcher, avant qu'il revienne. Je vous suivrai dans l'ombre. Allez. (Feuilles An-Ling et le visage de Yen-Lo apparaît dans une flaque d'eau.)

[Scène: Manoir. Cuisine. Paige travaille sur une potion.]

**Paige:** Prochaine étape, certains champignon alimenté. Bam! (Paige jette dans la poudre et applaudit.) Allons coup de pied d'un cran. (Leo entre.)

**Leo:** Whoa, qu'est-ce-que faites-vous?

**Paige:** Vous savez, la préparation pour la Source.

**Leo:** Oh, est-ce qu'il arrive pour dîner?

**Paige:** Non, Prue m'a fait mélanger des potions. Pourquoi, je ne sais pas. Phoebe arrive à battre. Phoebe arrive à léviter. I - j'arrive à cuisiner. (Leo reçoit une bouteille d'eau sur le réfrigérateur.)

**Leo:** Eh bien, vous savez puissances actives de votre sœur a pris du temps à se développer. Et, euh, Phoebe a étudié les arts martiaux depuis des années.

**Paige:** Oui, mais nous sommes magie. Nous devrions être capables de sauter par-dessus toutes ces conneries.

**Leo:** Eh bien, il n'ya pas de raccourcis. Même avec la magie. Quoi qu'il en soit, vous êtes à mi-blanc-Briquet qui signifie que vous êtes à mi-pacifiste. Vous ne pouvez jamais développer le pouvoir de se battre comme Phoebe. Et, euh, vous pourriez vouloir vérifier votre potion. Il est bouillonnant. (Quitte Leo.)

**Paige:** Juste une fois, j'aimerais savoir ce que c'est que d'être Phoebe et être capable de botter des culs sérieux. Bam! (Paige met le dernier ingrédient et l'explosion de la potion. L'âme de Paige quitte son corps et elle s'écroule.)

[Couper au sous-sol. Phoebe s'effondre. Âme des feuilles de Phoebe et Paige entre.]

**Phoebe / Paige:** Comment ai-je ici?

**Cole:** Ne jamais baisser la garde. (Cole va à la main une épée et elle s'enfuit de chez lui, se cachant derrière le sac de frappe.) Quel est le problème avec vous, Phoebe?

**Phoebe / Paige:** Qu'est-ce que tu viens de m'appeler?

**Cole:** Eh bien, vous avez vraiment pris un coup si vous ne vous souvenez pas que vous êtes nom. (Phoebe / Paige regarde vers le bas pour voir qui elle est et halètements.)

**Phoebe / Paige:** Oh, non. (Elle joue avec certains de ses cheveux.) Je suis tellement foiré et ainsi dépoli.

**Cole:** Êtes-vous d'accord?

**Phoebe / Paige:** Non Je veux dire ... oui. Juste attendre ici.

**Cole:** Je vous l'ai dit, pas de pauses imprévues au cours de la formation. (Phoebe / Paige se dirige à l'étage.)

**Phoebe / Paige:** Je suis de formation. Je fais escaliers.

[Couper à la cuisine. Paige / Phoebe commence à se réveiller et gémit un peu.]

**Phoebe / Paige:** Oh, je ne regarde pas si bon.

**Paige / Phoebe:** Qu'est-ce qui se passe? (Elle voit Phoebe / Paige et halètements.)

**Phoebe / Paige:** Ne vous inquiétez pas, Phoebe. C'est moi, Paige. Nous avons changé de corps.

**Paige / Phoebe:** Quoi? Qu'avez-vous fait?

**Phoebe / Paige:** Pourquoi ne pas assumer automatiquement que c'était quelque chose que j'ai fait?

**Paige / Phoebe:** Paige!

**Phoebe / Paige:** Très bien, très bien. Je l'ai fait, mais c'était un accident. Je le jure. Je voulais juste savoir ce que c'était que d'être vous et en quelque sorte la potion que je travaillais sur tout type de explosé.

**Paige / Phoebe:** Tu voulais être moi? Es-tu fou? Okay. Okay. On doit résoudre ce problème. Quels ingrédients avez-vous utilisé?

**Phoebe / Paige:** Je ne suis pas sûr. Juste s'il vous plaît ne dites pas Prue. Elle pense déjà que je suis un vis-up comme il est.

**Paige / Phoebe:** Bonjour! Paige, nous sommes dans le corps de l'autre. Je pense que Prue est le cadet de nos soucis. (Phoebe / Paige fait la moue). Très bien. Je ne vais pas lui dire. Maintenant, essuyez qui ont l'air de mon visage. (Phoebe / Paige sourit.)

**Phoebe / Paige:** Merci. Dieu, ce sommet est serré.

**Paige / Phoebe:** Ouais, mais il semble que grand. (Cole entre.)

**Cole:** Alors, prêt à revenir à elle?

**Paige / Phoebe:** Ouais, juste un chéri minute.

**Cole:** Non vous. Phoebe.

**Phoebe / Paige:** Euh, bien sûr, le sucre. Tout ce que vous dites. Laisse aller travailler jusqu'à une sueur. (Phoebe / Paige commence à descendre, mais Paige / Phoebe l'arrête.)

**Paige / Phoebe:** Euh, juste une minute. En fait, Phoebe doit rester avec moi. Elle a pour m'aider, euh, avec la potion. Il a explosé au visage.

**Cole:** Est-ce vrai? (Les deux filles hochement de tête.) Donc, laissez-moi vous demander quelque chose, Phoebe. Euh, pourquoi m'avez-vous demandé de vous former? Je veux dire, pourquoi perdons-nous notre temps?

**Paige / Phoebe:** Vous n'êtes pas gaspiller votre temps, Cole. Phoebe m'a dit combien elle est l'apprentissage

**Cole:** Je suis désolé, Paige. C'est entre moi et Phoebe. Si c'est plus important pour vous aider dans la cuisine que pour la formation de la Source, alors vous n'avez pas ce qu'il faut pour le vaincre. Alors, faites-le moi savoir quand ce changement. (Cole brille à l'extérieur.)

**Paige / Phoebe:** Si nous ne réglons pas ce bientôt, je vais perm vos cheveux.

[Scène: Un Herb Shop à Chinatown. Prue entre dans le magasin. An-Ling se dispute avec l'homme au comptoir.]

**An-Ling:** S'il vous plaît, écoutez-moi. Vous n'avez pas idée combien c'est important pour moi.

**Man:** Revenez plus tard.

**An-Ling:** Si je pouvais revenir plus tard, je le ferais, mais je ne peux pas. J'en ai besoin maintenant.

**Man:** Ce poignard est un héritage familial. Ce n'est pas à vendre.

**Prue:** Excusez-moi. Avez-vous une absinthe? (Il est sur le point d'aller le trouver.)

**An-Ling:** Vous ne comprenez pas. Je ne veux pas l'acheter. Tout va bien ici dans la note.

**Man:** Je ne lis pas chinois.

**Prue:** Euh, absinthe. (Il est sur le point d'aller le trouver.)

**An-Ling:** Vous devez m'aider. Mon père a besoin de la lame dragon. Il a dit que votre père serait-

**Man:** Mon père est hors de la ville jusqu'à mardi. Vous aurez à revenir ensuite. Excusez-moi, j'ai des clients.

**Prue:** Oui. Salut. Je vous remercie. Salut. J'ai besoin d'un brin d'absinthe, de préférence petite tige. (An-Ling saute sur le mur et prend la lame dragon.)

**Man:** Hey! (Prue tente de figer la scène, mais An-Ling ne gèle pas et saute par la fenêtre. Prue le suit.)

**Prue:** Hey! (Prue provoque certaines boîtes dans la ruelle à exploser devant An-Ling.)

**An-Ling:** Qui êtes-vous? (Le Maître Zen apparaît. Yen-Lo apparaît dans une flaque d'eau.)

**Maître Zen:** An-Ling!

**An-Ling:** Je l'ai, mon père. (Yen-Lo apparaît sur une flaque d'eau et poignarde le Maître Zen.) Non!

**Yen-Lo:** Comme je l'ai dit, nous ne faisons que commencer.

**An-Ling:** Père! (Ils disparaissent dans la flaque d'eau.)

**Pause commerciale**

[Manor scène. Salon. An-Ling parle à Prue et Leo. Il ya deux tasses à thé sur la table basse.]

**An-Ling:** Yen-Lo était un disciple puissant, mais il a utilisé les enseignements de mon père pour le mal. C'est pourquoi mon père lui a passé au-dessus de maître. Et parce qu'il a fait, Yen-Lo jura de se venger sur lui.

**Léo:** Mais n'avez-vous pas dit que vous poignardé Yen-Lo quand il a attaqué?

**An-Ling:** Oui, mais il a utilisé sa connaissance des enseignements de s'échapper avant sa mort.

**Prue:** Évasion où?

**An-Ling:** Pour un lieu où les âmes passent sur leur chemin à la réincarnation. C'est une région mystique entre la vie et la mort. (Prue regarde Léo de l'aide.)

**Leo:** Limbo.

**An-Ling:** Yen-Lo en quelque sorte trouvé un moyen de se cacher là-bas.

**Prue:** Mais si vous poignardé lui-

**Leo:** lois métaphysiques et magique sont amplifiés dans les limbes. Tant qu'il y reste sa blessure ne sera jamais avancer. Il peut littéralement tromper la mort pour toujours.

**An-Ling:** C'est pourquoi j'ai pris la lame dragon. Il a le pouvoir de piéger les âmes humaines. (Prue ramasse la lame dragon.) Maintenant, c'est le seul moyen de sauver mon père.

**Prue:** Tu crois qu'il est toujours en vie?

**An-Ling:** Yen-Lo ne veut tout simplement pas tuer mon père. Il veut le punir. Le tenant dans les limbes qui le fait. Il garde son âme de renaître. (Prue met la lame du dragon vers le bas.)

**Prue:** Savez-vous comment, euh, obtenez de ces limbes?

**An-Ling:** Non, je n'ai jamais maîtrisé cette compétence.

**Prue:** Bien, alors nous devrons trouver notre propre chemin. Phoebe! Paige!

**An-Ling:** Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça. Je sais que vous êtes sorcières puissantes, mais je ne peux pas vous mettre en danger. Yen-Lo viendront pour moi suivante. (Paige / Phoebe et Phoebe / Paige entrer dans la cuisine.)

**Prue:** Raison de plus vous devriez être ici où il est sûr. (Elle borde une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.)

**An-Ling:** Aucun endroit n'est sûr de Yen-Lo. Il peut utiliser n'importe quelle surface de l'eau comme un portail.

**Leo:** Peut-être, mais il ne peut que rester dans notre monde pour de courtes périodes. Sinon, sa blessure sera finalement le tuer. (Phoebe / Paige et Paige / Phoebe aller derrière Leo.)

**Paige / Phoebe:** Vous avez appelé. (An-Ling et Prue se lèvent.)

**Prue:** Euh, ce n'est An-Ling.

**Phoebe / Paige:** Salut, je suis Paige. (Tout le monde regarde avec curiosité.) Je veux dire, sœur aînée Phoebe Paige. C'est Paige.

**Paige / Phoebe:** Salut. Salut. Paige ici.

**Prue:** Euh, d'accord. Nous avons une eau démon aimer, si Phoebe pouvons vous emmener Paige à la conduite principale d'eau. Il faut être deux pour désactiver cette vanne rouillé.

**Phoebe / Paige:** eau principale. Droit. (Phoebe / Paige va dans la mauvaise direction. Cependant, Paige / Phoebe lui tire dans la bonne direction et nerveusement rit. Ils sortent.)

**Prue:** Bon, Livre des Ombres. Il doit y avoir un autre moyen d'entrer dans les limbes. (Léo se lève et lui et la tête Prue pour le grenier.)

[Scène: limbes. Yen-Lo est debout devant le Maître Zen qui est attaché à un arbre.]

**Yen-Lo:** C'est incroyable de voir comment nos blessures arrêter les saignements ici-bas, n'est-ce pas? (Yen-Lo presses blessure du maître zen.) Voir! Il n'a même pas mal.

**Maître Zen:** Ce lieu n'a pas été conçu pour nous de rester, Yen-Lo.

**Yen-Lo:** Parlez-moi de lui. J'ai toujours l'entrée de la réincarnation être une belle rivière ou même les portes du paradis. La dernière chose que je m'attendais à voir, c'était un grand trou sucer.

**Maître Zen:** Il n'est jamais trop tard pour le rachat. Si vous entrez dans ce vortex, vous purifiez votre âme. Commencer une nouvelle vie.

**Yen-Lo:** Ouais, comme un ténia ou peut-être même un bousier. Je sais comment fonctionne le karma. D'ailleurs, j'ai travaillé trop dur dans cette vie à tout abandonner maintenant.

**Maître Zen:** Vous êtes mal, Yen-Lo. Vous n'avez rien dans cette vie.

**Yen-Lo:** Je vous l'ai! Ce qui signifie que dès maintenant votre étudiant rejeter a un but. Je me dis pourquoi s'arrêter avec juste un maître zen quand je peux débarrasser le monde de deux ou vingt ou cent. Toute leur sagesse et de la magie perdus à jamais dans les limbes. Maintenant que c'est ... mal. (Il laisse échapper un rire maléfique.)

**Maître Zen:** Et n'ai-je pas vous appris que vous ne pourrez jamais échapper à votre karma. Personne ne peut.

**Yen-Lo:** Mais là encore, personne n'a jamais échappé de Limbo avant, ont-ils?

**Maître Zen:** Comment avez-vous fait? Je ne vois pas l'eau comme un portail pour revenir sur Terre.

**Yen-Lo:** J'étais inquiet à ce sujet au premier abord. Mais ensuite je me suis souvenu que chaque chose malheur est bon humide, doublure liquide. (Il saute en l'air et flotteurs.) Eh bien, je pars pour trouver votre fille et de la tuer. Souhaitez-moi bonne chance. (Il lévite out.)

[Scène: Manoir. Sous-sol. Phoebe / Paige et Paige / Phoebe tentent de couper l'eau principal.]

**Phoebe / Paige:** Attention, ne cassent pas mes ongles.

**Paige / Phoebe:** Oubliez vos ongles. Vous avez failli nous busted. La prochaine fois, juste sourire et hocher la tête quand nous sommes ensemble.

**Phoebe / Paige:** Eh bien, cela pourrait fonctionner avec Prue, mais que dire de ce démon qui est en cavale. (Phoebe / Paige suce une sucette comme ils l'ont coupé la conduite principale d'eau.)

**Paige / Phoebe:** Tu as raison. Nous pourrions avoir à se battre. Pouvez-vous faire de la lévitation?

**Phoebe / Paige:** Je n'ai pas essayé.

**Paige / Phoebe:** Il - léviter et coup de pied, mais d'abord, pourriez-vous perdre la sucette. Mes dents ont suffisamment de cavités.

**Phoebe / Paige:** Oh, désolé. Tic nerveux. (Elle met la sucette vers le bas et essaie de faire léviter et botter le punching-ball, mais les chutes.)

**Paige / Phoebe:** Oh mon dieu. Vous êtes si mauvais pour mon image. (Phoebe / Paige se redresse.)

**Phoebe / Paige:** Oh, Prue ne va jamais me faire confiance avec la magie à nouveau. (Paige / Phoebe vient vers elle.)

**Paige / Phoebe:** Prue va pas savoir quoi que ce soit tant que nous renversons la potion. (Phoebe / Paige se lève.)

**Phoebe / Paige:** Eh bien, je crois que j'ai compris comment mélanger un nouveau lot, mais nous sommes tout de champignon en poudre.

**Paige / Phoebe:** Je sais où en trouver. Vous restez ici. Évitez Prue à tout prix et à pratiquer mon pouvoir, vous pourriez en avoir besoin. (Phoebe / Paige se retourne et soupirs que Paige / Phoebe feuilles.)

[Scène foyer. La sonnette sonne et Paige / Phoebe répond. Le fils de M. Cowan, Mason, à la porte.]

**Paige / Phoebe:** Puis-je vous aider? (Mason rit un peu.)

**Mason:** Sens de l'humour. J'aime vraiment que chez une fille. Donc vous prêt à aller, Paige?

**Paige / Phoebe:** Paige. Uh-(Phoebe / Paige arrive derrière eux avec sa sucette.)

**Phoebe / Paige:** Mason, salut. Comment allez-vous?

**Mason:** Je vais bien. Je vous connais?

**Phoebe / Paige:** Non, non. Mais je te connais. Au moins, je me sens comme je sais que vous vu que Paige ne peut pas arrêter de parler de vous, Mason le fils du patron. Il est aussi mignon que vous avez dit qu'il était.

**Paige / Phoebe:** Eh bien, euh, ravi de vous voir. Bye. (Elle commence à fermer la porte, mais Mason ne l'arrête.)

**Phoebe / Paige:** Non, attendez! N'êtes-vous pas les gars aller dîner?

**Mason:** Oui, c'est italien accord?

**Phoebe / Paige:** chinois. Vous devez avoir chinoise. Chinatown chinois, c'est encore mieux.

**Mason:** C'est - C'est cool.

**Paige / Phoebe:** D'accord. (Phoebe / Paige donne Paige / Phoebe son manteau.)

**Phoebe / Paige:** Bon, vous deux enfants s'amusent. Et garder mon visage sur le soleil. (Paige / Phoebe lui donne un regard avant qu'elle et Mason quitter. Prue descend les escaliers.)

**Prue:** Qui était à la porte?

**Phoebe / Paige:** Euh, juste la date de Paige.

**Prue:** Elle est toujours en cours sur sa date? (Phoebe / Paige hausse les épaules.) Ugh. Qu'est-ce avec la sucette?

**Phoebe / Paige:** Paige sorte de m'a en eux.

**Prue:** Phoebe, je dois être honnête. Je commence vraiment à s'inquiéter à son sujet.

**Phoebe / Paige:** Pourquoi? Quel est le problème avec Paige?

**Prue:** Eh bien, tout d'abord, elle m'a fait comprendre que je déteste être la grande soeur. Et c'est tout à coup ma responsabilité de lui apprendre à être une sorcière. Et elle ne m'a pas écouté.

**Phoebe / Paige:** Oh, elle écoute ... parfois.

**Prue:** Vraiment? Parce que qu'elle m'a trompé. Et vous savez quoi, c'est une honte parce qu'elle pourrait effectivement avoir beaucoup de potentiel.

**Phoebe / Paige:** Vraiment?

**Prue:** Mais le problème est, je ne pense pas qu'elle s'inquiète, à propos de quoi que ce soit.

**Phoebe / Paige:** Oh, non. Elle se soucie. Je sais qu'elle fait. Vous avez juste à lui donner une chance. Je pense que Paige est le genre de personne qui a besoin d'apprendre ... de ses erreurs. Et croyez-moi, elle apprend vite.

**Prue:** Mm-hmm. (Prue s'en va. Phoebe / Paige soupirs et met la sucette dans la bouche.)

[Scène: The Herb Shop à Chinatown. Paige / Phoebe et Paige Mason Entrée et / Phoebe commence à regarder autour. Il voit un pot de calmars.]

**Mason:** Euh, hmm. Quel est cet endroit? (Paige / Phoebe soupire.)

**Paige / Phoebe:** Je dois juste trouver quelque champignon en poudre. Ah, c'est ici. (Elle prend un sac sur un panier.)

**Mason:** Okay, II dois vous prévenir. Je ne suis pas dans l'ensemble de la scène à base de plantes.

**Paige / Phoebe:** Oh, pas plus que Paige, je ne pense pas.

**Mason:** Vous parlez toujours de vous-même à la troisième personne comme ça?

**Paige / Phoebe:** C'est un peu un défaut de caractère de la mienne.

**Mason:** Alors, quel est le champignon pour?

**Paige / Phoebe:** C'est un aphrodisiaque. (Elle se dirige vers le comptoir.)

**Mason:** Vraiment? Mon père avait raison. Il a dit que vous étiez, euh, unique. Je crois que c'est le mot qu'il a utilisé.

**Paige / Phoebe:** Oh, ouais? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit sur moi?

**Mason:** Il a dit que s'il ne se dépêchait pas et faire un travailleur social, vous aurez probablement quitter et démarrez votre propre agence. C'est ou finir en prison. Il n'était pas sûr.

**Paige / Phoebe:** On dirait que moi à cet âge. (Elle paie un homme pour le champignon en poudre.)

**Mason:** Vous m'avez perdu à nouveau.

**Paige / Phoebe:** Je ne vous montrant un très bon moment. Suis-je?

**Mason:** Eh bien, je ne sais pas. Je veux dire que nous sommes dans les achats Chinatown pour un stimulant sexuel. Je suis entouré par des griffes de poulet et les cerveaux de chèvres. Je n'ai pas autant de plaisir depuis longtemps.

**Paige / Phoebe:** Venez pour penser à lui, ni avoir I. Mon petit ami n'est pas vraiment gros sur le facteur plaisir ces derniers temps.

**Mason:** Votre petit ami?

**Paige / Phoebe:** Ex-petit ami. (Coups de tonnerre dehors.) Uh-oh. Yen-Lo.

**Mason:** Euh, c'est quoi? Un autre aphrodisiaque?

**Paige / Phoebe:** Je dois y aller. (Paige / Phoebe laisse Mason dans le magasin.)

[Scène: Manoir. Sous-sol. Phoebe / Paige essaie de faire de la lévitation, mais à défaut. Cole brille derrière elle. elle saute à nouveau et échoue.]

**Cole:** Que faites-vous?

**Phoebe / Paige:** Euh, juste ... quelques exercices. Lévitation exercices.

**Cole:** Donc, vous avez décidé de faire de la formation que vous êtes prioritaire?

**Phoebe / Paige:** Oui, absolument.

**Cole:** Bon. Nous allons reprendre là où nous nous sommes quittés.

**Phoebe / Paige:** C'est vrai. Cool.

**Cole:** Je vais jeter un couple de boules d'énergie basse tension à vous. Vous essayez juste de les éviter.

**Phoebe / Paige:** boules d'énergie? (Cole lance une boule d'énergie et frappe Phoebe / Paige à l'épaule.) Oh! (Cole lance sa une sur la crosse.) Ah! Bon, maintenant que c'est juste désagréable. Je ne m'amusais.

**Cole:** Combattre la source n'est pas censé être amusant.

**Phoebe / Paige:** C'est ça, mon pote. Vous n'êtes pas la source et vous ne traitez pas votre petite amie de cette façon. Les meurtriers, les démons, les avocats de téléphone peut-être, mais pas votre amie.

**Cole:** Qu'est-ce qui te prend? (Cole s'approche d'elle.)

**Phoebe / Paige:** Paige! Je veux dire ... J'ai dit à Paige comment tu me traites et elle pense juste que tu es bien la ligne, mon pote.

**Cole:** Phoebe, tu es la chose la plus importante dans ma vie. Si je ne te pousse pas difficile, je vais te perdre.

**Phoebe / Paige:** Vous gardez la poussant de cette façon, et vous poussez son droit à la porte.

**Cole:** Que voulez-vous lui dire?

**Phoebe / Paige:** Je me voulais dire.

**Cole:** Vous avez dit elle.

**Phoebe / Paige:** Avais-je? Eh bien, c'est ... Je suis juste - je suis très en colère. Vous savez? Parce que, bien que vous déchiré mon soutien-gorge jogging et maintenant je viens - je dois aller me changer. (Phoebe / Paige sort.)

[Couper au grenier. Il pleut dehors et l'eau s'échappe par la fenêtre. Prue et Leo sont à la recherche dans le Livre des Ombres. An-Ling est assis, regardant dans un bol d'eau.]

**Prue:** Il n'y a en fait rien ici sur la façon d'atteindre les limbes. (Leo se dirige vers An-Ling.)

**Leo:** Si vous avez ce que l'eau ici? Je veux dire que si Yen-Lo utilise comme un portail.

**An-Ling:** C'est bon. La surface est trop petite pour lui d'entrer.

**Prue:** Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais? (Prue se dirige vers eux.)

**An-Ling:** Mon père ne pouvait utiliser l'eau comme un miroir dans d'autres mondes. Une fois, quand j'étais jeune, il a atteint dans un bol d'eau et m'a pris une prune du jardin d'Eden.

**Leo:** Pouvez-vous voir votre père maintenant?

**An-Ling:** Non Je ne vois que de l'eau. (Elle met le bol.) Je voudrais qu'il fût ici. Il saurait quoi faire.

**Leo:** Je ferais mieux d'aller vérifier avec les aînés. Peut-être qu'ils peuvent nous aider à atteindre les limbes. (Léo orbes.)

**An-Ling:** Parfois, je pense Yen-Lo avait raison. Mon père a fait le mauvais choix. Yen-Lo a toujours été le meilleur élève.

**Prue:** Oh, j'en doute. (Elle s'assoit en face d'An-Ling.) Vous l'avez battu dans la bataille.

**An-Ling:** Mais je ne l'ai pas tué. Je lui ai fait fort. Assez fort pour enlever la magie et la sagesse de mon père dans le monde. Je ne me sens pas digne de suivre ses traces.

**Prue:** Je comprends. Récemment, j'ai perdu ma grande sœur qui était ... très bon à peu près tout ce qu'elle a fait. Chaussures très difficiles à combler.

**An-Ling:** Où avez-vous trouvé la force?

**Prue:** Je n'ai pas encore, mais je vous le ferai savoir quand je fais. (Elle regarde par la fenêtre.) Allez. Avec toute cette pluie, nous devons protéger la maison contre Yen-Lo. (Ils quittent le grenier. Yen-Lo apparaît de flaque d'eau infiltrée depuis l'une des fenêtres.)

[Scène Foyer. Yen-Lo descend les escaliers. Il fait une pause et se cache comme Paige / Phoebe entre dans la maison et pose son sac sur la table. Elle enlève son manteau et son chapeau, puis se dirige vers la salle de séjour. Cole vient à la rencontre Paige / Phoebe.]

**Paige / Phoebe:** Cole! Tu m'as fait peur.

**Cole:** Désolé. Je ne voulais pas. Avec la pluie à l'extérieur et tout le monde en alerte Yen-Lo. (Paige / Phoebe met son manteau sur le porte-manteau.)

**Paige / Phoebe:** Ouais, Yen-Lo. C'est pourquoi je me suis précipité à la maison.

**Cole:** Vous glacée. Ici mettre ceci sur. (Il lui offre sa veste.)

**Paige / Phoebe:** Euh, vous le gardez. (Il lui épingles au mur.)

**Cole:** Je suis désolé. Suis-je vous faire sentir ... mal à l'aise?

**Paige / Phoebe:** Non, bien sûr que non. Je me demandais ce que "Phoebe" penserait à ce sujet. (Feuilles Yen-Lo).

**Cole:** Phoebe?

**Paige / Phoebe:** Euh, ouais. Votre amie, Phoebe. Vous vous souvenez?

**Cole:** Oui, vous voyez, le problème avec Phoebe est elle est tellement obsédé par la formation, elle ne s'intéresse pas à - la romance plus.

**Paige / Phoebe:** Ce n'est pas vrai. I - Je veux dire, elle-

**Cole:** Vous en revanche, me semblent être plein de passion. Desire. Ça me manque.

**Paige / Phoebe:** Je dois y aller. (Il l'embrasse. Phoebe / Paige descend les escaliers.)

**Phoebe / Paige:** Hey! (Paige / Phoebe retourne sur Cole. Phoebe / Paige se dirige vers elle.)

**Paige / Phoebe:** Comment pourriez-vous me faire ça? (Cole met en place ses mains innocemment.)

**Cole:** Oh, come on. J'essaie juste d'avoir un peu de plaisir, Phoebe. N'est-ce pas ce que vous plaignez pas me faire?

**Paige / Phoebe:** Ouais, mais je n'ai jamais voulu ... tu viens de m'appeler Phoebe?

**Cole:** Voulez-vous que je l'embrasse? (Il se lève.)

**Paige / Phoebe:** Non

**Phoebe / Paige:** Vous savez? Comment le savez-vous?

**Cole:** Eh bien, pour une chose que vous aspirez à léviter. Et d'autre part, vous définissez moi directement sur la façon dont je traite le réel Phoebe seulement comme une sœur pouvait.

**Paige / Phoebe:** Tu as fait?

**Phoebe / Paige:** Quelqu'un devait le faire.

**Cole:** Bon, je vais aller. Permettez-vous les gars nous en sortir. Quand vous êtes vous-même à nouveau, appelez-moi. (Il lui claque sur le mais légèrement.)

**Paige / Phoebe:** Unh. Oh.

**Cole:** Nous allons avoir du plaisir. (Phoebe / Paige regarde au loin un peu de dégoût. Il scintille sur.)

**Paige / Phoebe:** D'accord, nous avons à revenir dans notre propre corps. Je suis même se confondre.

**An-Ling:** (de cuisine) Prue, attention!

[Couper à la cuisine. Yen-Lo attaque Prue et An-Ling. Il lance Prue sur la table, la cassant. Elle hurle. Phoebe / Paige et Paige / Phoebe entrent. An-Ling prend la lame de dragon].

**Yen-Lo:** La lame dragon? (Il attaque et coupe An-Ling. Phoebe / Paige et Paige / Phoebe entrent)

**Prue:** Phoebe, l'arrêter! (Yen-Lo coupe An-Ling et elle laisse tomber la lame de dragon Phoebe / Paige lévitation et commence à tourner en rond. Yen-Lo prend la lame de dragon et s'échappe par la vaisselle dans l'évier. Paige / Phoebe tire Phoebe / Paige vers le bas.) Leo! (Léo apparaît po) An-Ling est blessée. (Elle montre Paige / Phoebe et Phoebe / Paige.) Vous deux, suivez-moi! (Leo guérit An-Ling comme les sœurs sortent.)

**Leo:** Facile.

[Couper à la véranda. Prue entre avec ses sœurs derrière elle.]

**Prue:** D'accord! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

**Paige / Phoebe:** Je suis trempage des pots de potions dans l'évier et j'ai oublié de les égoutter.

**Prue:** Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Je sens quelque chose witchy. Phoebe, ce qui est mal avec vos pouvoirs? (Phoebe / Paige ne répond pas.) Phoebe?

**Paige / Phoebe:** je suis ici.

**Phoebe / Paige:** Ne soyez pas en colère contre elle. Tout est de ma faute.

**Paige / Phoebe:** Ouais, mais Paige, j'ai accepté de garder le secret.

**Phoebe / Paige:** Oui, mais j'étais celui qui foiré la potion. Je n'étais pas concentrée. J'ai juste deviné.

**Prue:** Oh, mon dieu! Vous les gars commuté corps! Etes-vous hors de vos pensées? Qu'est-avec tout ce que nous avons en cours, vous tirez un coup pareil?

**Paige / Phoebe:** C'était un accident.

**Prue:** Accidents tels que reçoivent les personnes tuées. Nous aurions pu perdre un innocent là-dedans. Et si ce n'était pas Yen-Lo? Et si c'était la source qui a éclaté en? Vous auriez pu tous nous faire tuer! Maintenant, nous avons perdu notre chance de Yen-Lo. Nous n'avons aucune idée de comment se rendre à Limbo. (Elle réfléchit un instant.) Attendez une minute. Do, vous vous rappelez ce que vous mettez dans cette potion pour changer corps? (Elle montre à Phoebe / Paige.)

**Phoebe / Paige:** Phoebe vient de ramasser l'ingrédient qui nous manquait.

**Prue:** Bon. Allons-y.

[Time lapse. Manor. Cuisine. Prue, Léo, et An-Ling regardent Phoebe / Paige et Paige / Phoebe mis en place la potion. Prue regarde Paige / Phoebe.]

**Prue:** Bon, quoi d'autre avez-vous ... (Elle regarde Phoebe / Paige.) Je vous dis, mettez dans ce domaine.

**Phoebe / Paige:** Juste le champignon en poudre.

**Prue:** Tous les bons soul sisters, retour dans votre propre corps.

**Phoebe et Paige:** Je veux être moi-même à nouveau. (Phoebe jeter dans le champignon alimenté et ils revenir. Les autres attendent avec impatience.)

**Phoebe:** Oh, c'est bon de vous voir Paige.

**Paige:** C'est agréable d'abeille vu, Phoebe. Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que vous avez pour le dîner?

**Phoebe:** Poulet Kung Pao. Désolé.

**Prue:** D'accord. Ne pas couper cette réunion courte, mais nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Donc, la seule personne qui sait comment entrer Limbo est dans les limbes lui-même. Et puisque nous ne pouvons pas obtenir de lui le père de An-Ling, là-bas, mon plan est de le ramener ici. Ou du moins son âme.

**Leo:** Attendez, vous voulez échanger des âmes avec le père de An-Ling?

**Prue:** Il est le seul qui sait comment obtenir po D'ailleurs, c'est la meilleure façon de surprendre Yen-Lo.

**Leo:** C'est trop risqué. Il doit y avoir un autre moyen.

**Prue:** Est-ce que les anciens ont d'autres idées?

**Leo:** No.

**Prue:** Alors il n'y a pas. Okay. (Elle prend le champignon en poudre de Phoebe.) Je veux être le maître Zen. (Elle jette le champignon en poudre dans la potion et passe âmes avec le Maître Zen.)

**Prue / Maître Zen:** Vous avez une sœur très courageux.

**An-Ling:** Père?

**Prue / Maître Zen:** Oui, An-Ling je suis ici. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Où est la lame dragon?

**An-Ling:** Je l'ai utilisé pour lutter contre Yen-Lo, mais il a frappé hors de mes mains. Phoebe, avez-vous le ramasser?

**Phoebe:** Non Paige?

**Paige:** Je n'ai pas vu cela.

**Prue / Maître Zen:** Alors, qui a la lame dragon?

[Dans les limbes. Yen-Lo a la lame dragon. Prue se réveille dans le corps du Maître Zen, attaché à un arbre.]

**Yen-Lo:** Qu'est-il arrivé vieil homme?

**Maître Zen / Prue:** Je ne sais pas. Qu'est-il arrivé?

**Yen-Lo:** Je vous disais comment j'ai volé la lame de dragon de votre fille inutile lorsque vous noirci.

**Maître Zen / Prue:** je l'ai fait? Je veux dire, je l'ai fait. Si vous le dites.

**Yen-Lo:** Qui êtes-vous? (Il est titulaire de la lame de dragon pour son cou.)

**Maître Zen / Prue:** Je suis un avec l'univers. (Rires Yen-Lo.)

**Yen-Lo:** Vous pensez que vous pouvez me tromper? J'ai été son disciple pendant vingt ans. (Il prend la lame vers le bas.) An-Ling n'a pas le pouvoir de changer les âmes. Vous devez donc être une des sorcières, ce qui signifie An-Ling et son père viendra te sauver. La question est ... comment vont-ils chercher ton âme quand je l'ai.(Il capture l'âme de Prue dans la lame dragon.)

**Pause commerciale**

[Scène: Manoir. Grenier. Phoebe et Paige sont livrés avec Leo apporter la gaine du Dragon Blade à An-Ling et le corps de Prue habitée par le Maître Zen.]

**Phoebe:** C'est tout ce que nous pouvions trouver.

**Prue / Maître Zen:** Alors Yen-Lo doit avoir la lame dragon. (Prue / Maître Zen vagues sa main sur une flaque d'eau et voit à l'intérieur de Limbo.) Et l'a utilisé pour capturer l'âme de votre sœur.

**Leo:** Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Comment recevons-nous Prue dos?

**An-Ling:** Nous devons obtenir la lame de dragon loin de Yen-Lo.

**Phoebe:** Bon, alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend? Montrez-nous le chemin.

**An-Ling:** Je dois y aller seul. Prue a fait ça pour me sauver la vie de mon père. (Prue / Maître Zen regarde An-Ling curiosité.)

**Paige:** Non, elle est notre sœur. Nous irons tous.

**Prue / Maître Zen:** Est-ce que vous vous battiez pour sauver? Ma vie?

**An-Ling:** Bien sûr, mon père. Quand on vous ramener leur whitelighter peut guérir votre blessure. C'est un faiseur de miracles. Je l'ai vu.

**Prue / Maître Zen:** Vous avez raison. Nous devrions tous y aller, mais c'est un domaine différent là-bas avec de nouvelles règles. Yen-Lo a eu le temps d'apprendre et de s'adapter.

**Leo:** Très bien, alors allons-y.

**Prue / Maître Zen:** Si vous allez, vous risquez d'être entraîné dans le tourbillon. Qui pourrait guérir nos blessures?

**Phoebe:** Il a raison, Leo. Vous devriez rester ici. (Prue/ Maître Zen va po An-Ling saute po) Bon, ici rien ne va. (Phoebe, Paige puis sauter dans la flaque d'eau.)

[Scène: limbes. Prue / Maître Zen, An-Ling, Phoebe et Paige entrent dans les limbes.]

**Phoebe:** Prue! (Les deux sœurs vont vers le corps du Maître Zen.)

**Paige:** La lame dragon. Où est-il?

**Prue / Maître Zen:** Quiet.

**Phoebe:** Regardez! (Attaques Yen-Lo. Prue / Maître Zen est tué au bord du vortex.)

**An-Ling:** Père! (Elle va pour sauver Prue / Maître Zen.)

**Yen-Lo:** Bienvenue sur mon gazon.

**Paige:** Regardez! La ceinture de Yen-Lo. (Elle montre à la lame dragon et il s'éclipse dans sa main.) Je n'ai même pas appelé pour lui. C'est arrivé comme ça.

**Phoebe:** Nos compétences doivent être développées ici. Vous obtenez l'âme de Prue sur la lame dragon. Je vais continuer à Yen-Lo occupé. (Phoebe se rend à Yen-Lo).

**Yen-Lo:** Oh, c'est vous ... Barbie ceinture noire.

**Phoebe:** Tu vas désolé que vous avez dit cela. (Elle fait léviter et débute Yen-Lo jusqu'à une montagne rocheuse. Il laisse tomber son épée.)

**Paige:** Phoebe, je fais quoi?

**Phoebe:** Euh, je ne sais pas. Utilisez vos pouvoirs, orbe son âme. (Paige orbes son âme out. Phoebe saute à Yen-Lo et ils se battent.)

**Paige:** Et maintenant?

**Phoebe:** Remettez-le dans le corps. (Paige met l'âme de Prue de retour dans le corps du Maître Zen.)

**Maître Zen / Prue:** Merci pour l'ascenseur. Détachez-moi. (Elle).

**Paige:** Nous devons faire quelque chose.

**Maître Zen / Prue:** Quoi? Je n'ai pas le pouvoir dans ce corps. (Phoebe tombe sur le sol.)

**Phoebe:** Oh, ma cheville. Je pense que c'est tordu. J'ai besoin d'un temps d'arrêt. (Yen-Lo sauts vers le bas.)

**Yen-Lo:** Un temps mort? Ce sera plus facile que je le pensais.

**Phoebe:** Pour moi aussi. Paige! (Paige son orbes la lame dragon et Phoebe capte l'âme de Yen-Lo. Changements de Limbo dans un beau jardin et le vortex se transforme en un tourbillon semblable à un nuage.)

**Paige:** Oh mon dieu, c'est tellement beau. Qu'est-il arrivé?

**Prue:** bat l'enfer hors de moi. (Elle se dirige vers eux.)

**Phoebe:** Prue?

**Prue:** Bonjour! (Maître Zen et An-Ling se joint à eux.)

**Maître Zen:** L'ordre naturel des choses a été restauré. Y compris nos âmes.

**Prue:** Mais comment?

**Maître Zen:** Ce fut tout une réflexion sur les craintes de Yen-Lo. D'un homme peur de franchissement. En vérité, c'est un endroit paisible. Se félicitant.

**An-Ling:** Nous avons besoin de vous rentrer à la maison et soigner votre blessure.

**Maître Zen:** No. J'ai été mortellement blessé. C'est mon temps pour mourir, pour renaître.

**An-Ling:** Leur whitelighter peut guérir.

**Maître Zen:** An-Ling, vous savez mieux que de s'accrocher au monde physique. La façon dont vous s'accrochait à ma main sur le pont.

**An-Ling:** Mais tu es mon père.

**Maître Zen:** Je ne suis pas un grand ou moins de toute personne confrontée à la mort. C'est la seule leçon qui vous empêche d'être un vrai maître Zen. La mort fait partie de la vie. Une transition, une renaissance, quelque chose que vos jeunes amis ici ont appris récemment. (Phoebe remet le Maître Zen la lame dragon.) Oui, Yen-Lo doit renaître aussi. C'est l'ordre naturel des choses. (Il commence à se diriger vers le vortex, mais sa fille ne l'arrête.)

**An-Ling:** Je t'aime.

**Maître Zen:** Et je t'aimerai toujours, An-ling. (Le Maître Zen marche avec la lame de dragon à travers le portail. Il disparaît de l'autre côté.)

**Paige:** Est-ce que quelqu'un sait comment sortir de là?

**An-Ling:** Je crois que je sais comment faire maintenant. (Ils rejoignent tous la main dans un cercle et An-Ling et Phoebe léviter vers le haut.)

[Scène: Un parc San Francisco. Prue et Paige se promènent dans la voie d'herbes.]

**Paige:** Aloe: usages médicaux. Toro herbes: herbes magiques. Le millepertuis: Herbe médicinale. Ragged Robin: herbe magique. Cupidon de Dart: Strictement aromatique.

**Prue:** Et celui-là? (Elle montre une herbe.)

**Paige:** C'est Angelica.

**Prue:** Et son utilisation?

**Paige:** Euh, je pense qu'il est surtout utilisé pour les poissons de saveur. (Ils marchent à Leo et Phoebe assis sur une couverture.)

**Prue:** Elle a obtenu toutes les réponses à droite. (Paige légèrement arcs.)

**Phoebe:** Ouais!

**Léo:** Alors, euh, ce qui a inspiré le demi-tour? (Prue et Paige s'asseoir.)

**Paige:** Eh bien, j'ai un peu aimé le boost de puissance que j'avais dans les limbes de sorte qu'il sorte de fait veulent travailler plus vite.

**Phoebe:** Euh, ne soyez pas trop pressé. Croyez-moi, vous voulez vous battre comme un diable pour garder la vie séparée de la magie.

**Prue:** Ici, ici.

**Phoebe:** Et avoir un gars comme autour de Mason n'est pas une si mauvaise chose.

**Paige:** Oh, tu l'aimais?

**Phoebe:** Ouais.

**Paige:** Ouais. C'est dommage. Il a annulé sur moi pour ce soir. Il a dit que j'essayais trop fort et que je n'étais pas bien dans ma peau.

**Leo:** Autant pour impressionner le patron, hein?

**Paige:** Eh bien, je peux prendre le confort dans le fait qu'il a annulé le Phoebe et pas moi. (Elle rit un peu.)

**Phoebe:** Hey! (Elle jette un peu de nourriture à Paige. Miroite Cole po)

**Leo:** Eh bien, voici votre entraîneur personnel d'enfer.

**Prue:** Littéralement.

**Phoebe:** Oh, je dois y aller. (Phoebe se dirige vers Cole.) Salut! (Elle est sur le point de l'embrasser.)

**Cole:** Attendez une minute. Qui êtes-vous? (Phoebe l'embrasse.) Oh, je sais ... Paige.

**Phoebe:** Euh! (Elle rit un peu.) Alors, quel est notre programme d'entraînement pour aujourd'hui? Sabres de lumière?

**Cole:** En fait, je pensais que nous pourrions avoir un pique-nique privé de la nôtre.

**Phoebe:** Mais qu'en est-il la formation? Je dois être prêt pour la Source.

**Cole:** Je sais, mais pas maintenant. En ce moment, je pensais que je pourrais vous prendre pour ce grand petit pique-nique en, euh, le sud de la France.

**Phoebe:** Vraiment?

**Cole:** Vraiment. (Ils miroitent sur.)


	5. Minuscule

[Scène: P3. Prue parle au nouveau gestionnaire.]

**Man:** rideaux de gaze blanche donnerait cet endroit un peu de flair. Vous savez ce que je veux dire? Ensuite, nous prenons ces tableaux ici. Remplacez-les par des monticules d'oreillers afin que les gens peuvent jeter en arrière et mettre à l'aise. Vous avez l'air inquiet, bébé.

**Prue:** Nous - uh - Traiter. Je sais que je vous ai donné le pouvoir de faire quelques changements dans le club, mais je pensais qu'ils allaient se faire graduellement. Vous savez, je ne veux pas choquer les habitués.

**Traiter:** Eh bien, je le fais. Tout va bien? Vous êtes lieu semble trop fort. Maintenant, vous me faites confiance? Avez-vous confiance au numéro un promoteur de club de tout San Francisco?

**Prue:** Oui, bien sûr ...

**Traiter:** Bon. Bon, les gars. Rip it all out! (Phoebe entre.)

**Phoebe:** Attends une minute! Que se passe-t-il? C'est notre table? Qui leur a dit qu'ils pouvaient arracher notre table?

**Traite:** je l'ai fait.

**Phoebe:** Et qui êtes-vous?

**Prue:** Phoebe, c'est Traiter Taylor. Il est le nouveau directeur de P3.

**Phoebe:** II-Je suis désolé. Le nouveau quoi?

**Prue:** Je lui ai embauché sur une base d'essai.

**Phoebe:** Eh bien, n'est-ce pas intéressant. J'ai besoin de vous parler. (Phoebe amène Prue plus loin.)

**Prue:** Tu as l'air inquiet, bébé.

**Phoebe:** Eh bien, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas dit à ce sujet?

**Prue:** C'est arrivé hier. C'est pourquoi je vous ai demandé de venir ici aujourd'hui.

**Phoebe:** Nous avons dit que nous n'allions pas le faire.

**Prue:** Euh, quoi faire?

**Phoebe:** apporter des changements importants dans nos vies. Tous les livres mettent en garde contre elle. Après avoir subi une perte importante. Ne pas vendre la maison. Ne pas se marier. Ne quittez pas votre emploi.

**Prue:** D'accord, mais qu'on le veuille ou non, il ya eu beaucoup de changements ces derniers temps, et ce n'est vraiment pas le plus important. (Ils voient Paige.)

**Phoebe:** Oh, on parle du loup / whitelighter / sorcière. (Paige se dirige vers eux.)

**Paige:** Salut, les gars.

**Phoebe:** Salut!

**Paige:** J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas.

**Phoebe:** Non, non, nous parlions justement.

**Paige:** Eh bien, j'ai une petite question, mais ça peut attendre. Continuer.

**Prue:** Je voulais simplement expliquer à Phoebe que les changements que je fais dans le club ne sont pas par choix. Ils sont par nécessité. Okay? P3 a lutté un peu ces derniers temps et nous sommes maintenant un seul ménage de salaire.

**Phoebe:** Oh, nous n'avons pas besoin de l'être. I - je peux obtenir un emploi.

**Prue:** Uh-huh. Et si vous pouviez obtenir un emploi de niveau d'entrée à temps partiel qui vous paie environ deux cent mille dollars par an qui serait vraiment faire une différence. Sinon, je préfère vous être libre pour d'autres travaux.

**Paige:** A propos de cet autre travail.

**Phoebe:** Mais ce n'est pas juste. Vous ne devriez pas porter le fardeau financier.

**Prue:** Je vais vous soucier de la source de nos revenus si vous vous inquiétez au sujet de la source de tous les maux.

**Paige:** Parlant du mal -

**Prue:** D'ailleurs, quel genre de travail serait vous obtenir?

**Phoebe:** Je suis un diplômé d'université. Je suis sûr que je pourrais trouver quelque chose.

**Paige:** J'ai trouvé quelque chose.

**Prue:** Bon, Paige. Qu'est-ce que c'est?

**Paige:** Ok, avez-vous les gars jamais marché par une maison et juste, euh, a obtenu un mauvais pressentiment effrayant de lui? Bon, sur mon chemin pour avoir du café tous les matins je me promène par cette maison et je reçois ... ce frisson.

**Phoebe:** Un frisson?

**Paige:** Est-ce que ça veut dire quelque chose?

**Prue:** C'est un frisson.

**Paige:** Non, j'ai toujours tout rejeté comme un mauvais cas de la chair de poule, mais maintenant que je suis une sorcière ... Je ne sais pas. Je pense que cela pourrait être quelque chose de surnaturel.

**Phoebe:** Eh bien, savez-vous quoi que ce soit au sujet de la maison?

**Paige:** Il suffit que ce mec mignon nommé Finn vit là-bas. Nous avons rencontré l'autre à l'épicerie. Flirté un peu. Fait le sont ces melons mûrs chose, d'accord.

**Prue:** Eh bien, cela sonne comme vous avez le béguin pas la chair de poule.

**Paige:** Eh bien -

**Phoebe:** De toute façon, je pense que c'est une bonne idée que vous restez loin de ce type Finn.

**Paige:** Non, je n'ai pas eu le frisson de lui. Juste la maison. Je pense que je suis sur quelque chose.

**Prue:** Je pense vraiment que lorsque vous avez été une sorcière pour quelques mois, vous saurez la différence entre la détection du mal et qui ont besoin d'une veste chaude.

**Paige:** Donc, vous ne voulez pas de le vérifier?

**Prue:** Pas de sitôt. (Elle sort.)

**Paige:** Phoebe, je n'invente rien.

**Phoebe:** Oh, je sais que vous n'êtes pas ma chérie. Mais vous devez admettre, ce n'est pas beaucoup pour continuer. Je dois filer. Je t'appelle plus tard.

**Paige:** D'accord.

**Phoebe:** D'accord. Éloignez-vous de ce type Finn.

[Scène: La maison de Finn. Il pousse dans l'allée avec une femme sur sa moto.]

**Femme:** Décidément, Finn. Vous vivez ici.

**Finn:** Il a besoin de quelques travaux. Bon, il faut beaucoup de travail, mais c'est bien plus agréable à l'intérieur. Je vais vous montrer.

**Femme:** Je dois être hors de mon esprit.

**Finn:** Pourquoi?

**Femme:** Je ne sais pas. Rentrer à la maison avec un gars que je viens de rencontrer.

**Finn:** Viens. Que faites-vous peur? (Ils entrent dans la maison. Finn tente d'allumer la lumière, mais il ne fonctionne pas.) Je garde un sens pour obtenir ce fixe.

**Femme:** C'est une sorte de sombre ici, Finn.

**Finn:** Vous êtes un peu vieux pour avoir peur de l'obscurité, n'est-ce pas? Peut-être que je devrais aller vérifier le disjoncteur.

**Femme:** Attends, ne pars pas.

**Finn:** C'est bon. (Il sort et le démon regarde la femme derrière un trou dans le mur.)

**Femme:** Qui est là? (Le démon, Gammill, utilise sa baguette à son rétrécir comme elle crie.)

**Opening Credits**

[Scène: La maison de Finn. Gammill aiguise outils et décore une petite figurine.]

[Couper à l'extérieur. Paige montres Finn laisser sur sa moto.]

[Scène: Bureau. Phoebe est là, assis sur une chaise, à un entretien d'embauche.]

**Femme:** Si je comprends bien, vous étiez 27 ans lorsque vous avez terminé l'université.

**Phoebe:** Oui. Je viens de terminer au printemps dernier.

**Femme:** Eh bien, c'est certainement fallu un certain temps.

**Phoebe:** Oh, je devais prendre une pause après ma première année. Des raisons personnelles.

**Femme:** Pourriez-vous nous en dire plus?

**Phoebe:** Non, pas vraiment.

**Femme:** Vous savez pendant les vacances les choses deviennent assez mouvementée ici. Nous avons besoin de gens peuvent gérer des situations tendues.

**Phoebe:** Oh, croyez-moi, je suis particulièrement qualifié pour traiter toute forme de pression. J'ai lutté plus d ... les plaintes des clients que vous pourriez éventuellement imaginer.

**Femme:** Je vois que vous aussi remarqué que vous avez besoin d'un horaire de travail flexibe.

**Phoebe:** Je vais mettre dans les heures. Je te le promets. C'est juste parfois, je peux juste avoir à quitter de façon inattendue.

**Femme:** Pourriez-vous nous en dire plus?

**Phoebe:** Non, pas vraiment.

**Femme:** Je vois.

**Phoebe:** Mais ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez.

**Femme:** Comment savez-vous à quoi je pense?

**Phoebe:** Je ne sais pas ce que tu penses. Je sais juste que ce que vous pensez ce n'est pas cela.

**Femme:** Alors tu ne vas pas me dire?

**Phoebe:** Non, c'est tellement stupide. No.

[Scène: Manoir. Foyer. Paige entre par la porte d'entrée.]

**Paige:** Bonjour? Il y'a quelqu'un dans la maison? (Elle trouve Leo lévitation qu'il le salon avec un orbe autour de lui.) Léo? (Leo chutes.) Oh, mon dieu. Êtes-vous d'accord? Euh, j'ai frappé, mais personne n'a répondu. Et la porte était déverrouillée. (Leo se lève.)

**Leo:** Oh, il est habituellement. Sinon, les démons viennent s'écraser à travers et il en coûte une fortune pour réparer. Si vous êtes à la recherche de Phoebe, elle n'est pas là. Elle est à un entretien d'embauche.

**Paige:** En fait, je cherchais pour vous.

**Leo:** Moi? Pourquoi?

**Paige:** Eh bien, puisque vous êtes un être de lumière et je fais partie de Lumière, j'espérais que nous pourrions avoir un être de lumière à part whitelighter .

**Leo:** Bien sûr. Bien sûr, asseyez-vous.

**Paige:** Donc, vous avez la possibilité de localiser vos charges, non?

**Leo:** Parfois.

**Paige:** Et si vous avez un sixième sens pour repérer bon, est-il possible que j'en ai un pour localiser le mal?

**Leo:** Vous pensez que vous avez senti mal?

**Paige:** Je sais que cela peut paraître idiot, mais il ya cette maison que je marche par et j'obtiens ce mauvais pressentiment à partir. Le problème est que j'ai déjà discuté avec Prue et Phoebe et ils ont rejeté.

**Leo:** Tu veux que je leur parle?

**Paige:** Je n'aime pas vous mettre au milieu.

**Leo:** Eh bien, ça fait partie de mon travail. Euh, je vais leur parler quand je sens que leurs esprits sont au bon endroit.

**Paige:** Je vous remercie. (Phoebe entre dans la maison.)

**Phoebe:** Bon sang!

**Leo:** Maintenant, ne serait pas un bon moment. (Ils vont vers elle.)

**Phoebe:** Je ne vais pas dire pour cette fois. Le monde réel mieux de commencer à me montrer un peu de respect. Sinon, je vais l'enregistrer chaque semaine.

**Leo:** Qu'est-il arrivé?

**Phoebe:** J'ai juste eu le pire entretien d'embauche pour un poste qu'un singe pourrait combler. Pourvu que le singe pourrait expliquer pourquoi il faut des heures de travail flexibles. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas au travail?

**Paige:** I - C'est ma pause déjeuner. Je viens -

**Phoebe:** Vous n'êtes pas encore parler de la maison de l'horreur. Êtes-vous? Avez-vous trouvé toute nouvelle information?

**Leo:** Je pense que cela vaut la peine de vérifier.

**Phoebe:** Huh. Okay. Eh bien, allons-y. Je veux dire, c'est pas comme si je dois être au travail ou quoi que ce soit.

**Paige:** Oui, mais je le fais. Pourrions-nous nous rencontrer par la suite? Comme 4? Je vais vous donner l'adresse. Je, euh, le besoin, euh, un stylo et du papier. (Un stylo et du papier orbe dans sa main.) J'aime être en mesure de déplacer des choses avec mon esprit. Je vous y verrai plus tard. Leo, merci.

**Leo:** Bien sûr. (Paige s'en va.)

**Phoebe:** Tu crois vraiment qu'elle est à quelque chose?

**Leo:** Eh bien, la chose importante est ce qu'elle fait, donc je pense que nous devons soutenir cela.

**Phoebe:** D'accord. Eh bien, alors je vais me changer dans mes vêtements de travail et la tête là-bas.

**Leo:** Tu veux que je vienne avec toi? Je veux dire que vous ne savez même pas ce qui est là.

**Phoebe:** Leo, s'il vous plaît. C'est ce que je fais.

[Scène: P3. Treat montre a Prue les nouveaux uniformes des serveuses avec le nom The Spot sur elle.]

**Traiter:** Woo, maintenant que c'est ce dont je parle.

**Prue:** Vous changez le nom du club?

**Traiter:** Man, vous savez que c'est le plan. Vous savez?

**Prue:** Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec P3?

**Traiter:** Eh bien, vous savez Nous avons interrogé les gens et la plupart d'entre eux pensaient que c'était un niveau de parking. Je veux dire que je ne sais même pas ce que cela signifie.

**Prue:** Il est synonyme de Prue, Piper et Phoebe. Nous sommes P3. Nous étions.

Traiter: Oui, mais regardez ça. La nouvelle image mérite un nouveau nom. Sinon, personne ne sait ce que c'est. Vous savez ce que je veux dire? Mais regardez, si vous êtes contre. Ecoute, je peux prendre le tout, changer les choses autour, tout ce que vous voulez que je fasse petite fille.

**Prue:** Non, c'est juste - c'est juste un autre changement. Alors, euh, faites ce que vous voulez.

**Traiter:** vous aimez?

**Piper:** Ouais.

**Traiter:** vous aimez?

**Piper:** Ouais.

**Traiter:** vous aimez?

**Piper:** Uh-huh.

**Traiter:** Très bien.

[Scène: La maison de Finn. Phoebe frappe à la porte. Personne ne répond et elle commence à s'éloigner. La porte s'ouvre toute seule.]

**Phoebe:** Oh, allez, Phoebe. Montrez un peu la colonne vertébrale. (Elle rentre dans la maison.) Bonjour? (Gammill montres Phoebe dans le trou dans le mur.) Il ya quelqu'un?

(Phoebe voit une collection de petites poupées avec des regards d'horreur sur leurs visages. Elle ramasse une, obtient une prémonition, et laisse tomber la poupée.)

**Gammill:** Non! (Il utilise sa baguette pour rétrécir Phoebe.)

**Phoebe:** Uh-oh! (Elle s'enfuit.)

**Commercial Break**

[Scène: La maison de Finn. Gammill cherche Phoebe (diminué), qui se cache sous une table.]

**Gammill:** Où êtes-vous? Vous ne pouvez pas avoir été aussi loin.

**Phoebe:** (à voix basse) Leo. Leo. Oh! (Le démon voit Phoebe courir à travers le sol vers le canapé.)

**Gammill:** je vous vois. (Phoebe lévitation hors de sa portée.) Eh bien, petite sorcière. Nous verrons combien de temps vous dernière. (Le démon devient l'aspirateur.)

**Phoebe:** Oh, ça craint.

[Scène: P3. Leo et Paige orbe dans une zone sécurisée.]

**Paige:** Je ne peux pas m'habituer à cette chose orbing.

**Leo:** Tu veux. Vous avez en vous.

**Paige:** J'ai l'impression que mon estomac va sortir de moi. (Ils trouvent Prue.)

**Leo:** Euh, c'est quoi la gaze blanche? C'est pire que là-haut.

**Prue:** C'était l'idée de Treat. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?

**Paige:** Nous s'éclipsa po

**Prue:** Ensemble?

**Paige:** Oui, eh bien, nous étions inquiets à propos de Phoebe. Elle devait venir me rencontrer à la maison creepy, mais elle n'a jamais montré alors j'ai pensé que peut-être elle s'est raccroché. Alors je suis allé à votre place -

**Prue:** Euh, je pensais que nous avons décidé de ne pas enquêter sur la soi-disant maison de l'horreur.

**Paige:** Eh bien, je sais que vous ne pensiez pas que c'était quelque chose, mais Leo ...

**Prue:** Oh, si vous êtes allé dans mon dos et a demandé Leo.

**Leo:** Elle n'est pas allée derrière votre dos et je suis son whitelighter, aussi.

**Prue:** Euh, hmm, c'est vrai. Eh bien, c'est une chose intelligente à faire en tant que sorcière, mais une chose ennuyeuse à faire comme une sœur. Alors qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Phoebe?

**Leo:** Je ne sais pas. J'ai vérifié mon radar, mais elle a chuté à la moindre soubresaut.

**Prue:** Et qu'est-ce représenteraient que?

**Leo:** Je ne sais pas, mais je n'aime pas ça.

**Prue:** Eh bien, nous devrions probablement aller là-bas.

**Paige:** Tu vois, je te l'ai dit quelque chose se passait dans cette maison.

**Prue:** Uh-huh, d'accord. Tenons les félicitations jusqu'à ce que nous trouvons Phoebe. (Comme ils quittent les ouvriers brisent le signe P3).

**Leo:** Prue?

**Prue:** Peu importe. P3 n'existe plus. (Paige regarde le signe cassé.)

[Scène: La maison de Finn. Phoebe est saisissant sur le canapé pour la vie chère. Gammill essaie de lui sucer dans l'aspirateur. Finn entre.]

**Gammill:** Attention! On est lâche! Fermez la porte. Arrêtez-le!

**Finn:** Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec elle quand vous la trouvez?

**Gammill:** Ne posez pas de questions.

**Finn:** La même chose que vous avez fait avec l'autre? (Gammill s'éteint l'aspirateur. Phoebe se détend.)

**Gammill:** je l'ai dit de ne pas poser des questions. L'autre. Pourtant, ce ... ça me donne une idée. (Il s'en va et prend la femme qu'il rétréci tôt couvert dans l'argile.)

**Finn:** Voulez-vous me -

**Gammill:** Shh. (Phoebe voit l'autre fille essayer de dire aidez-moi.)

**Finn:** La porte est toujours ouverte.

**Gammill:** Arrêtez-le! (Il le fait.)

[Scène: devant la maison de Finn. La voiture de Prue est là avec Prue, Paige et Leo en elle.]

**Paige:** Il est là. Voir? Oh, frissonner.

**Prue:** Eh bien, euh, Paige vous n'avez pas à être une sorcière super de savoir que cette maison est effrayant.

**Leo:** J'ai vu une moto dans l'allée. La maison de quelqu'un.

**Prue:** Bon, alors je dis que nous allons jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Vous frappez et je vais geler.

**Leo:** Vous n'avez pas toujours le contrôle de vos pouvoirs. Vous pourriez faire sauter un innocent.

**Prue:** Bon, alors que diriez-vous à orbe, consultez la place, et dites-nous ce que nous sommes contre.

**Paige:** J'ai une idée -

**Leo:** Eh bien, le problème, c'est que si ce que nous avons affaire à n'est pas surnaturel. Puis j'ai s'éclipsa dans le salon de quelqu'un et nous avons risqué l'exposition.

**Paige:** Je veux dire que si je viens -

**Prue:** C'est pourquoi je dis que nous allons avec le gel.

**Paige:** Je peux obtenir Finn hors de la maison.

**Prue:** Comment?

**Paige:** Eh bien, je le connais. Je vais y aller, Lure lui, et vous pouvez aller et fouiner.

**Prue:** Non Nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser partir avec un démon potentiel. C'est trop dangereux. N'est ce pas, Leo?

**Leo:** En fait, cela ressemble à notre meilleur pari.

**Prue:** êtes-vous parti pour Paige maintenant?

**Leo:** Hé, il n'y a pas d'autre. Et, oui.

**Prue:** Huh!

**Paige:** Ecoute, je sais que je suis nouveau à la magie, mais la seule façon de changer cela est de permettre à moi d'obtenir une certaine expérience.

**Prue:** Et je suis juste essayer de vous protéger.

**Paige:** C'est gentil, mais vous me protéger peut être mal Phoebe. Regardez, je l'ai eue dans tout cela. Permettez-moi de l'aider à se sortir.

**Prue:** Bon, très bien. Allez. Mais jusqu'à ce que nous savons qui est ce type Finn est et ce qu'il fait, je ne veux pas seule avec lui. Emmenez-le à P3, ou - je veux dire, Le Spot.

**Paige:** Got it. (Paige sort une sucette.)

**Prue:** Qu'est-ce que cela?

**Paige:** Un leurre. (Paige sort de la voiture.)

**Prue:** Ne pas aller dans cette maison. M'avez-vous entendu? J'ai dit ne pas aller en! ( Paige sort de la voiture.) C'est comme parler à un mur.

**Leo:** Elle a le caractére Halliwell.

[Scène: La maison de Finn. Phoebe léviter jusqu'à la femme dans l'argile.]

**Phoebe:** Whoo! C'est une bonne chose d'être si petit. Je suis tellement léger que je peux sorte de mouche. Pouvez-vous parler? (Les gémissements de la femme.) D'accord. Il suffit de fermer les yeux et ne sont pas tendus vers le haut. (Phoebe lance et brise l'argile. La femme commence à s'effondrer.) Non, non. Vous pouvez réduire plus tard. J'ai besoin que vous avez maintenant. Pouvez-vous faire cela?

**Femme:** Oui.

**Phoebe:** Nous avons eu à faire avant Gammill nous voit. (Gammill arrive et les enferme sous une boîte).

**Gammill:** Gotcha. J'ai connu une sorcière ne pourrait jamais résister à sauver un innocent. (Il entend Paige frapper à la porte.)

**Paige:** Bonjour!

**Gammill:** Et maintenant?

**Paige:** Bonjour!

**Gammill:** Une autre fille. Obtenez l'intérieur. Aller chercher. Obtenez elle!

**Finn:** Peut-être que nous devrions laisser s'en aillent tous.

**Gammill:** Depuis quand avez-vous développé une conscience? Hmm? Je ne vous ai donné un. Maintenant, qu'allez-vous debout autour de? Go! Go! Fetch! (Finn va répondre à la porte. Phoebe est criant.) Be quiet! (Gammill les met dans un récipient.)

[Plan sur la porte d'entrée. Finn ouvre pour voir Paige.]

**Paige:** Salut!

**Finn:** Salut!

**Paige:** Se souvenir de moi? La fille avec les melons ... des melons de supermarchés.

**Finn:** Oui, je m'en souviens. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici?

**Paige:** Disons juste que je suis fatigué d'attendre pour vous montrer à ma porte.

**Finn:** Je suis désolé?

**Paige:** Ecoutez, si nous allons sortir, la première chose que vous devez savoir sur moi, c'est que je ne joue pas. Je vois ce que je veux et je, euh, allez-y. Avez-vous un problème avec ça?

**Finn:** Êtes-vous toujours cette agressif avec les gars?

**Paige:** seulement ceux que j'aime.

**Finn:** Pourquoi ne venez-vous pas là? (Paige hésite.) Est-ce quelque chose de mal?

**Paige:** Oh, le vieux cliché. Ma mère m'a dit de ne jamais aller dans les maisons des plus étranges. C'est chose.

**Finn:** Viens. Que faites-vous peur?

[Plan sur Prue et Leo regarder dans la voiture.]

**Prue:** Ne fais pas ça.

[Plan sur Gammill regarder à travers le trou dans le mur.]

**Gammill:** Faites-le.

[Scène Paige. Elle commence à entrer dans la maison.]

**Finn:** Non, attendez. A bien y réfléchir, nous allons juste de sortir. (Finn et Paige quittent la maison.)

[Plan sur Leo et Prue.]

**Leo:** Le leurre a travaillé. (Paige et Finn en voiture sur sa moto. Vagues Paige à eux.)

**Prue:** Super.

[Dans la maison de l'intérieur Finn. Gammill va à Phoebe et la femme.]

**Gammill:** Maintenant, où en étions-nous? (Leo et Prue orbe dans et peaux de Gammill.)

**Phoebe:** (Dans sa petite voix) Prue! Prue!

**Prue:** Vous allez de cette façon. Je vais aller dans cette voie.

**Phoebe:** ici! (Prue regarde autour de la salle et trouve la collection du démon de petites poupées.)

**Prue:** Oh, bizarre.

**Leo:** Quelle collection bizarre. Je ne voudrais pas toucher. Nous devrions chercher Phoebe. Je vais voir à l'étage.

**Phoebe:** Prue! Prue! (Prue ne peut pas entendre les cris de Phoebe. Leo revient po)

**Leo:** Il n'y a rien à l'étage. Je ne veux rien dire. Rien ici-bas?

**Prue:** Non, rien d'autre qu'un tas d'argiles.

**Leo:** Je pense que nous devons sortir d'ici. Consultez le Livre des Ombres. II voulait savoir ce que nous avons affaire.

**Prue:** Eh bien, quel qu'il soit, il vaut mieux ne pas exiger du Pouvoir des Trois pour le vaincre. (Ils orbe out et le démon se dirige vers Phoebe.)

**Gammill:** Eh bien, eh bien le Pouvoir des Trois. Donc, vous n'êtes pas seulement une sorcière, mais une Charmed One. Rien ne fera plus plaisir que de recueillir tous.

**Pause commerciale**

[Scène: La maison de Finn. Gammill met Phoebe et la femme dans l'argile.]

**Gammill:** Lorsque votre argile durcit, je vais lancer le four et une fois que vous êtes dans le four, il n'y aura plus rien à sauver. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je serai de retour. Une fois que je complète ma collection. (Il sort.)

**Phoebe:** Très bien. Maintenant qu'il est parti, je peux me concentrer sur nous sortir d'ici. Bien, je dois vous dire que je ne vais pas avoir le plus beau jour de ma vie. Il a commencé avec une interview où une femme m'a fait sentir cette grosse, et maintenant je suis réellement cette taille. Et next up est cuit. (Les cris de la femme.) Eh bien, c'est juste un rond-point de dire ne paniquez pas. Je vais nous sortir d'ici. Je suis ... aller ... à tourner ... ce jour-là autour.

[Scène: Manoir. Grenier. Prue et Leo sont à la recherche dans le Livre des Ombres.]

**Leo:** Je l'ai trouvé! Gammill aka The Collector. Il est connu pour sa passion de la collecte de l'un des quelques figurines. Je me demande ce qu'il sort de cela?

**Prue:** Eh bien, au nom de ma grand-tante Sylvia, qui recueille Hummels, quand ils ont du mal à traiter avec des gens figurines réelles peut être leurs meilleurs amis.

**Leo:** Ouais, mais être socialement maladroit ne vous débarquez pas dans le Livre des Ombres.

**Prue:** Alors qu'est-ce?

**Leo:** Eh bien, apparemment, il monta contre une sorcière dans le courant des années soixante-dix. Un sort a été lancé pour faire aussi hideux à l'extérieur car il était à l'intérieur. Comme cela, je suppose.

**Prue:** Est-il dire ce qu'il a fait pour mériter ça?

**Léo:** Non, ça ne fait pas de sens non plus. Je veux dire que nous avons vu ce gars et il est semble toujours le même.

**Prue:** Alors qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? C'est Gammill trouvé un moyen de briser la malédiction et a changé son nom pour Finn?

**Leo:** Je ne sais pas, mais je devine quel que soit le type Paige est en fait.

**Prue:** Eh bien, nous devons trouver Paige et j'espère qu'elle n'est pas en difficulté afin que nous puissions trouver Phoebe et j'espère qu'elle n'est pas en difficulté.

**Leo:** Eh bien, je ne m'inquiéterais pas Paige. Je veux dire qu'elle est dans un lieu public. Personne ne va lui faire de mal sur place.

[Scène: L'appartement de Paige. Paige et Finn entrent.]

**Paige:** Je ne m'attendais pas entreprise si juste, euh, donnez-moi une seconde pour nettoyer la place en place.

**Finn:** J'aime vraiment votre place.

**Paige:** Vraiment? Il s'agit d'une boîte à chaussures par rapport à la vôtre.

**Finn:** Je suis vraiment content de ne pas vous apporter po Vous savez que c'est la première fois qu'une fille ne m'a jamais invité à revenir à sa place.

**Paige:** Eh bien, euh, je pensais que le club était un peu bruyant et nous pourrions, euh, traîner ici. Euh, premier fait, j'ai une question.

**Finn:** À propos de quoi?

**Paige:** A propos de votre maison.

**Finn:** Je ne veux pas vraiment en parler.

**Paige:** Si quelque chose de mauvais se passait là-bas, j'ai besoin que vous me disiez ce sujet. S'il vous plaît, ma sœur pourrait être en difficulté.

**Finn:** Je ne sais pas grand-chose. Ce n'est que récemment que j'ai commencé à me poser des questions.

**Paige:** demander qui?

**Finn:** Gammill.

**Paige:** C'est quoi, son problème?

**Finn:** Je ne suis pas sûr.

**Paige:** Eh bien, comment le connaissez-vous?

**Finn:** Il m'a fait.

**Paige:** vous avez fait? Qu'est-ce que comme une chose de la mafia?

**Finn:** Non Regardez-moi ta main. Mettez-le ici. Pensez-vous que? Je suis pas comme toi. (Il met la main de Paige sur son abdomen.)

**Paige:** Oh, mon dieu.

[Scène: The Spot (P3). Prue et Leo orbe dans une zone sécurisée. Il ya la musique forte et les serveuses qui dansent sur le bar.]

**Prue:** Je suis juste arrivé, euh, a obtenu un frissons rampants moi-même.

**Leo:** Je suis content que vous avez changé le nom.

**Prue:** Oh! Regardez les serveuses! Oh, non! Ne regardez pas! Ils sont pratiquement éliminer leurs taches.

**Leo:** Pouvez-vous faire cela en public?

**Prue:** Euh! Écoutez-moi. Juste aller chercher Paige. Okay? Allez. (Prue se dirige vers l'arrière du club où un videur ne l'arrête.)

**Bouncer:** Tenez-le! Vous ne pouvez pas aller là-bas.

**Prue:** Excusez-moi?

**Bouncer:** C'est la zone VIP.

**Prue:** Oh! Vous supposez, car je pas grand, tatoué, ou grande poitrine que je ne suis pas important. C'est une mauvaise prise en charge parce que je possède ce club. Ce qui me fait un VVVIP. (Treat vient à sa rencontre.)

**Traiter:** Prue! Prue! Prue! Elle est bonne, mec. Que se passe-fille?

**Prue:** Salut.

**Traitons:** Nous avons eu une foule de mouche.

**Prue:** Uh-huh.

**Traiter:** Je vous ai dit tout ce qu'il faut est un peu de danger.

**Prue:** Oui, c'est exactement ce que cet endroit manquait. Euh, écoutez. Avez-vous vu ma sœur Paige?

**Traiter:** Ouais, elle était là, mais elle a laissé. Elle a dit qu'il était trop bruyant.

**Prue:** Elle a dit quoi?

**Traiter:** Il était trop bruyant. (Prue le quitte et retrouve Leo essayer de passer à travers la foule, mais il est pris entre deux serveuses de danse. Il ne semble pas à l'esprit trop.)

**Prue:** Excusez-moi! Salut! Avoir du plaisir? Allons-y. Paige a Finn pour son loft. Allons-y. (Ils vont derrière un canapé et une orbe out.)

[Scène: devant l'appartement de Paige. Prue et Leo orbe et aller à l'intérieur. Ils trouvent Paige à genoux devant Finn.]

**Prue:** Paige!

**Paige:** Que faites-vous ici?

**Prue:** C'est ridicule. C'est comme traiter avec un adolescent.

**Paige:** Je suis juste l'examiner.

**Prue:** Okay! Tout d'abord, vous ne devriez pas avoir quitté le club.

**Paige:** Prue -

**Prue:** Deuxièmement, vous ne devriez pas jouer au docteur avec le garçon de démon.

**Paige:** Prue -

**Prue:** Troisième de tous -

**Paige:** Prue! Il n'a pas de nombril. Je ne peux expliquer. Tout d'abord, nous avons quitté le club car il aspire désormais. Bon, quand vous essayez d'être que la hanche. Il n'est pas hanche. Et en second lieu, Finn n'a pas de nombril parce qu'il n'était pas né.

**Finn:** J'ai été créé à partir d'argile.

**Leo:** à l'image de Gammill. Il doit être un golem.

**Paige:** Je ne connais pas le terme technique, mais je sais qu'il a besoin de protection contre le démon qui l'a fait.

**Prue:** D'accord. Hold up! Où est Gammill maintenant?

**Finn:** A la maison, je pense.

**Leo:** Nous étions juste là. Nous ne l'avons pas vu.

**Finn:** C'est parce qu'il a sa propre cachette secrète.

**Prue:** Pourrait-il se cacher notre sœur Phoebe il?

**Finn:** Non, il a probablement son rétréci.

**Prue:** Je suis désolé. Il a probablement quoi?

**Finn:** Oh, c'est ce qu'il fait. Il prend sa baguette et rétrécit les femmes pour sa collection.

**Prue:** Oh mon dieu. Les figurines, c'est pourquoi ils sont chacun en son genre. D'accord, nous devons y retourner. Nous devons trouver Phoebe.

**Finn:** Attention. Si Gammill à la Maison vous attend, il va rétrécir vous tous. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il n'a pas auparavant.

**Prue:** Est-il encore vous faire confiance?

**Finn:** Ouais.

**Prue:** Bon, alors tu viens avec nous. Vous allez en premier et distraire lui.

**Paige:** Non, Prue nous ne pouvons pas utiliser Finn comme un dragueur de mines. Et d'ailleurs, n'est-il pas un innocent?

**Prue:** En fait, Paige innocents ont tendance à être réelle.

**Paige:** Écoutez. Nous devons aller chercher Phoebe. Premièrement, nous devons aller de votre maison, consultez le Livre des Ombres pour voir si il ya un sort pour annuler rétrécissement. Nous allons apporter Finn avec nous.

**Prue:** Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça.

**Paige:** Eh bien, nous ne pouvons pas aller là-bas au dépourvu.

**Prue:** non préparé peut-être notre meilleure chance en ce moment. Leo, qu'en pensez-vous?

**Leo:** Je pense que vous devez arrêter de tourner pour moi. Commencer à essayer de trouver un moyen d'écouter les uns les autres. Prue, vous n'avez pas écouté les idées de Paige. (Paige sourit.) Et Paige, vous n'avez pas écouté les conseils de Prue. Je pense que vous devez trouver un moyen comment travailler en tant que partenaires.

**Prue:** Nous sommes partenaires.

**Leo:** l'égalité des partenaires.

**Paige:** Eh bien, écoutez. Pouvons-nous faire demain? En ce moment nous avons besoin de votre aide.

**Leo:** Très bien, alors je pense que le mieux que je peux aider, c'est par là. (Léo apparaît sur.)

**Prue:** Léo! Great!

**Paige:** Et maintenant?

**Prue:** Eh bien, je vais juste avoir à vous convaincre que j'ai raison.

**Paige:** Eh bien, nous n'avons pas toute la journée. Pourquoi ne pas simplement lancer une pièce?

**Prue:** la vie de Phoebe est en cause.

**Paige:** Raison de plus pour prendre une décision rapidement.

**Prue:** Beaux flip.

**Paige:** Appelez-le.

**Prue:** Heads. (Paige jette la pièce et orbes à queue.)

**Paige:** Tails. Je gagne. Juste et carré.

[Scène: Manoir. Prue, Paige, et Finn entrent par l'entrée.]

**Paige:** C'est bon. Tu seras en sécurité ici.

**Finn:** Puis-je avoir un verre d'eau? Ma peau est un peu sec.

**Paige:** Oh, oui. Bien sûr. Euh, la cuisine est juste en bas à gauche. (Comme Finn se promène dans la porte d'entrée de Gammill lui brise avec sa baguette puis rétrécit Prue et Paige.)

**Prue:** Uh-oh!

[Scène: Maison de Finn. lignes de Gammill jusqu'à quatre femmes (Prue, Phoebe, Paige, et la femme innocent enfermé dans l'argile sur une étagère.]

**Gammill:** le temps de tirer vers le haut du four. Vous êtes le prochain. (Il prend Claudia au four.)

**Prue:** Au moins, nous avons pour vous. (Phoebe soupire.) Phoebe, Paige et moi sommes ici aujourd'hui. Nous avons le pouvoir de trois. Pouvez-vous dire un sort? (Phoebe gémit.) Okay. Nous allons comprendre cela. Paige, partons sur nos options.

**Paige:** options? Nous avons deux: On est foutus, et nous sommes plus foutus.

**Prue:** Nous n'avons pas besoin de la négativité. Nous devons trouver des solutions.

**Paige:** Eh bien, je suis désolé. Je n'ai jamais été réduit et couvert dans l'argile avant.

**Prue:** Hey! Vous vouliez être des partenaires pour travailler avec moi ici. Okay? Êtes-vous droit? Nous sommes foutus.

**Paige:** Tu ne peux pas vous frayer un chemin hors de lui?

**Prue:** J'ai essayé. Je ne peux pas bouger mes mains.

**Paige:** Je pourrais appeler pour quelque chose, mais ce qui pourrait aider? Quel est le point d'avoir des pouvoirs si vous ne pouvez pas les utiliser.

**Prue:** Qu'en est-il orbing?

**Paige:** Possible que Leo nous entend?

**Prue:** Non! Vous pouvez orbe!

**Paige:** Seulement au même endroit.

**Prue:** Eh bien, cela pourrait fonctionner. L'argile est encore assez humide de sorte qu'il pourrait s'effondrer si vous partez pour une seconde.

**Phoebe:** Uh-huh. Uh-huh.

**Paige:** Ouais. Un seul problème, je n'ai jamais pu orbe à volonté avant.

**Prue:** Mais cela ne signifie pas que vous ne pouvez pas. Il suffit de se concentrer et de se détendre.

**Paige:** Détendez-vous? Vous plaisantez?

**Prue:** Paige, il suffit de fermer les yeux. Prenez une profonde respiration. Ressentez la magie se levant d'une position de force. Sentez-construction et du bâtiment. Paige, vous êtes notre seul espoir. (Paige orbes et ses pauses d'argile.)

**Paige:** Il a travaillé. C'est pas cool ce que c'était? (Ses sœurs gémissent.) Je sais. Je sais. J'arrive. (Paige casse l'argile de Prue et l'argile de Phoebe.)

**Phoebe:** Il est sur le point de mettre Claudia dans le four. Prue geler le. (Prue essaie, mais rien ne se passe.)

**Prue:** Oh, il est beaucoup trop grand pour ma petite magie.

**Paige:** Pensez-vous que je peux appeler sa baguette?

**Prue:** Je ne sais pas. Essayez-le.

**Phoebe:** Il suffit de garder un ton. S'il nous entend, nous allons être cuits.

**Paige:** Baguette. Wand.

**Phoebe:** Allez-y.

**Paige:** Baguette! (La baguette orbes pour Paige et Gammill entend.) Nous avons besoin d'une étincelle.

**Prue:** Je l'ai! (Ils rétrécissent Gammill.)

**Gammill:** Uh-oh!

**Phoebe:** Peut-on le congeler maintenant? (Prue le gèle.)

**Prue:** Ouais.

**Phoebe:** Que dites-vous nous le sortez style soeurs Halliwell?

**Paige:** N'avons-nous pas besoin de magie pour cela?

**Phoebe:** C'était la bonne chose à propos d'être coincé dans l'argile toute la journée. J'ai eu le temps de penser à un. Répétez après moi. Petit état d'esprit.

**Prue / Phoebe / Paige:** Petit d'esprit

**Phoebe:** Big de malheur

**Prue / Phoebe / Paige:** Big de malheur

**Phoebe:** La douleur que tu as causé

**Prue/ Phoebe / Paige:** La douleur que tu as causé

**Phoebe:** Vous savez maintenant.

**Prue / Phoebe / Paige:** Vous allez maintenant savoir. (Gammill disparaît et les filles sont transformées revenir à la taille normale.)

**Paige:** C'est tout? C'est le sort que vous avez passé toute la journée à travailler sur?

**Phoebe:** Eh bien, cela a fonctionné. N'est-ce pas?

**Claudia:** Oh, mon dieu. Comment avez-vous fait cela?

**Phoebe:** Le pouvoir des trois.

**Prue:** Le pouvoir des trois P.

[Scène: The Spot (P3). David Navarro est le chant et les sœurs et Léo entrer.]

**Prue:** Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez du spot?

**Phoebe:** Eh bien, le club a marqué David Nararro. C'est assez impressionnant.

**Leo:** Je n'arrive toujours pas à m'habituer à la gaze blanche.

**Prue:** Eh bien, vous n'avez pas à vous. J'ai dit régal que je viens - je ne peux pas le faire. Paige est juste. Il essaie trop dur d'être branché. Ce qui signifie qu'il est à cinq minutes d'être il ya cinq minutes. (Ils vont s'asseoir sur un canapé. Phoebe porte un toast.)

**Phoebe:** Okay! Pour l'ancien! (Paige yeux baissés.)

**Prue:** Quel est le miel de la matière?

**Paige:** La dernière fois que j'étais ici, j'étais ici avec Finn. Comment faites-vous pour obtenir plus de ces choses?

**Phoebe:** Vous n'avez pas.

**Prue:** Mais on apprend avec l'expérience que vous ne pouvez pas s'attarder sur les pertes. Vous devez sorte de -

**Paige:** Protegez votre cœur.

**Prue:** Protégez votre cœur. Malheureusement, c'est une réalité de nos vies que, parfois, le bien vient avec un peu de tristesse.

**Leo:** Il y avait beaucoup de bon, aussi.

**Phoebe:** Il y avait beaucoup de bien. Je veux dire ma peau est fabuleuse.

**Prue:** Et maintenant que j'ai eu cinq pouces de hauteur, je ne pourrai jamais me plaindre de ma hauteur à nouveau. Et pas plus que je doute de nouveau à vos instincts.

**Paige:** Je vous remercie.

**Leo:** Bon, eh bien, il ya juste une chose que nous devons attacher.

**Prue:** Oh, d'accord. (Leo amène derrière le club.)

**Phoebe:** Euh, Leo qu'est-ce que vous cherchez?

**Leo:** Quelque chose de très important.

**Paige:** verre brisé?

**Leo:** verre brisé qui a besoin de guérison. (Il trouve le signe de P3 cassé.) Ici, il est. C'est à vous.

**Prue:** Pouvez-vous faire cela? (Leo acquiesce.) Eh bien, alors faites-le. (Leo guérit le signe et il commence à briller.) On dirait que P3 est de retour.


	6. Vie antérieur

[Scène: L'appartement de Paige. Paige et Glen sont couchés sur le lit à regarder par la fenêtre les étoiles.]

**Paige:** Il était une fois, il a vécu un beau prince qui était sur le point d'épouser une belle jeune fille. Mais une Enchanteresse mal avec les puissances des ténèbres voulait que le prince pour elle, afin qu'elle puisse devenir reine et régner sur le royaume entier.

**Glen:** Je la déteste.

**Paige:** Vraiment? J'ai toujours un peu liée à elle.

**Glen:** Comme je l'ai dit, je l'aime. Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

**Paige:** Eh bien, dans le but de s'en débarrasser de ce genre de magie, l'Enchanteresse mal a dû attendre un signe que ses pouvoirs étaient à leur plus sombre.

**Glen:** Un signe?

**Paige:** Mm-hmm. Voir dans les étoiles. (Elle montre un motif dans les étoiles.) Voir le prince, son épée, et les trois étoiles qui forment sa couronne? Eh bien, une fois l'enchanteresse mal vu le panneau, elle a enfermé la belle jeune fille, et jeta un sort sur le prince méfiance. "Réunir mon prince et moi, laissa tomber à genoux. J'appelle ... J'appelle ..." Je ne me souviens jamais la fin de celui-ci.

**Glen:** Laissez-moi deviner. Le prince défaites l'Enchanteresse mal, il a épousé la belle jeune fille, et ils vécurent heureux, non?

**Paige:** Nah-mm. En fait, l'Enchanteresse mal portait un héritier, tué le Prince, et a gouverné le royaume pour toujours.

**Glen:** Eh bien, ce genre de conte de fées est-ce?

**Paige:** C'est juste un peu qui est resté avec moi aussi longtemps que je me souvienne. Je vous ai dit que j'étais un gamin bizarre.

**Glen:** J'ai besoin de vous sortir plus, Paige.

**Paige:** Ce serait plus facile si vous étiez autour de plus, Glen.

**Glen:** je suis là maintenant. (Ils s'embrassent.)

[Scène: l'époque médiévale. Un château. Un gardien repousse Lady Julia intérieur. The Enchantress mal est debout devant une fenêtre sombre.]

**Lady Julia:** Quel est le sens de tout cela? Comment oses-tu m'appeler.

**Enchantress:** Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger à cette heure tardive, Lady Julia. (Le gardien laisse). Hélas, je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Les étoiles sont alignées.

**Lady Julia:** Tu ne me fais peur, enchanteresse. Les étoiles sont sur le côté du bien, pas mal. Demain, mon prince et je vais marier et il n'ya rien que vous pouvez faire pour arrêter cela. Il m'aime, pas vous.

**Enchantress:** la magie noire ne peut changer cela.

(L'enchanteresse tend ses mains et de la fumée et une rafale de vent coups Lady Julia contre le mur. Une herse descend en face d'elle, son verrouillage po)

**Lady Julia:** Pourquoi faites-vous cela?

(The Enchantress sort de l'obscurité et elle ressemble exactement à Paige.)

**Enchantress:** Parce que c'est mon destin. Pas le vôtre.

**Opening Credits**

[Scène: Manoir. La chambre de Piper. Prue arrive et s'assoit sur le lit. Elle ramasse un petit collier en or avec le mot «Piper» sur elle. Elle enfile la veste en cuir de Piper et sort de la pièce, fermant la porte derrière elle.]

[Couper à la cuisine. Prue apporte une tasse de café. Phoebe arrive avec les cheveux mouillés.]

**Phoebe:** Regardez-moi. Je ressemble à un rat noyé. J'ai besoin de mon séchoir.

**Prue:** Imaginez que vous êtes camping.

**Phoebe:** Je déteste le camping.

**Prue:** Eh bien, je déteste le café instantané mais je boire, n'est-ce pas?

(Elle prend une gorgée et fait une grimace.)

**Phoebe:** Nous ne pouvons pas continuer à vivre sans électricité. C'est médiévale.

**Prue:** Au moins, nous sommes conservation de l'énergie.

**Phoebe:** Eh bien, c'est ridicule. Nous devons savoir quand le démon de Shocker va attaquer prochaine et rapide.

**Prue:** Mais nous avons encore besoin de la puissance de trois à le vaincre et, malheureusement, numéro trois vies à travers la ville.

(Phoebe se dirige vers le téléphone.)

**Phoebe:** Je vais l'appeler.

(Elle décroche le téléphone.)

**Prue:** Ce n'est pas le sans fil!

(Phoebe tombe le téléphone et le fumier s'échappe de démons. )

**Phoebe:** Uh-oh.

(Le démon de Shocker est faite de l'électricité sous la forme d'une personne. Elle saute sur une table et jette électricité près d'eux, faire sauter un placard. Il jette plus d'électricité, touchant cette fois Prue et Phoebe. Prue se lève et utilise son pouvoir et fait peur à travers une prise électrique. Prue se met à genoux à côté de Phoebe.)

**Prue:** Tu vas bien?

**Phoebe:** Non, je ne suis pas d'accord. Ow. Ow. Ow. C'est tellement fou. Nous devons appeler Paige et mettre en place un temps où elle peut venir et ...

**Prue:** Phoebe, nous ne pouvons pas planifier vainc, d'accord? attaques de démons ne correspondent pas habituellement dans les agendas de tous.

**Phoebe:** Bon, alors, qu'est-ce que vous suggérez?

**Prue:** Je suggère que peut-être, Paige se déplacer avec nous.

(Prue va s'asseoir à la table.)

**Phoebe:** Attends. (Elle s'assied à la table.) W-ce que tu viens de me dire?

**Prue:** Eh bien, elle va devoir tôt ou tard, n'est-ce pas?

**Phoebe:** Je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé à ce sujet. Et je ne peux pas vous croire, de tous les peuples, sont effectivement suggérant qu'elle.

**Prue:** J'essaie simplement d'être pratique. D'ailleurs, je suis malade et fatigué de Leo veille sur elle jour et nuit, en la protégeant de divers démons. Vous le savez, fait, je voudrais voir mon mari.

**Phoebe:** Et je peux le comprendre, mais encore c'est une grande décision. Pensez-vous que nous sommes prêts pour cela?

**Prue:** Tout ce que je sais, c'est que chaque démon qui est là pour impressionner la Source nous attaque. Ce qui signifie que nous devons tous être sous un même toit. Sinon, nous sommes trop vulnérables.

**Phoebe:** Je ne veux pas dire sommes-nous prêts comme des sorcières. Je voulais sommes-nous prêts comme des sœurs? Je veux dire, si nous ne nous entendons pas?

**Prue:** Nous n'avons pas toujours avoir avec Piper soit.

**Phoebe:** Ouais, mais c'est différent. Nous avons grandi avec elle. Finalement, nous avons dû s'entendre. J'ai encore la moitié m'attends à voir sa promenade à travers la porte. Peut-être que c'est juste trop tôt.

**Prue:** Et puis il ya une seule façon de le savoir.

**Commercial Break**

[Scène: L'appartement de Paige. Paige et Glen sont endormis dans leur lit. L'alarme se déclenche.]

**Paige:** Oh mon Dieu, il est 09h00. Je suis foutu.

**Glen:** (réveil) Mmm. Tu ne peux pas être un peu tard?

**Paige:** Je suis déjà un peu tard.

**Glen:** Tu ne peux pas être beaucoup plus tard? Surtout vu que je pars demain. (Paige se redresse et s'enveloppe dans une feuille.)

**Paige:** Vous êtes toujours pars demain, Glen. C'est ce que vous faites. (Elle marche à travers la pièce avec la feuille enroulée autour d'elle. Elle voit Glen regarder.) Quoi?

**Glen:** Nine to Five n'est pas vous, Paige. Vous avez toujours eu trop aventureuse un esprit d'être cloué au sol.

**Paige:** Oh, ouais? Juste goutte à entre K2 et la Grande Barrière de Corail et vous le savez sur moi, hein?

(Elle entre dans la salle de bain.)

**Glen:** Votre vie pourrait être un conte de fées. Il n'a pas mal se terminer.

(Paige lui pousse autour de la porte.)

**Paige:** Qui a dit que ça va?

**Glen:** venir en Australie avec moi, Paige. Juste pour le plaisir de celui-ci. Pourquoi pas?

**Paige:** Parce que j'ai trop de responsabilités. Voilà pourquoi pas.

**Glen:** Vous êtes 25 ans. Vous avez le reste de votre vie devant vous pour ce genre de conneries. Il suffit d'aller pour elle. Videz votre travail, et venez vous amuser avec moi.

(Paige sort de la salle de bain jupette et son soutien-gorge.)

**Paige:** Aussi tentant que cela puisse paraître, j'ai fait des choses appelées responsabilités. (Paige est assis sur le lit.) Ce n'est pas seulement mon travail. (Elle commence à mettre sur son chandail rose.) J'ai sœurs maintenant, et nous avons juste eu ... choses que nous avons à faire.

**Glen:** Quel genre de choses?

**Paige:** Stuff qui me tient clouée au sol.

(Glen se rapproche de Paige.)

**Glen:** Est-ce une bonne chose ou une mauvaise chose?

**Paige:** Je ne suis pas encore sûr. (Ils s'embrassent.)

[Plan sur l'extérieur dans le couloir. Prue et Phoebe à pied jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Léo apparaît en face d'eux, tout comme Phoebe est sur le point de frapper et elle frappe à lui.]

**Phoebe:** Oh!

**Leo:** Salut.

**Phoebe:** Désolé.

**Leo:** Hé, quoi de neuf?

**Prue:** Quoi de neuf? Que diriez-vous d'un baiser votre femme perdue depuis longtemps, hein?

**Leo:** Oh, c'est vrai.

(Il l'embrasse sur la joue.)

**Prue:** Salut.

**Leo:** Eh bien, euh, bye.

**Phoebe:** Euh, qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire au revoir? Nous venons ici.

**Leo:** Bon, eh bien, vous savez. Je ne veux pas laisser Paige non protégés.

**Prue:** Uh-huh. Est-elle à la maison?

(Prue se dirige vers la porte, mais Leo l'arrête.)

**Leo:** Oui, elle est à la maison. Elle est juste un peu, euh, indisposé pour le moment.

**Prue:** W-attendez, attendez, vous regardez? Que faites-vous, comme un ange voyeurisme?

**Leo:** Eh bien, je n'ai rien vu!

**Prue:** Euh?

**Leo:** Très bien, juste un peu, mais comment suis-je censé la protéger?

[Plan sur l'intérieur. Paige et Glen font sur le lit. Paige a son haut encore. Phoebe fait irruption, couvrant ses yeux. Prue court après elle. Paige se lève et couvre sa poitrine.]

**Phoebe:** Désolé de vous interrompre. Impossible de voir une chose.

**Prue:** Phoebe!

**Phoebe:** Wh-

**Paige:** Prue, Léo, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

**Phoebe:** Je sais que cela semble mauvais, mais c'est très important. Croyez-moi. (Phoebe voit Glen.) Whoa.

(Prue la claque sur le bras.)

**Glen:** Qui sont-ils?

**Paige:** Le bientôt ex-soeurs, je vous parlais.

(Sourires et des vagues Phoebe.)

**Prue:** D'accord, nous sommes désolés, mais vous savez, nous ne savions pas moyen de "sorcière" pour activer si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

**Glen:** Peut-être que je devrais y aller.

(Il se redresse.)

**Leo:** Oh, euh, ici.

(Il jette Glen ses jeans.)

**Glen:** Merci. (Il les met sur.)

**Paige:** Je suis désolé pour cette Glen. C'est terriblement gênant.

**Glen:** Pas de soucis. Vous avez évidemment certaines responsabilités. Avion part demain.

(Il l'embrasse sur la joue et les promenades dans la salle de bain.)

**Prue:** avion? Quel avion?

**Paige:** Peu importe. Cela vaut mieux être importante.

**Phoebe:** Je ne peux pas utiliser mon séchoir.

**Prue:** Alors, avez-vous encore été attaqué par le démon de fumier?

**Léo:** Non, elle n'a pas.

**Paige:** Comment voulez-vous savoir?

**Phoebe:** Oh, parce qu'il a été vous regarde pour la dernière semaine ou pour votre propre protection.

**Paige:** Tu me regardes?

**Leo:** Eh bien, je n'ai rien vu.

**Phoebe:** Au moins rien de très intéressant.

**Prue:** C'est vrai.

**Paige:** C'est ça. Out!

(Paige sort de son lit.)

**Prue:** Mais, mais, mais nous avons besoin de vous parler du démon de fumier parce que ...

**Paige:** Out!

**Phoebe:** Nous ne pouvons pas le vaincre sans le Pouvoir des Trois.

**Paige:** Out!

**Prue:** Et vous n'êtes pas au manoir, donc, jamais ... (Paige claque la porte.)

[Plan sur le couloir.]

**Phoebe:** Je pense que s'est assez bien.

[Scène Paige.]

**Paige:** Incroyable.

[Scène: Medieval Times. Castle. La chambre de l'Enchanteresse. L'enchanteresse et un prince sont là. L'Enchanteresse est dans sa chemise de nuit.]

**Prince:** Où est-elle? Qu'avez-vous fait de mon bien-aimé?

**Enchantress:** Vous voulez dire que je ne suis pas votre bien-aimé? Ooh, je suis écrasé.

(Le prince tire son épée et le braque sur elle.)

**Prince:** Votre magie noire ne me fait pas peur, enchanteresse. Dites-moi où elle est et je pourrais épargner votre vie.

**Enchantress:** Très bien. (Elle pousse la pointe de son épée vers le bas et se rapproche de lui.) Votre bien-aimé est ici, mon prince, juste devant vos yeux. (Elle jette un sac à ses pieds et il explose.) "Réunir mon prince et moi, laissa tomber à genoux, je le convoquer à côté de moi, afin qu'il me faut pour être son épouse destiné."

(Le prince met son épée loin et se met à genoux devant elle.)

**Prince:** Mon amour. (Il lui baise la main.) Je suis éternellement vôtre.

(Il se lève et marche derrière elle. Il embrasse dans le cou.)

**Enchantress:** Comme cela sera votre royaume une fois que je conçois un héritier.

(Ils marchent sur le lit et l'allonger.)

[Plan sur le manoir. Paige frappe à la porte. Prue ouvre.]

**Prue:** D'accord! Calmez-vous!

(Paige marche po)

**Paige:** Au moins j'ai frappé.

**Prue:** Oh.

(Phoebe vient de la salle de séjour.)

**Phoebe:** Hey, Paige.

**Paige:** Je ne suis pas ici pour parler à l'un de vous. Je suis juste ici pour regarder le Livre des Ombres. (Elle se dirige vers les escaliers.)

**Phoebe:** Hey, hey, nous avons dit que nous étions désolés.

**Paige:** Oui, bien sûr. (Elle commence à monter les escaliers.)

**Prue:** Que pensez-vous d'emménager avec nous? (Paige s'arrête.)

**Phoebe:** Oh, euh ...

**Paige:** Excusez-moi?

**Prue:** Eh bien, c'est ce que nous sommes venus vous parler. Vous savez, nous sommes fatigués d'être attaqué par des démons ici et ne pas être capable de faire quelque chose à ce sujet.

**Phoebe:** Ouais. Mais nous pourrions faire quelque chose si nous étions ensemble. Vous savez, si nous vivions ensemble »parce que c'est quand nous sommes les plus forts. Qu'en dites-vous?

**Paige:** Vous êtes deux sur vos esprits freaking? (Elle tempêtes étage.)

**Prue:** Ne pas les gens en général assaut de la maison quand ils sont en colère?

[Dans le grenier. Paige est en feuilletant le Livre des Ombres. Prue et Phoebe marche po]

**Phoebe:** Donc, vous êtes ne vais même pas envisager cela?

**Paige:** Nan.

**Prue:** Pourquoi pas?

**Paige:** Parce que si c'était si facile pour vous les gars de faire irruption dans ma chambre tout le chemin à travers la ville, imaginez combien il serait facile si j'ai vraiment vécu ici.

**Prue:** Bon, pourriez-vous arrêter de regarder le livre une seconde?

**Paige:** Non C'est mon livre aussi.

**Prue:** Si vous viviez ici, vous pouvez regarder tout le temps. (Paige regarde eux.)

**Paige:** Je comprends pourquoi vous les gars me demandent, j'ai vraiment, vraiment. C'est juste que je ne veux pas être une sorcière de reprendre ma vie. C'est juste que ... trop de responsabilités.

**Phoebe:** Je sais que c'est, Paige. Et croyez-moi, j'ai flippé au début aussi. Mais je n'ai pas eu le choix, et vous non plus.

**Paige:** Pourquoi pas? N'es-tu pas celui qui m'a dit que je devrais battre comme un diable pour garder ma vie séparée de la magie?

**Prue:** Malheureusement, il ne fonctionne pas toujours de cette façon.

**Paige:** Eh bien, peut-être que ce serait si je ne vivais pas ici.

**Phoebe:** Si vous êtes à la recherche pour le sort de démon de Shocker, nous avons déjà trouvé.

**Paige:** Je ne suis pas. Je suis à la recherche d'autre chose.

**Prue:** Quoi? Regardez, vous ne voulez pas partager une salle de bain, mais quand il s'agit de ce livre, il nous concerne tous.

**Phoebe:** En plus de cela, peut-être que nous pouvons vous aider. (Phoebe se dirige vers Paige.)

**Paige:** D'accord. Je sais que cela semble stupide, mais quand j'étais petit, j'ai inventé cette terrible conte de fées peu et il me semblait juste toujours très réel pour moi. Je ne sais pas. Juste ... (Paige se tourne vers une page avec "The Enchantress Evil" écrit dessus.) Oh mon Dieu.

**Phoebe:** The Enchantress mal?

**Paige:** C'est ça. That-c'est la sorcière maléfique, celui qui tue le prince après il obtient son enceinte, bien sûr.

**Prue:** Bien sûr. (Prue se tient à côté d'elle.)

**Paige:** Le sort. Je ne peux pas le croire. (Elle regarde la page suivante »pour appeler un amant à soi-même".) "Réunir mon prince et moi, laissa tomber à genoux, (Prue et Phoebe vrai pour l'arrêter.) Je le convoquer à mes côtés, qui il peut me prendre pour être son épouse destiné. " J'ai finalement réussi à le terminer.

[Plan sur le château. The Enchantress est couché sur le lit. Une rafale de vent autour du Prince et il disparaît.]

**Enchantress:** Non!

[Retour au grenier. Une rafale de vent et le prince apparaît. Il regarde autour de lui. Il voit Paige et s'agenouille.]

**Prince:** Mon amour.

**Commercial Break**

[Scène: Manoir. Paige se jette dans la cuisine. Le prince suit, suivie par Prue et Phoebe.]

**Prince:** Pourquoi courez-vous de moi?

**Paige:** Pourquoi vous me chassez?

**Prince:** Parce que nous sommes faits pour être ensemble.

**Paige:** Ce n'est pas vrai. Est-ce que cela ressemble à la cour du roi Arthur en face de vous?

**Prince:** Ce n'est pas grave. Nous sommes faits pour concevoir un héritier, mon amour.

**Paige:** Ugh. Arrête de dire ça.

**Phoebe:** gars, vous voulez un peu d'intimité?

**Paige:** Ce n'est pas drôle. (Le prince se dirige vers elle.) Plate.

(Une plaque orbes dans sa main et elle le brise-dessus de sa tête. Il gémit et se met à genoux.)

**Phoebe:** Oh!

**Paige:** Je suis désolé. Je t'ai fait mal?

**Prince:** Tu ne pourras jamais me faire du mal, mon amour. (Il commence à lui baiser la main.)

**Paige:** Prue, faire que ce que vous faites.

**Prue:** Il ne veut pas exploser.

**Paige:** Eh bien, le risque. Il se sert de sa langue. (Prue le gèle. Paige tire sa main et essuie sur son sommet.) Dieu merci chevalerie est morte. Il se fait sur mon dernier nerf.

**Phoebe:** Bon, eh bien, il doit être sous une sorte de sortilège.

**Piper:** Gee, tu crois?

**Paige:** The Enchantress mal. Elle jeta un sort d'amour sur lui.

**Prue:** Alors pourquoi Sir Lust-a-lot convoite vous?

**Paige:** Comment dois-je savoir?

**Prue:** Eh bien, parce que c'est votre conte de fées foutu et il est vivant et congelé dans notre cuisine.

(Paige sort de la cuisine.)

**Phoebe:** Euh, où allez-vous?

**Paige:** Je ne peux pas gérer ça. (Prue et Phoebe la suive. Elle se dirige vers la porte.)

**Prue:** Attends, Paige, tu ne peux pas partir.

**Paige:** Oui, je peux. Je ne vis pas ici.

(Phoebe soupire.)

**Phoebe:** Paige.

**Paige:** Quoi?

**Phoebe:** Regardez, vous ne pouvez pas continuer à courir loin de ces choses. (Paige ouvre la porte d'entrée.) C'est ce que nous essayons de vous le dire. Être une sorcière n'est pas un travail à temps partiel.

**Paige:** Oui, eh bien, si je ne pars pas maintenant, je ne vais pas avoir un emploi à temps plein. (Paige s'en va.)

**Prue:** Paige, les soeurs Halliwell viennent en premier!

**Phoebe:** Les soeurs Halliwell viennent en premier?

**Prue:** Il a toujours travaillé quand Piper le disait.

[Dans la salle de séjour. Le téléviseur est allumé et que le magnétoscope enregistre.]

**Annonceur à la télé:** La maison dispose également d'une cuisine spacieuse avec comptoirs en granit et de l'état du four à convection de l'art. (Phoebe et Prue passent devant.) Le garde-manger offre amplement d'espace ...

**Prue:** Le magnétoscope? Qui a mis à enregistrer? (La cassette est éjectée et le démon de Shocker s'échappe du magnétoscope. Prue utilise son pouvoir et explose le téléviseur. Le démon apparaît derrière eux. Elle jette l'électricité à Prue, la jetant sur le canapé. Phoebe lévitation et débute mais le Shocker démon saisit sur sa jambe et commence son électrocution. Prue se lève et pousse hors de la voie en utilisant un portemanteau. Phoebe tombe sur le sol. Prue utilise son pouvoir et les évasions de démons à travers la prise électrique.) Phoebe.

**Phoebe:** Je vais bien, je pense. (Phoebe se lève.)

**Prue:** On doit convaincre Paige se déplacer avec nous au plus vite avant qu'il ne reste plus personne pour aller vivre avec.

**Phoebe:** Je pense que nous avons besoin d'un nouveau téléviseur.

**Prue:** Oh, le Prince.

**Phoebe:** Le Prince. (Ils entrent dans la cuisine. Le prince est parti.) Il est parti? Quoi? At-il revenir au pays des fées de conte?

**Prue:** Pas de chance. La porte arrière est grande ouverte. Alors il est allé probablement après Paige.

(Phoebe reçoit une bouteille d'eau sur le réfrigérateur.)

**Phoebe:** Il est parti? Alors qu'il vient de se balader en cotte de mailles?

**Prue:** C'est San Francisco. Personne ne s'en apercevra.

**Phoebe:** Eh bien, tôt ou tard, quelqu'un va préavis et le sentier médiéval va les conduire droit vers nous.

**Prue:** Très bien, vous essayez de divination pour lui et si cela ne fonctionne pas, je vais avoir Leo orbe Paige revenir ici et nous espérons que le prince suivra.

**Phoebe:** nous devrions peut-être essayer une approche différente avec elle.

**Prue:** Elle ne va pas revenir ici volontairement.

**Phoebe:** Non Je veux dire à la faire emménager Peut-être qu'il est trop tôt pour elle aussi.

[Scène: Un dépotoir. Le prince est debout devant le camion à ordures. Il tire son épée et commence à attaquer. L'homme à l'intérieur du camion sort avec une chauve-souris.]

**Garbage Man:** Hey, crétin! Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Quel genre de problème que tu as, hein? Très bien, mon pote. Allez. Sur votre chemin. Je n'ai pas le temps pour cela.

(The Prince tranches de la chauve-souris avec son épée. L'homme a peur et laisse tomber la chauve-souris. Le prince souligne l'épée au cou de l'homme.)

**Prince:** Swallow et vous ne parlez pas nouveau. Maintenant, quelle est cette bête métallique? Comment vous exploiter n'avez sa puissance?

**Garbage Man:** Quoi?

**Prince:** Vous allez l'utiliser pour me prendre à mon bien-aimé, où je me sens la traction de son cœur. Questions?

[Scène: l'époque médiévale. Castle. Lady Julia est toujours enfermé. The Enchantress fait une potion.

**Lady Julia:** J'ai une. Si la bonne magie sauvé mon prince de vous, ce qui vous fait penser qu'il va revenir?

**Enchantress:** Je ne sais pas. C'est pourquoi j'ai l'intention de suivre ses traces et de le ramener. Après je détruis la bonne magie qui est intervenue, bien sûr.

**Lady Julia:** Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que vous pouvez?

**Enchantress:** Oh, je ne sais pas. (La herse se lève.) Parce que je suis petite, et le mal, et vindicatif. Mais plus que tout ... (Elle se dirige vers Lady Julia.) Je suis déterminé. (Elle met un couteau sous le menton de Lady Julia.)

**Lady Julia:** Je suis l'objet de son amour vrai. Votre sort ne l'est appropriée. Tuez-moi et vous brisez le sort.

**Enchantress:** Je sais. Je sais. (Elle coupe un morceau de cheveux de Lady Julia.) C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de ça. Pour ma potion de travailler.

(Elle se dirige vers le chaudron. L'herse descend.)

**Lady Julia:** Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela.

**Enchantress:** Une chose que vous devez savoir sur moi, Lady Julia. Personne ne me dit quoi faire.

(Elle laisse tomber les cheveux dans la potion et il explose.)

[Scène: South Bay Services sociaux. Copiez chambre. Paige et Leo sont là.]

**Paige:** Personne ne me dit quoi faire, Leo. Et d'ailleurs, je suis toujours en colère contre vous pour veiller sur moi. Je mérite mieux que ça, surtout de vous.

**Leo:** Eh bien, je suis un gardien, Paige. C'est ce que je fais. Surtout pendant les périodes comme ça quand c'est dangereux pour vous d'être seul.

**Paige:** C'est un conte de fée, pas un film d'horreur.

**Leo:** Eh bien, je parlais du démon de fumier.

**Paige:** Eh bien, oui, il n'est pas aussi effrayant que la moitié prince charmant qui vient après moi si.

**Leo:** raison de plus pourquoi vous devriez être logés avec Phoebe et Prue. (Paige prend un dossier.)

**Paige:** Que faire si je ne veux pas? Que faire si je veux escalader une montagne ou aller plonger la Grande Barrière de Corail, hein?

**Leo:** Quoi?

**Paige:** Regarde, j'ai eu une explosion être une sorcière. J'aime les sorts, comme les potions. Je ne suis même m'habitue à orbing, mais Dieu, j'ai juste eu assez. (Elle commence à partir.)

**Leo:** Eh bien, il n'y a pas assez, Paige. (Paige s'arrête et se retourne.) C'est qui vous êtes. Vous le savez. Pourquoi courez-vous de lui?

**Paige:** Oh gee, je ne sais pas. Chassés par la source, esquive les Furies, et étant diminué par un démon psychopathe, pour ne pas mentionner d'être pourchassé par mes histoires au coucher. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne voudrais pas que le reste de ma vie pour être juste comme ça.

**Leo:** Tu n'es plus seul. Vous avez sœurs maintenant.

**Paige:** Ouais. Sisters qui font pression sur moi pour aller vivre avec eux pour toutes les mauvaises raisons.

**Leo:** Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

**Paige:** Rien. Oubliez ça. Regardez, c'est juste parfois j'ai l'impression qu'ils veulent que je ressemble à Piper, superbe sorcière. Et je ne peux pas. Je ne sais pas comment.

**Leo:** Ouais, je ne pense pas qu'ils pensent que cela.

**Paige:** Oh, ouais? Avez-vous vérifié sa chambre? C'est un lieu de pèlerinage. Il ne me semble pas comme s'ils étaient encore prêt et c'est un acte assez difficile à suivre. Ne m'oblige pas à y retourner, Leo. Pas tout de suite, d'accord? J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps. (Quitte Paige.) Je t'appelle si j'ai besoin de vous.

[Plan sur le manoir. Salon. La divination de Phoebe. Prue arrive, au téléphone.]

**Prue:** Darryl. Darryl. Darryl! Ralentissez. Okay, détournements se produisent tout le temps. Pourquoi êtes-vous nous appelez? (Écoute) Un camion à ordures? (Elle s'assied sur le canapé.) Au point d'épée. Nous allons revenir à toi. (Elle raccroche.)

**Phoebe:** S'il vous plaît ne me dites pas que la police l'a trouvé.

**Prue:** Pas encore. Que diriez-vous?

**Phoebe:** Rien. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas une sorcière et il n'est pas un démon, alors ...

**Prue:** Très bien. Le ..! (Léo apparaît po) O. Salut.

**Leo:** Salut.

**Phoebe:** Où est Paige?

**Leo:** Paige? Elle ne voulait pas venir.

**Prue:** Elle quoi? Avez-vous expliquer la situation à elle?

**Leo:** Oui.

**Prue:** Et elle a toujours refusé de venir? Leo, nous sommes à nos petits chapeaux pointus dans les problèmes démoniaques ici. Nous avons besoin de lui.

**Leo:** Elle le sait.

**Phoebe:** Je ne comprends pas. Nous sommes ses sœurs.

**Leo:** Oui, mais ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle vous avez besoin d'elle.

**Prue:** Y at-il plus de cela ou êtes-vous juste va nous laisser pendre?

**Leo:** Ecoutez, je ne veux pas entrer dans le milieu de cela, c'est entre vous les gars. Mais je vais vous dire que tout son vouloir démons de combat avec vous n'est pas une raison suffisante pour lui faire emménager

**Prue:** C'est une raison impérieuse.

**Phoebe:** Mais ce n'est pas une sœur un.

**Leo:** Regardez, dans l'intervalle, vous devez trouver le prince avant qu'il ne vous expose. Donc, je vous suggère de vérifier avec le Livre des Ombres et se mettre au diapason sur le conte de Paige et je vais vérifier avec les Aînés et de voir ce qu'ils savent. (Il orbes out.)

[Retour à South Bay Services sociaux. Le prince arrive et pousse un homme hors du chemin.]

[Dans la salle de photocopie. Paige donne et ouvre la porte. Le prince marche po]

**Prince:** Enfin, je vous ai trouvé.

**Paige:** Comment?

**Prince:** J'ai suivi votre cœur, mon amour. (Elle lui tire dans la chambre et ferme la porte.)

**Paige:** Vous ne pouvez pas être ici. Vous devez partir maintenant avant que la sécurité vient.

**Prince:** Je ne quitterai pas jusqu'à ce que vous êtes enceinte.

**Paige:** Ok, A) J'utilise toujours la protection et B) vous êtes un conte de fées.

(Le prince tend la main pour toucher sa joue et elle recule.)

**Prince:** Je ne vais pas vous faire de mal.

**Paige:** Il suffit de garder votre épée gainée, mon pote.

(Elle recule dans le photocopieur et accidentellement il s'allume. Le démon de Shocker s'échappe hors de lui et commence à électrocuter Paige. The Prince sort son épée et tranche le démon. Paige tombe sur le sol. Le démon de Shocker échappe si la prise électrique. Le prince aide Paige.)

**Prince:** N'ayez pas peur. J'ai tué le bête, mon amour.

**Paige:** Vous avez très certainement. (M. Cowan se cogne à la porte.)

**M. Cowan:** Hey, Paige! Paige, tu vas bien là-dedans?

**Prince:** Je resterai toujours à vos côtés. Chaque instant de chaque jour, vous sauriez que vous étiez protégé, désiré, aimé.

**Paige:** C'est si doux.

**M. Cowan:** Paige! Paige! (Il se la porte ouverte.) Paige, qu'est-ce qui se passe? W-qui est ce type?

**Paige:** Euh, Renaissance Fair. Oui, nous essayons de marquer des billets pour l'orphelinat. A bientôt.

(Paige et le congé Prince.)

[Scène: Manoir. Grenier. Prue et Phoebe sont là. Prue est allume des bougies et Phoebe regarde à travers le Livre des Ombres.]

**Prue:** Je ne vois pas quel est le problème. On croirait qu'elle voudrait passer ici, compte tenu de la décharge.

**Phoebe:** Prue.

**Prue:** Attends que le démon de Shocker l'attaques, alors elle ne serait pas si réticents à l'idée.

**Phoebe:** "Defiant, intelligent et indépendant." Qui décrit un peu Paige, vous ne pensez pas?

**Prue:** Oui, avec têtu, entêté et plus têtu. (Prue se dirige vers Phoebe.)

**Phoebe:** Bon, écoutez ceci. "Une puissante sorcière qui est venu à l'artisanat en retard, mais a appris à l'utiliser rapidement." Je vous le dis, c'est Paige.

**Prue:** Qu'est-ce que vous dites?

**Phoebe:** Eh bien, vous ne pensez pas que c'est une énorme coïncidence que le conte de Paige se trouve être dans le Livre des Ombres et que ce prince arrive juste à apparaître dans la tête du 21e siècle sur les talons en amour avec elle?

**Prue:** Relie les points, veut tu?

**Phoebe:** D'accord, si ce n'est pas un conte de fées? Et si c'est un mémoire? La mémoire de Paige d'une vie passée?

**Prue:** Vous êtes maintenant inscensée.

**Phoebe:** Non Je ne le pense pas. Je veux dire ma vie passée me revint mordre la crosse. Pourquoi ne pas de Paige? Pensez-y. Que faire si Paige était l'Enchanteresse mal, il était une fois?

**Prue:** Mais ... (Elle regarde la page.) Le pouvoir de l'Enchanteresse était d'évoquer les éléments. Paige ne peut pas faire cela. (Un portail s'ouvre dans le grenier.) Cela ne semble pas bon. (The Enchantress sort du portail) Paige!

**Enchantress:** Où est le prince?

**Phoebe:** pensez toujours que je suis atteint?

**Prue:** Je ne crois pas.

(The Enchantress jette une boule de foudre sur eux et ils courent sur le grenier.)

**Commercial Break**

[Scène: Manoir. Cuisine. Phoebe est là éteindre un petit feu avec un extincteur. Prue en utilise un sur la chaise.]

**Prue:** Je l'ai eu! Séjour c'est clair.

(Elle pose l'extincteur.)

**Phoebe:** Donc, c'est la cuisine. Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'elle a quitté si soudainement? (Elle pose son extincteur.) Qu'est-ce, ne bousiller notre maison devient trop ennuyeux pour elle?

**Prue:** Elle a probablement réalisé que nous n'avons pas le Prince. Grand. C'est pas comme si nous allons avoir suffisamment de problèmes avec Paige. Nous devons faire face à sa vie passée, aussi? (Léo apparaît po)

**Leo:** Ok, j'ai découvert le Prince. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici?

**Phoebe:** la vie passée de Paige failli nous tuer. C'est ce qui s'est passé ici.

**Leo:** Quoi?

**Prue:** Ouais. Paige, l'Enchanteresse mal, même âme, durée de vie différente. Elle est venue à travers un certain portail magique à la recherche de Prince carjack.

**Leo:** Bon, eh bien, il faut l'arrêter. Vous ne pouvez pas laisser le trouver. Selon les aînés, si elle conçoit son héritier, magie noire régnera pour toujours son royaume. L'histoire sera réécrite. Votre avenir ...

**Prue:** se visser. Le monde va plonger dans les ténèbres. Bla, bla, bla!

**Phoebe:** Bon, ça n'aide pas. (À Leo) Donc, si nous Vaincre passé Paige, ne nous risquons de vaincre notre Paige trop?

**Leo:** Peut-être.

**Prue:** Eh bien, alors tout va bien. Nous n'allons pas lui vaincre. Nous allons lui lier les pouvoirs et la renvoyer dans le temps, nous espérons une vierge. Okay. Sortons des bougies. Nous avons une potion pour concocter.

[Scène: South Bay Services sociaux. Copiez chambre. The Enchantress est là. Elle ramasse un collier.]

**Enchantress:** Que vous attire à ce moment, mon prince? Qui invite toi?

**M. Cowan:** Paige? (Il marche po) Qu'est ce que tu fais encore ici si tard? Je pensais que tu serais déjà parti.

**Enchantress:** Quel nom avez-vous m'appeler?

**M. Cowan:** Ne me dites pas que vous êtes dans la juste trop. Ne pas oublier de verrouiller. (Elle va dans le bureau.) Rendez-vous dans la matinée. Le moment serait bien pour une fois.

(Il sort. The Enchantress prend une photo de Paige et un collègue.)

**Enchantress:** Dans l'attente de vous rencontrer, Paige.

[Scène: L'appartement de Paige. Paige est assis sur le canapé. Le prince se met à genoux.]

**Paige:** Je ne peux toujours pas croire que tu existes, que tu es bien réel. J'ai toujours voulu vous sauver de l'Enchanteresse mal pour que vous puissiez vivre heureux pour toujours.

**Prince:** Soyez avec moi et je le ferai. Venez avec moi. Vivre dans mon château que ma princesse.

**Paige:** Qu'est-ce avec tous ceux qui veulent me déplacer avec eux?

**Prince:** Je peux vous donner toutes les richesses que vous désirez. Je peux vous emmener loin de tout cela.

**Paige:** Aussi tentant que cela puisse être, je sais que c'est juste le sort de parler.

**Prince:** Mais n'est-ce pas ce que l'amour vrai est? (Il s'assoit à côté d'elle.) Tomber sous le charme de quelqu'un? Dis-moi ce que vous voulez et je vous le donne. Je le jure.

**Paige:** Pouvez-vous me faire aussi bien que Prue était?

**Prince:** Euh ...

**Paige:** Peu importe. Tu ne comprendrais pas.

**Prince:** Essayez-moi. (Il se penche pour l'embrasser. Léo apparaît avec Prue et Phoebe.)

**Prue:** Hey!

(Prue fige le prince. Paige halète et se lève rapidement.)

**Paige:** Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec cette irruption chose? Cela devient ridicule.

**Prue:** Désolé. Pensait qu'il vous attaque.

**Paige:** Il m'embrassait. C'est ce qu'on appelle les baisers. Et que faites-vous ici? Je vous ai dit que je dirais si je devais.

**Leo:** Eh bien, quelque chose est venu vers le haut. Quelque chose vous n'allez pas aimer.

**Paige:** Quelque chose de pire que cela?

**Phoebe:** The Enchantress mal est ici, dans notre monde. Elle a failli nous tuer en essayant d'obtenir de lui.

**Paige:** Oh mon Dieu. (Paige s'assoit.)

**Prue:** En fait, ce n'est pas le pire. Rappelez-vous comment nous nous demandions comment elle a jeté un sort sur lui, mais il est tombé pour vous?

**Paige:** Ouais.

**Phoebe:** Eh bien, c'est parce que vous êtes son. Eh bien, je veux dire ... elle-elle ...

**Prue:** Tu ... euh, son ... aide.

**Leo:** Regardez, ce qu'elle signifie, c'est que vous étiez l'Enchanteresse mal dans l'une de vos vies passées. Ainsi, lorsque vous lisez le sort dans le Livre des Ombres, il est venu.

**Prue:** Et c'est aussi pour cela que vous vous souvenez du conte de fées si bien. Parce que vous avez réellement vécu cela une fois.

**Paige:** Okay! Je peux faire face à cela. Ouais. Pas étonnant que je lui racontai le plus. Est-ce à dire que je suis mal?

**Prue:** Ouais.

**Phoebe:** Non!

**Prue:** Non

**Phoebe:** Non Pas vous. Juste votre moi passé. Vous avez grandi et évolué. Croyez-moi, nous ... nous avons tous. C'est ce que nous faisons.

**Paige:** C'est vrai.

**Prue:** Donc, le plan est de lier les pouvoirs de enchanteresses avec cette petite potion.

(Prue, Phoebe et Léo hold-up d'une petite bouteille.)

**Paige:** Je vais le faire.

(Elle se lève et prend la bouteille de Prue.)

**Prue:** Très bien. Ensuite, nous allons ...

**Paige:** Non Je veux dire par moi-même. J'ai mis les gars en danger. Je vais vous sortir de là. C'est mon histoire. Je dois en finir une fois pour toutes.

**Léo:** Mais vous ne savez même pas comment trouver l'Enchanteresse.

**Paige:** Eh bien, elle est, après le prince, non? Je vais juste revenir en arrière et lui faire la surprise.

**Phoebe:** Il n'ya aucune raison pour vous de faire cela tout seul. Ce n'est pas seulement votre histoire plus. Vous avez sœurs maintenant.

**Prue:** Mais, euh, si vous voulez faire vous-même, alors allez-y.

**Paige:** je fais.

**Prue:** Ouais. Si c'est ce que vous voulez, nous serons là. Euh, avec le Prince. (Quitte Paige.)

**Phoebe:** Pourquoi tu laisses partir?

**Prue:** Parce qu'il est temps que nous avons réalisé que nous ne pouvons pas lui faire faire quelque chose qu'elle ne veut pas faire.

[Dans la rue. Paige reçoit dans sa voiture. Elle voit l'Enchanteresse marchant dans la rue vers elle. Elle démarre la voiture et tente de conduire vers elle, mais l'Enchanteresse utilise son pouvoir et souffle le dos de la voiture. Les pneus éclatent. Paige sort.]

**Enchantress:** Ne me dites pas que je suis devenu bon à l'avenir.

**Paige:** damn good.

(Elle jette la potion à son égard, mais l'Enchanteresse zappe avec sa puissance.)

**Enchantress:** Et là, je suis tellement impatient de me rencontrer.

(Elle souffle Paige sur sa voiture et fracasse le pare-brise. Elle est assommé.)

[Dans l'appartement de Paige. Prue regarde Leo.]

**Prue:** Qu'est-ce que c'est?

**Leo:** Quelque chose ne va pas. Paige est en difficulté.

**Prue:** Bon, allez, allez, allez!

(Léo apparaît out. L'Enchanteresse barges à l'intérieur.)

**Enchantress:** Se souvenir de moi?

[Dans la rue. Léo apparaît dans et guérit Paige. Paige se réveille.]

**Leo:** Qu'est-il arrivé?

**Paige:** Euh ... Enchantress mal. (Une lumière brillante brille de l'appartement de Paige.) Oh, non. (Leo lui permet de descendre de la voiture.)

[Retour à l'appartement de Paige. Prue et Phoebe plongent sur le lit.]

**Enchantress:** Venez à moi, mon Prince.

(Un portail s'ouvre dans la chambre. Le prince parcourt. L'Enchanteresse envoie une rafale de vent vers Prue et Phoebe et marche à travers le portail.)

**Phoebe:** Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser s'en tirer.

**Prue:** Que devons-nous faire? Retour aux âges, l'âge des ténèbres, ou quoi que ce soit l'enfer âges celles-nous?

**Phoebe:** Si nous ne le faisons pas, bonne magie auront disparu pour toujours.

(Prue saute à travers le portail. Léo et Paige marche po)

**Paige:** Non (Phoebe saute à travers le portail. Le portail se referme.) Qu'ai-je fait?

**Commercial Break**

[Scène: L'appartement de Paige. Leo se penche sur le cas du portail ouvert.]

**Paige:** C'est de ma faute. Prue et Phoebe étaient folles de me faire confiance. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas écouter?

**Leo:** Ce n'est pas le temps à perdre, Paige. Nous devons les récupérer.

**Paige:** les récupérer? Que faisons-nous? Sauter dans un bus à l'époque médiévale?

**Leo:** Paige, concentré. Tu es une sorcière puissante, que cela vous plaise ou non.

**Paige:** Oui, eh bien, je n'étais pas assez puissant pour prendre l'Enchanteresse, étais-je?

**Leo:** Vous savez, une chose que votre vie passée devrait vous dire, c'est que vous avez toujours été puissant. Vous avez toujours ce pouvoir à l'intérieur de vous. N'ayez pas peur de puiser dans le maintenant. (Paige soupire.)

**Paige:** D'accord. C'est mon conte de fées, non?

**Leo:** Oui.

**Paige:** Tout a commencé avec un sort qui a amené le prince ici, alors peut-être que si je réorganiser un peu? Et si au lieu d'amener le prince à moi, je me résoudre à lui?

**Leo:** Créer votre propre portail?

**Paige:** Ca vaut le coup. "Réunir mon prince et moi, son royaume maintenant je veux voir, en traversant l'histoire de son côté, de moi-même je ne vais pas cacher." (Le portail s'ouvre.) Oh mon Dieu. Je l'ai fait. Il a travaillé. (Paige passe par le portail. Leo se dirige vers elle. Paige apparaît la tête dehors.) Allez. Je ne fais pas ça par moi-même. (Elle tire Leo dans le portail.)

[Plan sur le château. Prue et Phoebe sont enchaînés à un mur. Lady Julia est verrouillé derrière la herse.]

**Phoebe:** Donc, vous êtes toujours heureux de vous dit Paige à aller pour elle?

**Prue:** Hey, tu étais celui qui voulait que nous soyons plus fraternelle à son égard.

**Phoebe:** Oui, mais pas au détriment d'être pris au piège dans l'âge des ténèbres où nos pouvoirs sont inutiles.

**Lady Julia:** Vous savez, je ne comprends toujours pas qui vous êtes. W-quel pays venez-vous?

**Phoebe:** Disneyland. Monde futur.

**Prue:** Phoebe. (À Lady Julia) Nous sommes sorcières et nous avons la potion qui va arrêter l'Enchanteresse.

**Phoebe:** Ouais, allons la chercher. Oops! Nous ne pouvons pas, parce que nous sommes enchaînés à un mur!

[Dans la chambre de l'Enchanteresse. Le prince est couché sur le lit. The Enchantress marche dans dans sa chemise de nuit. Paige et Leo coup d'oeil autour du coin près.]

**Paige:** Ok, trouver Phoebe et Prue. Je vais essayer de la retenir jusqu'à ce qu'ils obtiennent ici.

**Leo:** Comment? Vos pouvoirs ne fonctionnent pas dans le passé.

**Paige:** Oui, mais si nous sommes vraiment un dans le même, je serais en mesure de puiser dans la sienne. Dépêchez. Allez chercher mes sœurs.

(Leo s'éloigne. L'Enchanteresse se jette sur le lit avec le Prince.)

[Plan sur Prue et Phoebe. Leo qu'intervient]

**Leo:** Prue!

**Prue:** Léo!

**Leo:** Phoebe!

(Il court et essaie de déverrouiller les serrures.)

**Prue:** Oh! Facile, facile.

(Un garde arrive derrière Leo.)

**Phoebe:** Derrière toi!

(Le gardien repousse Leo loin. Leo saisit une épée sur le mur et commence le combat d'épée avec le gardien. L'voyages de garde Léo.)

[Dans la chambre à coucher. Paige marche po]

**Paige:** Salut. (The Enchantress se retourne.) Je déteste me interrompre à un moment comme celui-ci.

(The Enchantress se lève.)

**Enchantress:** Comment avez-vous ici?

**Paige:** Je suis charmée.

**Enchantress:** Pas pour longtemps.

(Paige et l'Enchanteresse essayer de zapper les uns les autres.)

[Dans l'autre pièce. Leo se bat toujours avec la garde. Leo bloque l'attaque du garde et l'assomme.]

**Prue:** Nice!

**Phoebe:** Wow.

(Leo va vers eux.)

**Prue:** Léo.

**Phoebe:** Je croyais que tu étais un pacifiste.

**Leo:** Je ne l'ai pas tué.

(Leo déverrouille les chaînes.)

**Prue:** jE dois vous dire, je trouve de ce côté de vous très sexy.

**Leo:** Vraiment?

**Prue:** Ouais.

**Phoebe:** Vous avez été tenue sur nous.

**Prue:** Salut.

**Leo:** Salut.

(Ils entendent un zap provenant de la chambre à coucher.)

**Phoebe:** C'est quoi ce bruit?

**Prue:** Paige. Potion! Potion! Potion!

[Dans la chambre à coucher. The Enchantress essaie de zapper Paige.]

**Prince:** Ne pas lui faire de mal.

(Elle souffle le prince de ses pieds. Prue, Phoebe et Léo marche po)

**Paige:** Jetez la potion! (Paige souffle l'Enchanteresse de ses pieds.) Maintenant!

(Prue et Phoebe jeter les bouteilles de potion et ils explosent en face d'elle. Elle essaie d'utiliser son pouvoir, mais rien ne se passe.)

**Enchantress:** Qu'as-tu fait de moi?

**Leo:** Nous avons tenus vos pouvoirs, enchanteresse.

**Phoebe:** Pas plus Règne vienne pour vous.

**Prue:** Pas pour vous.

**Enchantress:** Comment pourriez-vous me faire ça? Nous?

**Paige:** Je n'ai pas fait ça. Nous l'avons fait.

(Lady Julia tourne en aide et le Prince. Ils s'embrassent.)

**Prue:** Oh. (Prue regarde au loin.)

**Prince:** Je suis bien, mon amour.

**Phoebe:** Mon amour. On dirait qu'il faut le baiser de l'amour vrai de rompre le charme.

**Paige:** C'est dans tous les contes de fées.

**Prue:** Très bien, superbe sorcière. Sortez-nous d'ici. (Ils sortent.)

[Dans l'appartement de Paige. Le portail s'ouvre et ils sortir de celui-ci. Paige voit le désordre.]

**Paige:** Ok, donc je ne vais pas passer mon dépôt de garantie.

**Prue :** Ouais. Dommage que vous n'avez pas d'autre endroit pour rester.

**Phoebe:** C'est pas de pression. Il est totalement à vous, lorsque vous êtes prêt.

**Prue:** Oui, qui a besoin d'électricité de toute façon?

**Paige:** Je ne voudrais pas avoir à rester dans le sous-sol, le ferais-je?

(Prue et Phoebe rit.)

**Prue:** Non Bien sûr que non. Je pense que nous avons une place pour vous.

[Scène: l'ancienne chambre de Piper. Maintenant connu comme la chambre de Paige. Paige ouvre la porte et Prue et Phoebe marche po]

**Paige:** Tada! Qu'en pensez-vous?

**Prue:** Wow. C'est certainement différent.

**Phoebe:** C'est certainement vous.

**Paige:** Est-ce une bonne chose?

**Phoebe:** Bien sûr que c'est une bonne chose.

**Paige:** Bien, parce que je pensais justement le salon pourrait utiliser un peu pimenter.

**Prue:** Ne pas pousser.

(Quelqu'un frappe à la porte d'entrée.)

**Phoebe:** Oh, j'espère que ce n'est pas un autre de vos vies passées.

**Paige:** Non, c'est juste Glen. Je lui ai demandé de laisser tomber par.

**Phoebe:** Oh, le mec mignon de l'appartement? Il est délicieux.

**Paige:** Oui, il est, mais il va devoir être délicieux en Australie. Il s'en va. Il m'a demandé d'aller avec, mais j'ai décidé de passer.

**Prue:** Oh, êtes-vous déçu?

**Paige:** Un peu, mais ce n'est pas comme je vais faire défaut dans des aventures ici. En parlant de cela. (Elle se tient près de l'interrupteur de la lumière.) Allons-nous?

**Phoebe:** Hit it. (Paige allume la lumière. Le démon de Shocker s'échappe.)

**Prue, Phoebe, Paige:** "Vanquish nous trois sorcières cri, un choc final et puis tu meurs."

(Le démon de Shocker est vaincu.)

**Paige:** D'accord. Piece of cake. Je dois y aller. Et n'oubliez pas ... si vous avez besoin de moi, s'il vous plaît frapper.

(Elle quitte sa chambre.)

**Prue:** Et ils vécurent heureux pour toujours. (Phoebe met son bras autour de Prue.)

**Phoebe:** Ouais, c'est ça.

**Piper:** C'est vrai.

(Ils sortent de la salle.)


End file.
